


Siren, sob o mar

by lasleth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Sirens
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth
Summary: Park Chanyeol vivia em Jeju saqueando navios para dar aos pobres de sua comunidade, ele guardava um segredo que não gostava de compartilhar, um segredo que seu pai levou para o túmulo e que o machucava, isso até se encontrar com Baekhyun. O tritão rapidamente se aproxima e não larga mais do pé do Park, transformando sua vida e fazendo com que ele volte a resgatar parte de sua origem.Isso até tudo desmoronar outra vez.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Corra ladrão, corra!

**Author's Note:**

> •solarpunk  
> •baek!tritão  
> •piratas

Primeiro houve um “bum” e haviam tecnologias, facilidades, ganhos e perdas e em outro instante, depois do segundo “bum”, já não havia mais nada.

Era essa a história que se contava naquela época. Séculos depois do segundo estouro, tudo mudou, inclusive o planeta. As pessoas também, de certa forma, mas no fundo todo ser humano ainda era humano demais, sujeito a erros e defeitos, sujeito a mesquinhez e antipatia.

Chanyeol sabia que o planeta já não era mais o mesmo há muitos séculos. A raça humana precisou de muitos anos dentro da cegueira da alta tecnologia e facilidade para descobrir — tarde demais, diga-se de passagem — que ela é quem iria acabar com o mundo. Mas não o mundo em si, o globo, e sim o mundo de cada um.

A terra entrou em curto, tudo parou de funcionar, não havia mais energia, calor, conforto, não havia mais comunicação. De repente também não existia alimento, oxigênio, água limpa e então veio o caos.

Era essa a história que os mais antigos contavam, demorou muito para as próximas gerações se conscientizarem de que o planeta era muito mais importante, então resolveram mudar drasticamente. Geralmente se pensa em um futuro dominado por robôs, carros voadores, mensagens através do puro pensamento, mas o que o ruivo de olhos esverdeados estimava todos os dias era muito diferente daquela fantasia dos mais antigos.

Jeju era uma ilha situada na Coreia do Sul, ali tudo mudou, como no resto do mundo. As estradas em seu contorno deixaram de existir, assim como as casas que beiravam a ilha, toda a população rapidamente se locomoveu para o centro, próximo ao grande vulcão há tempos inativo, configurando assim todo o sistema residencial da ilha. Prédios se ergueram, exprimidos; casas em cima de casas e novamente o caos.

O ruivo estava na beirada do precipício, admirando a imensidão do mar enquanto o calor do sol banhava seu rosto, o tecido leve e claro de sua rouba mexia bruscamente por causa do vento que corria por ali, mas seu peito se preenchia de calmaria. Os olhos verdes as vezes marejavam, as rajadas eram cortantes e o feriam discretamente, mas ele não se sentiria incomodado, adorava admirar a água batendo violentamente contra os rochedos lá em baixo, o azul infinito, a sensação de mistério. Fechou os olhos, dando as costas ao mar e correndo em direção à sua casa, a mesma jazia vazia há certo tempo, mais do que ele gostaria.

Seu pai havia sido morto em uma emboscada e o único culpado era ele mesmo.

Tentou procurar algo para comer, encontrando um pedaço de pão, o pegou indo para fora mais uma vez. A blusa branca tinha a cola em vê rodeada por um barbante, mastigava o pão brincando com ele enquanto se diria ao centro da aldeia. Mudou a atenção para cima, um grande pedaço de terra ficava flutuando ao centro da ilha.

— Malditos... — sussurrou com a boca cheia.

Por mais que o mundo tenha se reerguido ainda havia uma grande parcela de pessoas que gostavam de abusar dos poderes que tinham, poder esse que deveria ser usado para o benefício de todos. Chanyeol não sabia como as coisas estavam no restante do mundo, mas em Jeju as coisas não estavam boas, achava que nunca estivera.

— Não corram ou vão se machucar! — ele disse assim que chegou no vilarejo, as crianças corriam de um lado para o outro e o clima pacato e silencioso deu lugar a um agitado e infantil.

O ruivo sorriu para todas elas, aquelas criaturinhas eram as únicas pelas quais ele ainda mantinha-se respirando, depois de se culpar pela morte do próprio pai aquilo praticamente se tornou um dever.

Chanyeol era um exímio ladrão. A população que vivia abaixo da grande _“nave mãe”_ passava fome, os políticos de Jejun não davam a mínima para o que acontecia abaixo deles, o que importava naquele momento era o ecossistema e como ele era capaz de gerar mais e mais energia, o que consequentemente se transformava em moeda e a moeda era o futuro, sem ela não existia comida, remédios, roupas para se vestir, não existia nada.

Era vital o funcionamento de tudo aquilo, não era permitido desmatar, queimar, arrancar uma árvore ou flor sequer sem ser punido por isso, o verde era poder, era a nova tecnologia e ela parecia bem lucrativa, pelo menos para àqueles que se mantinham no alto.

Os grandes prédios eram rodeados de samambaias, tão grandes quanto eles, todas as casas por obrigação teriam que ter telhado vivo. Não existiam veículos movidos a gasolina ou a qualquer coisa que pudesse desprender um componente poluidor. Bicicletas, cavalos, era isso que existia nas ruas, muitas pessoas também, mas esse último era sempre inevitável. A energia eólica e hidráulica estava totalmente em alta, tetos solares também eram bem vistos, mas talvez fosse uma das poucas tecnologias dos antigos.

Chanyeol, em suma, adorava todo aquele futuro, e se agarrava nele. As crianças em sua volta eram a prova de que dali em diante nada mais daria errado, eles estavam de mãos dadas com a natureza, mas isso ainda não impedia que os mais abastados dominassem os menos favorecidos e era aí que ele entrava.

Visitar a vila era algo que ele fazia diariamente. Tornou-se o _Robin Hood_ deles e sinceramente não dava a mínima, o importante era terem o alimento. Aquele matagal todo na maioria das vezes não representava nada quando o assunto era igualdade, uma vez que a ilha estava superlotada, não havia terreno suficiente para o plantio, quem detinha desse privilégio eram as pessoas que viviam acima deles e fora da ilha só existia água.

— Chanyeol querido, não faça mais isso — uma senhora já bem velha se aproximou, recebendo um abraço caloroso e um beijo na testa — Todos ficamos preocupados.

Ele sabia do que ela estava falando, mas alguém tinha que fazer algo a respeito.

— Ajumma não se preocupe — sorriu — Sabe que eu sei me cuidar, certo? Faço isso pelas crianças, ninguém nunca me pegou, não será agora... — negou com a cabeça, o sorriso desaparecendo aos poucos — Ainda existe muita desigualdade, embora o mundo esteja melhor, as pessoas ainda são as mesmas.

Ela se entristeceu, ele tinha razão.

— Então fique forte e volte sempre! — ela bateu sutilmente em seu braço, se afastando — Gostamos muito de você, é o que nos mantém jovens! — deu uma piscadela.

Chanyeol comprimiu um sorriso, as velinhas eram terrivelmente taradas nele, um jovem belo de vinte e sete anos, ruivíssimo, pele alva e olhos em um verde totalmente brilhante, como pedras jasmim.

Ele a viu lhe dar as costas, as crianças ainda corriam de um lado para o outro, então ficou um tempo ali, as observando brincar.

Sentia muita falta de seu pai, fechou os olhos tentando manter as lembranças ainda intactas, tinha medo de um dia se esquecer dele, das palavras, dos sermões, da proteção. Chanyeol sabia muito bem dos segredos do seu velho, o passado de seu pai não lhe era escondido e ele sempre fazia questão de lembrar o ruivo de que aquele também era o seu segredo.

Os olhos verdes fitaram mais uma vez a vila, ele respirou fundo saindo rapidamente dali, correndo dentre as árvores pelos becos de terra e degraus de pedra, até alcançar a parte mais baixa, a praia.

Aa baías de Jeju eram movimentavas, todos os cantos da grande ilha eram repletos de pequenos portos, a movimentação era constante e ali era exatamente onde Chanyeol adorava ficar.

Escorou-se em uma árvore, os olhos felinos observando os marinheiros se movimentando, carregando e descarregando os navios, era a única forma de abastecer ainda mais o povo de cima, enquanto ele e o resto da população ficavam entre a fome e o desespero.

O ruivo não entendia como o povo de cima ainda precisava de mais, a mercadoria que chegava nos portos era destinada apenas a eles, e uma vez que sobre a grande nave havia espaço para plantar, não se fazia sentia querer ainda mais. Para eles o tudo nunca era o suficiente, enquanto para o povo debaixo, o bastante era a miséria em que viviam. 

A nave dos mais abastados era carregada com a energia direto do solo, em todo o seu entorno vários cabos extremamente grossos se desprendiam, caindo sobre a terra, perfurando o solo fértil e penetrando nas raízes das grandes árvores. A comunidade que ficava embaixo, próximo ao vulcão era a segunda mais favorecida, o que era resto para o povo da nave caía até eles; o real problema eram os pequenos vilarejos que estavam erguidos nas periferias, quando não se encontrava um lugar para morar a única escolha que se tinha era essa. 

A movimentação na praia começou a diminuir e o ruivo perceber que era hora de agir, saiu de trás da árvore correndo na direção oposta da praia, os marinheiros já estavam no navio e o mesmo começou a se mover. Chanyeol não precisava olhar para trás para saber a trajetória do grande barco. Correu apenas mais um pouco, para cima dessa vez, até o penhasco mais próximo, ele dava diretamente para o mar, sem praia, sem pedras. Olhou para o lado e o navio estava há vários metros, longe, mas ganhando velocidade, olhou uma última vez para frente, vendo o horizonte, o mar infinito e pulou.

Era bem alto e o vento cortou o seu rosto, mas ele não se importou, jogou os braços para frente e frechou os olhos em um instante antes de se chocar com o mar. Mergulhou sem problemas, abriu os orbes verdes fitando a parte debaixo do navio quase a sua frente, lançou os braços na direção dele, nadando rapidamente, não demorou mais que dois minutos, era muito rápido fazendo aquilo e com toda certeza quem testemunhasse aquilo se espantaria, era uma velocidade inumana.

Os pensamentos em sua cabeça diziam a todo instante o que teria que fazer, seria rápido, subiria por trás do navio, pegaria o que precisasse e depois sairia. Evitar um confronto era a melhor coisa que podia fazer, era um bom nadador e não a prova de balas ou cortes e furos e assim que se aproximou do navio fez exatamente isso, indo até a popa, se agarrando no melhor pedaço de madeira que conseguiu, assim que saiu da água pode respirar mais aliviado; aliás, respirar dentro e fora dela também nunca foi um problema.

Subiu até ter uma boa visão de todo o navio, os marinheiros estavam fazendo seus trabalhos e ninguém havia percebido a movimentação na popa. O capitão estava na proa conversando com um grupo de pessoas que não interessava a Chanyeol, ele apenas pulou para dentro e foi até o timão, eles eram suficientemente burros e o ruivo adorou aquilo, o capitão vivia deixando sua bolsa de valores ao lado do controlador.

Sorriu arteiro e a pegou, abrindo e verificando o que tanto queria. A grande taça de ouro estava lá, um pequeno presente que ele deve ter ganhado ou até mesmo roubado, não interessava, aquilo valia moedas.

— Ladrão! — ouviu um marinheiro gritar.

— _Droga!_ — bufou de raiva e jogou a bolsa ali mesmo, só deu tempo de correr novamente para popa para pular, um tiro passou de raspão pelo seu ombro. Mergulhou novamente e as balas começaram a perfurar a água, Chanyeol voltou a cabeça para o navio, a luz do sol fazia com que todos em cima do mesmo conseguissem vê-lo.

Os fios vermelhos bagunçaram quando ele se impulsionou para nadar ainda mais fundo, estaria mais aliviado assim que se livrasse deles, ele sabia que ninguém iria o perseguir, estavam longe da praia e o mar era fundo, Chanyeol trazia consigo suas vantagens. 

Deveria ter nadado belos vinte metros para baixo quando se deu conta de que a luz estava longe, voltou a olhar para cima e não percebeu sinal algum na superfície.

A sua sintonia com a água era perfeita, conseguia nadar muito rápido, respirava despreocupadamente. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se de seu pai quando o ombro deu uma fisgada, olhou para ele e constatou que estava ferido.

“O tiro me acertou”, pensou. Olhou para a mão e a taça ainda estava ali, suspirou aliviado. Estava tão focado em nadar que mal percebeu o ferimento ou a força que usava segurar o objeto.

“O-o que é isso?!”

A voz na cabeça do ruivo o fez franzir o cenho. Chanyeol olhou para os lados se sentindo um verdadeiro idiota, mas tinha certeza que ouviu uma voz que não era sua ecoar dentro da própria mente.

Rodou e rodou, não encontrou nada.

“Baekhyun, não!”

Ouviu novamente, olhou para cima, para baixo, nada. Focou seus olhos verdes para tentar enxergar mais além, estava escuro, mas era outra questão que não o incomodava, em breve o breu lhe faria algum sentido. A água se agitou a sua frente e ele começou a nadar na direção dela, seu sangue se misturando ao liquido.

“Está ferido!”

Uma breve agitação ao seu lado e seu pulso foi agarrado, quando se virou ergueu o mesmo, afastando-se do que estava a sua frente.

“Mas o que...?”. Não poderia estar sonhando, ou então estava morto. A sua frente estava um tritão e Chanyeol jamais imaginaria que eles ainda existissem, seu pai não havia lhe garantido isso, não depois da sua mãe.

O garoto de pele alva estava a sua frente, parado, mas não surpreso, os fios negros espalhados, dançando com a água, os olhos perfeitamente azuis e curiosos, o sorrisinho por igual nos lábios. Chanyeol afastou-se quando o viu se aproximar novamente, o tritão ergueu o braço para tocar seu rosto e ele tombou o tronco para trás, colocando uma carranca na cara para assustá-lo.

Mas ele apenas sorriu.

Os dentes levemente pontiagudos e perfeitos, um sorriso puramente inocente que não o impediu de se aproximar ainda mais, o ruivo ficou atônito que o deixou agarrar seu rosto, sem perceber e o tritão já o olhava com certo fascínio. Ele virava o seu rosto de um lado para o outro, fazendo caretas e talvez tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e de súbito agarrou sua mão, tentando nadar com ele para um lado qualquer.

“Não!”. Praticamente berrou dentro da própria cabeça, afastando novamente a mão do tritão da sua. O moreno também parou, um pouco mais longe, confuso. “Não se aproxime!”. Chanyeol pensou mais uma vez quando o viu se aproximar novamente, e isso pareceu surtir efeito.

O tritão parou no meio do caminho, a mão estendida morrendo aos poucos, o olhar azul vívido agora parecia frustrado.

O ruivo apenas o ignorou, preparou seu corpo para a subida, tinha que voltar o mais rápido possível para casa, estava ferido e não queria se meter com tubarões.

“Baekhyun, não podemos!”. Uma das sereias que estavam com o moreno voltou a aparecer. “Sabe que é proibido nosso relacionamento com humanos!”. Ela continuou a repreendê-lo. Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, os fios negros flutuando com a água, abriu um sorriso.

“Ele não é humano, ele nos ouviu e eu pude ouvi-lo também.” A sereia espantou-se. “Ele é um de nós, apenas sirens se comunicam com sirens!”

Baekhyun voltou seu olhar para cima, Chanyeol era rápido, tinha muita agilidade para nadar e obviamente podia respirar debaixo d’água, ficaram ali por um bom tempo. O tritão estava confuso, pois era a primeira vez que via um da sua espécie daquele jeito, geralmente ao entrarem em contato com a água o corpo modificava e no lugar dar pernas ganham caudas, havia algo de diferente naquele siren.

O moreno sentiu algo borbulhar dentro de si, uma curiosidade crescente, uma ansiedade em querer ver o ruivo misterioso mais uma vez.

“Vamos para casa, estamos perto demais da superfície!”

Ele sentiu seu braço sendo puxado, a sereia estava certa, mas seu coração estava acelerado, queria conhecer mais a respeito do garoto habilidoso de olhos verdes e cabelo vermelho. Baekhyun iria até a superfície quando ninguém estivesse olhando e iria procura-lo.

-siren-

— Ah... Droga! — o ruivo andava até a beirada da praia, já afastado do porto pelo qual o navio que roubou saiu, o ombro ardia ridiculamente.

Levou a mão até ele, rasgando a manga da blusa e deixando o pedaço de pele a mostra. Era um tiro de raspão, mas estava feio, bufou tirando a parte de cima da roupa que agora estava suja de sangue e rasgada, não iria usá-la novamente, moveu os ombros para trás, tentando se alongar e tirar um pouco da dor, quando ficava certo tempo sem nadar o corpo reclamava, mas apostava que estava submerso há um bom tempo, mesmo assim. O corpo trabalhado tratou de voltar a andar, ele passou a blusa rasgada pelo ombro, tentando limpar o sangue, o que resolveu por enquanto, mas precisaria de um curativo.

— Mil vezes droga! — na outra mão a taça ainda intacta, ele a amarrou no cós da calça, apenas para ter certeza de que não a deixaria cair, precisava trocar no mercador o mais rápido possível, moedas eram menos chamativas.

Andou por longos minutos até chegar na pequena choupana enfiada dentre as árvores gigantes, achando graça do velhote que dormia de boca aberta, sentado, próximo a porta.

— Heejin acorda! — praticamente gritou chutando o pé da cadeira, o velho acordou em um solavanco engasgando com a própria saliva.

— Filho da puta se eu morrer do coração? Você... Oras!

Chanyeol riu, ergueu a taça e os olhos do velhinho brilharam.

— Trouxe algo novo, a sua cara! — jogou para ele, que logo pegou.

Heejin vivia praticamente entocado no meio do mato, a choupana era pequena e bem camuflada, ninguém desconfiaria do grande depósito no subsolo com mercadorias roubadas.

— Vamos, vamos! — ele já estava mais empolgado, entrando e convidando Chanyeol com a mão enrugada — Muitas moedas para você filho, acertou em cheio! — foi até uma gavetinha na cozinha, tirando um saco pesado de moedas de ouro.

— Obrigado — deu de ombros e sorriu — Preciso de uma ajuda — coçou a nuca — Por favor...? — arqueou as sobrancelhas, forçando um sorriso que ficou assustador.

O velho o fitou por longos segundos, fechou os olhos e negou com a cabeça, arrastou a cadeira da mesa da cozinha se sentando.

— Diga logo — Chanyeol mostrou o ombro e Heejin abriu a boca, espantado — Moleque insolente! — ergueu a mão para soca-lo, mas Chanyeol se afastou — Anda logo, a maleta está no mesmo lugar!

Chanyeol sempre pedia a sua ajuda quando saia ferido, o que não era novidade, por mais que fosse um ladrãozinho era impossível alguém odiá-lo, Heejin por mais velho e ranzinza que fosse também estava na lista.

— Vai se matar qualquer hora dessas — ele limpava a ferida — Quer pontos? — pegou a agulha, Chanyeol deu de ombros — Vou costurar então, feito um boneco de pano... — cantarolou a última parte.

Chanyeol soltou um riso nasalado, as vezes aquela preocupação toda o fazia se lembrar mais do que queria de seu pai, a culpa vinha avassaladora junto a saudade. O riso sutil desapareceu do rosto, dando lugar a uma expressão mórbida, Heejin por sorte não percebeu.

— Pronto! — o velho disse fechando a maletinha — Pegue suas moedas e dê o fora daqui! Anda, anda! Xô!

Chanyeol voltou a sorrir, era impossível ficar triste ao lado dele, afinal.

Quando saiu da choupana era quase fim de tarde, voltaria para casa e no dia seguinte iria distribuir as moedas, voltou correndo por dentre a vegetação densa até a pequena casa de madeira que ficava um tanto afastada da vila, zombava de Heejin, mas em sua casa também mantinha seus tesouros.

A foto do pai em cima da estante, junto com o pequeno pacotinho que era Park Chanyeol quando nasceu, o sorriso bobo e a face inchada do bebê, sempre sorria ao ver a foto. Ao lado dela, um desenho, uma mulher linda com longos cabelos avermelhados, algumas mexas queimadas em tons mais escuros, os olhos verdes mesclados com mel dando um ar profundo ao olhar, o sorriso grande que parecia muito com o seu. Era a única coisa que tinha da sua mãe, um desenho pintado a mão pelo próprio pai com um pedaço de escama costurado a ele com fio de pesca. A única prova e lembrança que o ruivo tinha da progenitora, que um dia foi uma bela sereia.


	2. Sereia fora d'água

Baekhyun não desistiu, mesmo com os outros sirens lhe dizendo que correr atrás do humano era errado. Subia até a superfície, todos os dias em horas distintas, caçava algo anormal pelo horizonte e queria que fosse o ruivo, porém, a princípio se frustrou, pois tudo o que via era a imensidão do mar de um lado e do outro uma grande extensão da ilha de Jeju. 

_“Não seja teimoso!”_

_“Não corra atrás dele, é perigoso!”_

_“Baekhyun, não!”_

As palavras entravam por um ouvido e saíam por outro. Ele resolveu mudar de estratégia, contornou a grande extensão de terra para descobrir uma praia com um porto que no momento recebia uma grande movimentação de barcos, pequenos e médios. 

A cabeça do tritão saiu pela superfície, a água ficando na altura do seu nariz enquanto os olhos azuis cristalinos procuravam por Chanyeol. Não seria difícil, uma vez que alguém tão ruivo e com olhos verdes brilhantes como os dele dificilmente passaria despercebido pela multidão, mas Baekhyun teve novamente dificuldade, todos ali eram muito iguais, falavam alto, carregavam peso, bebiam e nenhum deles era Chanyeol. 

Mergulhou novamente, continuando a dar a volta, não seria possível que em uma ilha tão grande apenas um porto fosse o suficiente, embora aquele, com toda certeza, fora de onde o ruivo saiu da primeira vez. Nadou mais um pouco e em certa distância voltou a emergir. Os olhos curiosos buscando qualquer coisa que lembrasse ele. Abriu o sorriso cheio de dentes levemente pontiagudos quando viu o pequeno ponto vermelho em cima da grande rocha a vários metros de distância de si. 

Era ele.

Baekhyun tinha toda a certeza do mundo de que aquela pessoa observando a imensidão do mar era Chanyeol. Percebeu o ruivo vagar os olhos pelo horizonte, perdido em pensamentos. 

_“É ele...”._ Pensou o moreno, apenas juntando-se ao ruivo em divagações. 

O híbrido, em um momento rápido, ergueu-se levando os braços ao alto pra se espreguiçar. Ele parecia sonolento, embora Baekhyun não fizesse ideia de que horas eram, o sol ainda não estava a pino. Chanyeol baixou os braços longos, agarrando a barra da blusa para tirá-la, o que deixou o tritão logo abaixo um tanto surpreso. Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, mergulhando a cabeça pela vergonha que lhe abateu e de repente a água ao seu lado moveu-se bruscamente. 

Chanyeol havia pulado. 

O ruivo se recompôs e a primeira coisa que viu foi o par de olhos azuis e o cabelo negro, dançando sob a água, bem à sua frente. 

Baekhyun não sabia o que fazer, foi pego em flagrante. 

O corpo do outro era bem malhado, diferente do seu: pequeno com apenas alguns músculos salientes. O tritão podia jurar que a água em seu entorno borbulharia, pois estava em chamas. Chanyeol franziu o cenho, talvez percebendo que estava sendo vigiado e tratou de começar a nadar, mergulhando um tanto mais fundo e deixando o tritão para trás.

Baekhyun levou as mãos à face, tentando manter-se calmo e o seguiu. Se Chanyeol quisesse realmente distância teria nadado ainda mais rápido e o moreno sabia que ele era capaz de fazer isso.

_“Espere!”_

Chanyeol parou olhando para trás. Ele ainda não entendia como a voz do garoto tritão ecoava dentro da sua cabeça, não era algo que seu pai havia lhe contado antes de morrer. Ele moveu a cabeça, indicando a Baekhyun que eles deveriam ir para a superfície e então voltaram a subir novamente.

— Como consigo ouvir você dentro da minha cabeça? — perguntou de supetão, não dando muito tempo para o moreno pensar.

As cabeças estavam fora d’água, os fios de cabelo grudados nas testas. 

— Nós... Eu... — Baekhyun nunca falou fora d’água, estava sendo um tanto quanto rápido demais para ele, suas cordas vocais estavam deixando-o retraído. 

— Qual o problema? — Chanyeol era ansioso.

— É a minha primeira vez falando fora d’água. Por que não está surpreso?

O ruivo fechou a cara.

— Eu perguntei primeiro! — moveu os braços de um lado para o outro horizontalmente, se mantendo no lugar. 

O vento bateu, arrepiando os pelos da nuca dos dois, Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior e Chanyeol pregou os olhos nos movimentos dele, os dentinhos pontiagudos e estranhamente delicados. As mãos igualmente sutis com as membranas entre os dedos.

— Somos sirens, pelo visto — começou fitando os orbes verdes — Apenas a nossa espécie se comunica dessa forma, pelo que percebi você é um de nós... Ou deveria ser... — sua voz foi diminuindo, até se tornar um fio. 

O ruivo estalou a língua, afastando os olhos dos azuis alheios, não queria comentar sobre sua história com ninguém, mas pelo visto o tritão seria insistente, já que estava lhe vigiando.

— Pelo visto está curioso — nadou até estar mais próximo. Mesmo dentro d’água era perceptível a diferença corporal de ambos, porém Baekhyun conseguia ser maior que Chanyeol devido à grande cauda de siren que tinha. 

— Suas pernas, elas não se transformaram em caudas como a nossa.

Chanyeol sustentou um sorriso de canto, ainda se aproximando de Baekhyun, o deixando levemente corado e um pouco assustado.

— Eu sou... — sussurrou cortando a distância, no ouvido dele — Um híbrido — se afastou novamente, fitando os olhos azuis surpresos.

— _Hi-híbrido?_ — tombou a cabeça de lado — Sua mãe...?

— Meu pai é humano, minha mãe era uma sereia, assim como vocês — se afastou de vez, jogando-se para trás para boiar de barriga para cima.

O sol batia nos músculos trabalhados, Baekhyun nadou até seu lado, os olhos fitando cada gominho que se formava e a vontade crescente de tocar cada canto da pele do ruivo se fez presente. 

Chanyeol abriu os olhos que mal percebeu fechar para perceber que o tritão estava hipnotizado. Achou engraçadíssima a expressão que ele sustentava; parecia um misto de curiosidade e deslumbramento.

Assim que o moreno ergueu a mão para trocar seu abdômen ele voltou com o corpo para a água, o assustando. 

— Sou diferente dos da sua espécie? — perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida e a expressão divertida nos lábios. 

Baekhyun piscou os olhos uma, duas, três vezes antes de responder.

— Aparentemente não, mas... 

— Mas? 

— Tem algo além das pernas que o torna... Curioso — nadou até ele, quebrando totalmente a distância de forma ágil.

Chanyeol olhou rapidamente para baixo, o tritão estava praticamente colado em si e sentia as escamas da cauda longa baterem em suas pernas e pés. Baekhyun levou novamente as mãos à face alheia, como fez da primeira vez. 

Aquele contato próximo, olho no olho, fez algo na barriga do ruivo revirar, uma sensação nova e estranha, e ele não gostou do que sentiu. As pontas do dedo formigaram e ele teve vontade de levar os dígitos a cintura alheia, sob a água, mas fez totalmente o contrário e se afastou bruscamente do corpo do tritão, indicando que iria embora.

— Estou indo e... Não me siga! — parecia desconcertado. Baekhyun fez que iria segui-lo, mas o ruivo insistiu.

— Me deixe ir junto!

— Não! — ele parou — Ficou louco? Ninguém pode saber que existimos de verdade!

Baekhyun franziu o cenho, magoado e entristecido, o nariz se encolhendo em uma careta. Era suficientemente inocente para não saber da maldade do mundo da superfície. 

— Como vou te achar? — a pergunta veio em tom de súplica.

— Não pareceu tão difícil hoje, não é mesmo? — aquele sorriso arteiro moldou-se nos lábios do outro — Vai me achar, tenho certeza disso. — deu as costas nadando até a margem, saindo dali.

Baekhyun ficou para trás, metade do rosto mergulhado, tímido e sem jeito. O bico chateado se fez presente e agradeceu que Chanyeol não poderia vê-lo. 

_“Ele nem quis saber o meu nome!”_

Pensou e saiu dali, mergulhando nas profundezas do mar, totalmente chateado e frustrado. Mas não tinha desistido.

_-siren-_

O moreno foi burro, burro em acreditar em Chanyeol. 

O ruivo praticamente desapareceu e o tritão ficou desesperado atrás dele. As praias de Jeju se tornaram sem graça, a movimentação dos barcos e navios eram mínimas e o tritão ficava cada vez mais frustrado todas as vezes em que ia até a superfície, na esperança de avistar a cabeleira ruiva. 

Os dias voltaram a passar e Baekhyun ficava cada vez mais entristecido. No fundo sabia que o ruivo estava em algum lugar, escondido dentre as árvores mais afastadas da parte praia, em cima das rochas que a contornavam, mas também não queria continuar se enganando. Estava sentindo falta dos olhos verdes, o cabelo ruivo voando contra o vento, da pele e dos músculos fartos, céus... Baekhyun o tinha visto durante pouco tempo, mas sentia uma ligação ferrenha com o híbrido, só não se convencia disso e a dúvida de se Chanyeol sentia o mesmo rondava sua mente a todo instante. 

O Park, por outro lado, estava fugindo. 

Fugia dele mesmo e das sensações que estava sentindo. Falou para o tritão que ele o encontraria, mas ao invés de continuar com os furtos, Chanyeol simplesmente passou a se esconder e observar o mar, tentando encontrar um pontinho preto que fosse para lhe indicar que Baekhyun ainda estava atrás de si. 

Estava sobre a grande rocha na beira do mar, se escondendo sob as árvores altas de copas abundantes. Aquele era o esconderijo perfeito, ele sabia que o tritão estava lá embaixo, com os orbes azuis o procurando e ao mesmo tempo em que ele queria se esconder, queria pular na água apenas para roubar o que precisava.

Não podia simplesmente esquecer da sua comunidade por causa de uma timidez como aquela. O que seu pai iria dizer?

Riu nasalado balançando a cabeça, provavelmente seu velho estaria chateado consigo. Primeiro por estar roubando e segundo por estar se escondendo de um siren. 

Andou até a beira, segurando com uma mão um cipó forte que caia da copa da árvore, inclinou o corpo se lançando para frente, deixando-o sobre a água, os pés firmes na beirada, pedaços de pedra se desprendendo e caindo lá embaixo.

Os olhos verdes sondaram a região com meticulosidade. Os navios voltariam a atracar no porto e ele voltaria a roubar muito em breve. O grande intervalo deu-se devido a uma tempestade, a força da natureza ainda era inevitável e por sorte ela não chegou próxima a ilha, mas navegar em mares turbulentos era sempre um risco a ser corrido e naquela época as pessoas evitavam aquilo. O clima, porém, estava agradável, o céu azul com poucas nuvens, pássaros voando e cantando. 

Fitou o céu sentindo a brisa tocar a pele, seus olhos captaram a embarcação ao longe e ele sorriu de canto. Estava com saudades de fazer seus ataques. 

Em uma fração de segundos agachou, soltando a mão do cipó e impulsionando o corpo para frente, em direção a água, a altura nunca fora um problema para o híbrido que descobriu que sua resistência a dor e ferimentos também era grande, talvez resultado da grande mistura que era.

Não queria pensar na hipótese de dar de cara com o tritão, nem poderia, estaria saqueando um barco e ele provavelmente iria lhe atrapalhar, Chanyeol não queria aquilo de maneira alguma.

_-siren-_

Baekhyun estava nadando dentre os corais coloridos e brilhantes quando sentiu algo atravessar seus sentidos; era como se uma ligação estivesse sendo feita. Parou de nadar sentindo uma carga elétrica passar pelo seu corpo e imediatamente pensou no ruivo.

_“Baekhyun, aonde vai?!”_

Ouviu novamente seus companheiros gritarem, mas como sempre ignorou, nadando em direção a superfície, já sabendo onde deveria ir. Sua mente estava a mil, Chanyeol não iria fugir. Quando botou a cabeça fora d’água a única coisa que viu ao longe foi um corpo grande pular na água, tiros sendo dados e uma gritaria sem igual. 

— Ruivo miserável! — um dos homens em cima do navio berrou.

Baekhyun não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas definitivamente aquele era o híbrido que estava procurando. Voltou a mergulhar indo na direção da confusão, havia um corpo que nadava cada vez mais para baixo com um saco de pano amarrado à cintura, que parecia pesado. 

_“Ei!”._ Pensou indo atrás dele, o ruivo virou o rosto, mas não parou de nadar, tinha que estar o mais longe possível das balas que perfuravam a água acima de si.

 _“Não me siga!”._ Baekhyun ouviu a resposta em sua mente, mas como sempre ignorou. _“O que pensa que está fazendo? Vai acabar se matando!”_

Continuou atrás dele, ainda mais fundo e escuro. 

_“Espera!”_

O ruivo parou daquela vez e Baekhyun continuou, acabando por passar a sua frente, mas a mão agarrou o pulso o impedindo de ir mais longe e de repente os corpos estavam colados.

 _“Imbecil! Não me atrapalhe nunca mais!”._ O ruivo parecia levemente irritado.

 _“O que está fazendo?”._ Baekhyun era muito inocente.

Os dois no meio daquela briga não perceberam quando a água que os rodeavam começou a brilhar, era uma característica que só quem poderia nadar até aquela profundidade descobriria. Havia muita luz no fundo do mar, e muita vida também. 

Os cardumes de peixe nadavam sem problema algum, eram bem coloridos e Chanyeol captou aquilo, com um breve olhar em sua volta. Haviam corais que acendiam e apagavam a todo instante, algas dançantes e coloridas também. 

_“Estou roubando...”._ Respondeu por fim, meio atônito com o lugar a sua volta, mas em seguida revirou os olhos, voltando os mesmos ao tritão. O moreno o olhou piscando em confusão.

_“Roubando? Não me parece algo bom, estavam atirando em você.”_

_“Sabe o que são tiros, mas não sabe o que é roubar?”._ Arqueou as sobrancelhas, Baekhyun nadou em sua volta, a cauda cintilante quase na altura de seus olhos, a água fazendo bolhas engraçadas.

 _“Somos caçados por alguns idiotas que acham que podemos valer alguma coisa, sabemos o que são tiros. Conhecemos algumas armas.”_ Respondeu sustentando um sorrisinho tímido nos lábios, como se, com aquela resposta, ele pudesse portar mais do interesse do ruivo. 

Logo, o tritão parou novamente em frente a Chanyeol, olho no olho. 

Os braços do moreno se movimentavam sutilmente enquanto os fios de cabelo se agitavam. Chanyeol queria entender a sensação estranha que ficava alojada na boca do seu estômago, como se algo muito pequeno estivesse agitado, correndo de um lado para o outro. Quando seu pai lhe contava histórias sobre os sirens não se lembrava de ficar tão fascinado desse jeito e não haveria motivos para estar agora, justamente com o moreno.

Isso, o ruivo estava fascinado com a beleza do tritão a sua frente, ele tinha algo que o chamava, os sirens não eram interessantes, _o moreno em si é que era._

 _“Chanyeol... Me chamo Chanyeol”._ Ergueu o braço esperando ser correspondido, esperava que o moreno apertasse sua mão, ou algo assim. 

O tritão nadou até seu lado, as mãos indo de encontro com o ombro e o braço erguido do outro, agarrou os músculos ali, dedilhando cada um deles até segurar a mão de Chanyeol, esse que apenas ficou observando. 

Aqueles olhinhos azuis, tão impressionados com a sua pele e musculatura, o fato de Baekhyun o achar um tesouro perdido o deixava incomodado, era estranho.

 _“Seu nome?”._ Tentou mais uma vez, o tritão o fitou.

 _“Baekhyun!”._ Ele cortou a distância e pela terceira vez agarrou seu rosto, mas os dedos passaram curiosos sobre seus lábios. _“Podemos ser companheiros?”_. Ele esboçou um sorriso, ainda agarrado ao rosto alheio. Chanyeol bruscamente se afastou, afinal, o tritão parecia ter a leve mania de invadir seu pequeno espaço.

 _“Amigos... Preciso ir embora”._ O menor pareceu se desesperar, Chanyeol se afastou rapidamente voltando a nadar e o ele passou a segui-lo. _“Baekhyun...”._ Parou olhando para trás, a mão no peito do moreno. _“Você não pode ficar indo atrás de mim o tempo todo.”_

 _“Mas eu não te vejo há dias!”._ Emburrou-se ao perceber que Chanyeol queria evitá-lo. _“Você desapareceu, eu fiquei... Eu fiquei preocupado!”_

A expressão do ruivo amenizou. Tudo apontava que o tritão era realmente indiscreto e não iria desistir. Baekhyun se agarrou à ideia e não iria mais soltá-la. Se o Park pudesse, estaria bufando; como não poderia, soltou o ar pela boca fazendo bolhas e Baekhyun sustentou um bico nos lábios.

_“Outro dia... Prometo não me esconder dessa vez.”_

O respondeu e rapidamente saiu dali, deixando o moreno de olhos azuis para trás.

_-siren-_

— Roubou de novo?

— Não sei porque está me fazendo essa pergunta se já sabe a resposta — ele caminhou barranco abaixo, com o saco de moedas em mãos. Heejin lhe deu uma boa quantidade dessa vez pelo o que tinha pegado no barco. 

A _ajumma_ de sempre lhe dava o sermão, mas nunca negou as moedas de ouro, todos ali precisavam comprar o que comer e vestir. 

Chanyeol olhou para cima, o grande pedaço de terra que flutuava quase milagrosamente se manteria intocado por séculos com a desculpa de que ali era o melhor lugar para se governar Jeju, de cima. Enquanto isso o povo na parte inferior teria que sofrer com as migalhas. 

— Vou entregar as moedas para as outras famílias, _ajumma_. Compre o que precise e não esqueça seus remédios.

A mão pequena e enrugada acariciou sua bochecha, o fazendo sorrir. 

E então ele passou de porta em porta entregando as moedas as famílias de sempre, e todos agradeciam com um sorriso e um abraço, era essa a recompensa que o híbrido recebia e isso lhe preenchia o peito, era o bastante para si.

Quando voltou para casa, já era noite.

Deitado na cama pequena, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, ficava imaginando se seu pai, se não tivesse sido pego, estaria orgulhoso de saber que ainda roubava para ajudar a vila. 

Virou para um lado, suspirando e fechando os olhos, tentando descobrir quando isso se tornou um problema. As pessoas o avisavam, disso ele sabia, não era bobo para ignorar os perigos que existiam em sair por aí saqueando os navios que atracavam em Jeju. O problema era que Park Chanyeol não era alguém comum, os fios vermelhos, os olhos verdes, é claro que logo alguém começaria a se perguntar o que havia de tão diferente e especial no rapaz que saia, com facilidade, furtando os navios de grande porte que passavam por ali.

_-siren-_

— Eu ‘tô dizendo, chefe. Não pode ser mentira, nós mesmos já vimos algo assim enquanto estávamos navegando pelo mar. 

O capitão estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira, rodeado pelos marujos, todos envoltos da pequena fogueira no acampamento.

— Sehun... — ele maneou a cabeça, os olhos delineados de preto — Sabe que é arriscado, estaríamos perdendo tempo só em tentar pegá-lo. 

— Não estaríamos, capitão. Ele furta todos os navios possíveis, se conseguimos estaríamos fazendo um bem a todo o nosso comércio, menos uma praga! — mordeu o pedaço de carne, os fios balançando contra o vento que vinha da praia. 

Não estavam tão longe do mar, o navio estava atracado junto com outros e a noite começava a ficar fria, se reunir daquela forma era a melhor coisa para se manter aquecido, dormir dentro do barco não era uma opção. 

— Suho, ele pode ter razão — outro chegou ao seu lado, se sentando no chão de terra e captando sua atenção — Pode ser a nossa chance, pegamos o ladrão e tiramos a dúvida. Não é possível para um ser humano normal nadar e respirar debaixo d’água como ele faz, _só pode ser um tritão ou híbrido_.

Baekhyun não queria, realmente não queria ter ouvido aquilo, mas sua teimosia o levou até ali sem pensar. Ouviu as risadas e o fogo tão próximo da água que resolver sair para averiguar. Era a primeira vez longe do mar e ao sentir a areia da praia em seus pés, o estômago revirou, achou que seria uma sensação boa, mas aquilo estava longe disso.

Subiu o pequeno morro de areia clara até chegar próximo das árvores, usando os troncos finos para se apoiar e se erguer. Seus olhos azuis procuravam por algo familiar, porque sua mente insistia em dizer que Chanyeol estaria em todos os lugares.

— Capturamos esse ruivo, o prendemos e enfiamos ele dentro de um tanque com água. Depois disso só esperamos, se ele sobreviver seria a nossa nova fonte de dinheiro, imagina o que o mundo pagaria para ver um híbrido de siren? Ainda quando ninguém acredita mais nessa história!

Sehun dizia com orgulho, emocionado. Seus olhos destacavam-se sob a luz fraca da fogueira.

— Depois disso apenas vamos atrás do restante da espécie — o outro marinheiro deu de ombros.

— Vocês são terríveis — Suho esbanjou um sorriso fraco, fazendo um pequeno bico enquanto falava — Mas eu adorei a ideia. Sehun, Jongdae, amanhã vamos elaborar melhor esse plano — ergueu-se do banco, batendo as mãos nas pernas — Vamos todos dormir, agora! — gritou. 

Baekhyun levou as mãos à boca, a surpresa o fez ficar estático ali, terminando de ver os homens entrando em suas barracas para dormir, o fogo ainda alto para espantar qualquer inseto ou animal. 

Saiu correndo pela beirada do precipício, por mais baixo que ele fosse, tropeçava em galhos secos e em pequenos arbustos colocando a prova o par de pernas que usava pela primeira vez, em sua cabeça a voz dos três ficava ecoando, e um aperto no peito começou a surgir.

Lançou-se da beirada da pequena pedra a sua frente para o mar, fazendo certo barulho, sua mente ainda turbulenta, lhe deixando meio tonto.

 _“Preciso contar ao Chanyeol! Preciso encontrá-lo!”._ Pensou agoniado, enquanto voltava para casa.

Em terra firme, Suho saia de supetão da barraca, o som dos galhos o deixou em alerta, Sehun e Jongdae fizeram o mesmo.

— Tinha alguém nos bisbilhotando? — Sehun perguntou meio sonolento.

— Espero que não — Jongdae o respondeu.

Suho franziu o cenho, meio preocupado, meio desconfiado.

— Vamos dormir! — ele disse mais uma vez, voltando para dentro. 


	3. A ganância e a inocência

Chanyeol estava no terreno atrás da sua casa, as três armas estavam dispostas sobre uma pedra grande que ficava quase grudada com a parede dos fundos, as peças eram as únicas das quais ele não havia se desfeito. Mesmo sendo um híbrido não poderia se garantir com a agilidade, força e resistência inumana, elas não eram suficientes para o transformar em alguém imortal, então todo cuidado era pouco. Terminou de limpá-las, cobrindo com o pano grosso e colocando de volta dentro da caixa de madeira velha, voltou para casa e se enfiou debaixo da cama. 

Suspirou ao pensar que nutria a possibilidade de ser novamente atacado, como foi na noite em que mataram o seu pai. Seu coração ficava pequeno todas as vezes em que revivia as cenas, mas logo depois tratava de afastá-las. O que aconteceu, aconteceu e não haveria de voltar a ocorrer.

Saiu de dentro de casa, se espreguiçando e sentindo o sol da manhã bater em seu rosto. Os pensamentos de minutos atrás, infelizmente, deixaram seu corpo pesado, a mente densa e a respiração descompassada. 

Resolveu ir nadar um pouco, no seu pequeno paraíso.

**_...Dois dias atrás_ **

_— Me devolve a bola, não foi assim que a gente combinou!_

_— Eu também quero brincar!_

_As crianças discutiam em meio a clareira, era um pequeno grupo de seis delas, brincando de bola enquanto o sol se punha, dando lugar a noite fresca. O menor deles estava emburrado porque também queria brincar, mas não da forma que a maioria havia escolhido._

_— Eu vou pedir para a sereia me dar uma bola nova! Vocês vão ver! — praticamente gritou, jogando a bola de volta e indo até a árvore próxima e sentando-se na raiz enorme que havia fora da terra._

_Rapidamente o pequeno sentiu uma mão em sua boca, quase soltando um grito que logo foi abafado e não percebido pelos outros cinco amigos._

_— Ei, fique quieto ou corto sua língua! — o rapaz lhe disse meio ameaçador, porém com um sorriso nos lábios — Se não gritar te darei muitos presentes, é uma promessa!_

_Ele afastou a mão da boca a criança, sentindo que ele havia compreendido a mensagem, mas mesmo assim o pequeno par de olhos bisbilhotou o grupinho de amigos brincando, apenas para constatar que não haviam dado por sua falta._

_— O que o senhor quer? — disse choroso._

_— Shh... Não precisa chorar, não vou te machucar — bagunçou os fios negros — Você falou de sereia, pode me explicar? — agachou-se para ficar na altura do menino, as mãos apoiadas no joelho._

_A criança fez um bico, ficou sem jeito, olhou para todos os cantos menos para os olhos do jovem rapaz a sua frente. O mais velho estalou a língua, se levantando._

_— Vamos até a vila, certo? Te comprarei um doce._

_A criança se animou, correndo atrás dele e agarrando a sua mão._

_— Moço, como se chama? — ele já estava mais animado._

_— Oh... — parou — Oh Sehun — sorriu gentil._

_— Moço Sehun, vai me dar doces e brinquedos se eu contar sobre o filho da sereia? — os olhos infantis brilharam._

_Sehun não o olhou, mas os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso maldoso._

_— Te daria tudo o que quiser se me contar essa história._

**_..._ **

O ruivo caminhava até a praia, queria dar a volta por lá para chegar até seu paraíso particular, mesmo com a sua cabeça gritando que era apenas uma desculpa para ir atrás do tritão. Chanyeol não queria admitir que ainda estava curioso com o jeito do rapaz, então realmente era apenas uma desculpa que estava se dando para, de repente, trombar com ele. 

Os olhos verdes sondavam o mar ao seu lado, tentando encontrar uma cabeleira negra como a noite ou um par de olhos azuis como a água que adorava. Balançou a cabeça fortemente querendo afastar os pensamentos da sua cabeça.

— Isso é ridículo! — berrou, chutando a areia morna — Tira isso da cabeça seu idiota! — agarrou os fios ruivos, os puxando em frustração. 

Continuou andando e se afastando da praia quando sentiu um par de olhos o fitando, a nuca pegando fogo, sabia que estava sendo vigiado. Olhou rapidamente para trás, mas estava sozinho, como constatou quando chegou ali, voltou a caminhar por entre o caminho de areia fina que aos poucos foi substituída por uma de terra, a mata ficando mais fechada, o ar ainda mais úmido.

Caminhou alguns longos minutos até ter seus ouvidos preenchidos pelo som da cachoeira, a brisa que trazia as gotas d’água batendo contra seu rosto, o deixando levemente úmido, junto com o cabelo ruivo. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se sorrir com a leve sensação de liberdade que tudo aquilo lhe trazia. 

O pequeno paraíso intocado de Park Chanyeol. As pessoas não davam muita importância para os lugares interessantes uma vez que sempre viveram rodeados de natureza. O belo era comum, portanto, não era admirado como antigamente, quando ele se fazia escasso. 

O Park andou até a beirada, dando uma olhada para a cachoeira ao longe, o som da água se chocando com o lago, causando leves ondas. Era tudo cristalino então era possível ver os peixinhos coloridos nadando mais na beirada. O meio do lago era bem fundo.

_— PARK!_

Ouviu um grito e se virou, Baekhyun corria de trás de alguns arbustos, indo em sua direção com certa dificuldade, como uma criança que aprendera a andar naquele instante.

— O-o que...? — ele respondeu meio bobo, as sobrancelhas erguidas e a expressão aturdida. 

Baekhyun tinha a consciência de que estava totalmente nu?

— Me desculpe... — parou em frente a ele — Eu te segui da praia até aqui, acho que isso foi errado — disse ofegante, em seguida fitou a cachoeira logo atrás do híbrido. 

— Você... — o Park tentava elaborar alguma frase, mas preferiu apenas manter seus olhos fixos aos azuis, embora seu cérebro ordenasse que ele admirasse o corpo do tritão. 

Baekhyun era menor que si, mas o corpo ainda era esculpido com músculos pequenos e leves, as coxas pareciam firmes pelo o que pôde reparar rapidamente, mas de forma geral ele tinha um corpo magro.

— Você está bem? — se aproximou levando ambas as mãos ao rosto do Park, como era costume — Está vermelho, está doente?! — os dentes pontiagudos desapareceram, junto com a cauda de peixe que era substituída pelo par de pernas, as membranas nos dedos não estavam ali.

O menor ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar seu rosto.

— Não, não... — agarrou o pulso dele, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo — Você tem noção da sua situação?

O silêncio que se seguiu rapidamente começou a irritar o Park, o som da cachoeira ao fundo, as pequenas ondas se chocando com as pedras na beirada do lago. 

— Isso te incomoda? — deu três passos para trás, afastando os braços do corpo e rodando no próprio eixo — Minhas pernas são tão feias? Pensei que sabia que os sirens ganhavam pernas quando sai—

— Não! — quase gritou, estalando a língua e dando as costas ao menor — Por favor, pule na água. Você está totalmente nu — soltou o ar aos poucos, tentando não transparecer o quanto ficou embaraçado com a situação do menor. 

— Nu? — o tritão tombou a cabeça para o lado, fitando os pés — Ter pernas é estar nu? É assim que vocês dizem? — disparou fazendo as perguntas, colando o corpo ao lado do ruivo, agarrando o braço esquerdo com as duas mãos — Você vive andando nu por aí, Chanyeol. 

O maior não sabia mais o que fazer. Rodou os olhos, frustrado; a inocência do tritão às vezes o fazia ter inveja. Soltou um riso baixo, que pelo visto passou despercebido pelo outro, virou-se de frente para Baekhyun, o afastando de seu braço esquerdo, com suas mãos agarrou os cotovelos alheios, sentindo o tritão ficar confuso novamente. 

— Você... — ele retornou, com toda paciência do mundo — Está sem roupas — abaixou o rosto, a boca próxima ao ouvido do moreno — Nós na superfície usamos roupas e estar nu é estar totalmente sem roupas, isso é errado.

Ele afastou de supetão, agarrando a cintura alheia e lançando Baekhyun no lago. Um gritinho foi ouvido, fazendo Chanyeol rir um pouco.

— Não precisava ter feito isso! — gritou quando colocou a cabeça para fora, o bico nos lábios — Era só me explicar que da próxima vez eu arrumaria roupas!

— Não me parece que conseguiria — deu de ombros — Sabe o que são roupas? — gargalhou levando as mãos à barriga.

— É isso que vocês usam sobre o corpo... Bem estranho, por sinal — fez um bico, meio incomodado — Pensei que andar sem elas também era permitido. 

Chanyeol rapidamente pensou o quanto perturbador seria caso eles voltassem para uma época onde andar nu era algo completamente normal. 

Baekhyun, por outro lado, colocou-se deitado, boiando na água, a cauda de peixe balançando e fazendo Chanyeol fitá-la. Possuía uma mistura de azul, lilás e verde claro, era linda. Soltou um resmungo baixo, levando as mãos a barra da blusa clara para tirá-la.

— Vai ficar nu, Chanyeol?! — o tritão perguntou voltando a mergulhar, aparecendo novamente na beirada do lago, apoiando os braços sobre uma pedra, o fitando.

— Vai ficar me encarando? — o rosto do Park começou a pegar fogo.

— Tem algo de errado em te ver nu?

— Aaaah! Por que eu ainda tento!? — gritou erguendo o rosto, fitando o céu completamente azul — Tudo bem, tudo bem... 

Tirou a blusa, a colocando sobre a grama e em seguida tirou os sapatos, deixando-os também ali. Levou as mãos ao cós da calça enquanto observava os olhos azuis fitarem cada movimento seu, Baekhyun olhava exatamente o que suas mãos faziam, sem piscar, aquilo o estava deixando terrivelmente sem graça. 

Abaixou as calças, as tirando e dobrando também, ouviu um suspiro vindo do menor.

— Entediado? — disse erguendo uma sobrancelha, Baekhyun o olhou confuso. 

— Não... — apoiou a cabeça nos braços cruzados, esses ainda sobre a pedra, a cauda se movimentando impaciente. 

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, virando-se para o tritão e tirando a última peça, a cueca pareceu sair com muita dificuldade. 

— Tá tudo bem? — Chanyeol perguntou, houve uma movimentação na água e concluiu que ele havia saído de seu posto, então rapidamente se virou e mergulhou. 

— _Woah!_ — ouviu assim que saiu da água, buscando Baekhyun com os olhos — Chanyeol, por favor, vamos ficar juntos! — o tritão nadou em sua direção, sem lhe dar tempo para pensar; no final, não havia sido uma pergunta. Os braços de Baekhyun rodearam seu pescoço, colando violentamente seus corpos, os peitos se chocaram e Chanyeol prendeu a respiração. 

— Do... Do que está falando? — tentou afastar os braços, mas o tritão o apertava com certa possessão. 

— Nunca te falaram sobre nós? — ele mesmo se afastou, frustrado — Seus pais não contavam histórias de como nossa sociedade vive? O nosso estilo de vida? — o bico voltou, deixando Chanyeol ainda mais impaciente.

— Não — deu as costas, voltando a mergulhar e indo em direção a cachoeira. Ele não estava mentindo, seu pai apenas lhe contou o que era necessário, sua mãe havia morrido porque se relacionou com um humano e sua pena foi essa. O pai não queria que o filho se metesse com a espécie marinha, então deixou Chanyeol com o mínimo de informação possível.

Baekhyun olhou o corpo másculo nadando a sua frente, seus olhos correram dos ombros largos que se movimentavam com as braçadas para as costas, os músculos se redesenhando a todo instante conforme Chanyeol se movimentava. Por fim, a região acima dos glúteos onde existiam duas covinhas extremamente sedutoras que o deixou curioso, a bunda firme e também malhada era outro elemento _muito interessante_. 

— Sua mãe... O-o que aconteceu com ela? — a sua voz pareceu falhar e ele teve que aumentar um pouco a voz enquanto resolvia segui-lo até a cachoeira — Chanyeol?

O tritão não percebeu que o ruivo ficou tenso. Chanyeol não queria tocar no assunto, mas Baekhyun era teimoso e um pouco burro, então eles continuaram a nadar enquanto os segundos se seguiam silenciosamente. 

— Ela foi morta... — chegou até a cachoeira, ele gritava agora porque ela fazia muito barulho. Os corpos a atravessaram, e do outro lado existia uma pequena caverna, rasa, mas ainda se podia ter algum abrigo da água que caía fortemente lá de cima — Foi morta pelo próprio povo por se envolver com um humano — falava sem olhá-lo.

Ele sabia que o tritão estava surpreso, seu silêncio o denunciava. 

— Sinto muito... — respondeu depois de certo tempo, ainda atrás do Park.

— Por que está sempre me seguindo?

A pergunta pareceu dividir Baekhyun ao meio, como se algo o cortasse.

O tritão sentiu as orelhas esquentarem e um frio subir pela espinha, aquela sensação de estar sendo descoberto. 

— E-eu... — Chanyeol tinha os olhos fixos nele, marejados e avermelhados. 

— Diga logo! Por que vem atrás de mim? Sempre! — o menor ainda estava vacilante, não sabia o que responder — Um tubarão comeu a sua língua agora? — riu em escárnio, Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios diante do desconforto — Não podemos sequer ser amigos, Baekhyun... — socou a água — _“Vamos ficar juntos”_... — imitou a voz do moreno — O que você tem na cabeça?! 

Baekhyun ia se afastando enquanto o ruivo falava, e quando percebeu já estavam novamente do lado de fora da cachoeira, os dois. O sol voltou a banhar o topo da cabeça deles, o clima ficando ainda mais tenso. 

— Eu não sabia sobre sua mãe... Me-me desculpa!

— _NÃO É O BASTANTE!_ — gritou.

Os pássaros saíram voando, a voz dele ecoando pela floresta, fazendo o coração do menor disparar, os olhos azuis também ficaram marejados. Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça, sentindo o peso das próprias lágrimas e talvez das próprias palavras, não queria ter ferido o ruivo daquela forma, ele não pensou que iria causar tanta dor.

Mas Chanyeol sabia que não era a intenção do menor, só que Baekhyun era muito inocente, seus atos eram impensados, simples e às vezes aquilo parecia muito provocativo. O maior ficava totalmente atrapalhado, em pensamentos e atitudes.

De repente o ruivo sentiu como se jogassem um balde de água fria sobre sua cabeça, a imagem de um Baekhyun encolhido e com lágrimas nos olhos o fez perceber que estava sendo áspero com o tritão. 

— Desculpa — soltou com um fio de voz, transformando a expressão pesada em uma de arrependimento. 

Silêncio. 

— Eu ouvi os marinheiros falando de você — o tritão jogou, fazendo Chanyeol voltar a ficar em alerta, máximo dessa vez — Eles sabem sobre um boato a respeito de um híbrido de siren, estão atrás de você — a voz baixa do moreno preencheu seus ouvidos e ele ainda falava com a cabeça baixa. 

Baekhyun se afastou, nadando até a beirada e impulsionando o corpo para cima da pedra, a cauda cintilante sob o sol deixou os olhos de Chanyeol levemente queimados, pois brilhava como diamante. Aos poucos foi se transformando no par de penas brancas e torneadas. Baekhyun mantinha os olhos fixos nos dedos dos pés quando ficou em pé do lado de fora, ainda de costas para o maior. 

— Não vejo nada de errado em sermos amigos — ergueu a cabeça olhando para o céu, sabia que Chanyeol o olhava com aqueles olhos verdes e confusos — Eu faria qualquer coisa para ficar perto de você, só que... — estalou a língua, olhando para o lado, depois o fitando sobre o ombro — Pelo visto nunca vai gostar de mim, não entende o que se passa dentro de um siren, _você nunca será como um de nós._

Chanyeol estreitou a distância, ficando próximo da beirada do lago, mas ainda dentro d’água. 

— Me desculpa — pediu novamente e Baekhyun fechou os olhos, negando com a cabeça.

Naquele momento o ruivo sentiu como se estivesse prestes a perder algo de grande valor, Baekhyun não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo depois de lhe dar aquela notícia. 

— Nós... Sereias... — o moreno voltou, agora virando-se para ele e se abaixando, o olhando nos olhos, os orbes azuis tristes — Nós não somos como vocês que escolhem, não temos esse privilégio. Quando nossos olhos se encontram com o da pessoa certa instantaneamente criamos uma ligação, não temos controle sobre isso. 

O ruivo prestava atenção, enquanto Baekhyun falava ele tratou de subir na pedra a sua frente - a nudez de ambos não parecia mais um problema -, Chanyeol sabia do que ele estava falando, entendia é claro, mas iria agir como se não compreendesse de fato. 

— Eu gosto de você híbrido, e não posso suportar isso se você não me quer por perto. 

O tritão encurtou a respiração quando sentiu que Chanyeol estava ali na sua frente, seus olhos na mesma altura e suas respirações se mesclando. O corpo nu ao seu. O maior segurou sutilmente o rosto do tritão, aproximando as faces. 

— Não seja tolo — o ruivo disse. O aperto sutil em seu queixo enquanto trazia seu rosto para mais perto, afim de aproximar as bocas.

Em um susto Baekhyun empurrou o corpo maior, fazendo Chanyeol se desequilibrar e quase cair, se não fosse pelo apoio dos braços, o tritão jogou-se novamente na água do rio, nadando em direção ao seu fundo. Quando Chanyeol se recompôs e percebeu que Baekhyun havia pulado, fez o mesmo, nadando para o fundo atrás dele. 

A cachoeira, por ficar próxima ao mar, tinha uma passagem submersa que dava acesso direto a ele. Baekhyun parecia mais sentir do que de fato saber daquele detalhe, pois ele nadou para baixo até encontrar a passagem.

_“BAEKHYUN!”_

Foi a única coisa que veio à mente do ruivo enquanto ele tentava alcançá-lo. Baekhyun estava bem longe de si, mas ainda conseguia ver a silhueta do tritão nadando sem olhar para trás. 

A escuridão por estarem andando abaixo da ilha desapareceu quando chegaram em alto mar, o menor mudou a direção, indo cada vez mais longe e para baixo e Chanyeol teve que parar. 

_“DROGA!”_

Por um momento esqueceu-se que estava completamente nu, não existia a mínima possibilidade de continuar indo atrás dele. 

-siren-

Chanyeol estava furioso.

Essa era a única explicação para ter cometido tantos erros assim, tentou bolar vários planos para praticar os próximos furtos e simplesmente não conseguiu. Não conseguia tirar o tritão da cabeça desde aquele dia na cachoeira. 

Baekhyun não voltou a aparecer nas praias, não correu mais atrás de si, não lhe deu mais sustos com a sua nudez inocente e aquilo deixava o ruivo com o sentimento de culpa a flor da pele. 

Todas as vezes em que fechava os olhos e tentava bolar frases e mais frases para se desculpar, simplesmente não conseguia. Não sabia se era seu orgulho falando mais alto ou o medo de perder ainda mais o moreno de olhos azuis. E como sentia falta dos olhos brilhantes, do sorriso infantil, da postura inocente, da pele branca que parecia cintilar sob a luz quente do sol. Sentia saudade da movimentação que a causa dele fazia sob a água enquanto nadava próximo a si.

Céus... sentia muita falta de Baekhyun. 

Levou quase duas semanas observando, como sempre, a movimentação dos navios e bolando um novo plano, não poderia mais agir com fazia, sabiam dele agora. 

O tritão havia lhe avisado, então teria que ter ainda mais cuidado ao abordar qualquer navio. A notícia poderia se espalhar como o vento e isso não iria ajudá-lo em nada e se Chanyeol não conseguisse roubar, consequentemente não conseguiria mais ajudar a sua comunidade e isso ele não suportaria. 

A movimentação na praia era intensa, seus olhos percorriam todos os cantos atrás dos capitães, tentando entender as ordens que eram dadas e para onde cada carga estaria sendo levada. Chanyeol atacava com foco, sempre em objetos pequenos e leves que pudessem valer uma boa quantidade de moedas de ouro. 

Observou um primeiro navio sair, mas preferiu não o atacar, existia muitas pessoas para presenciar aquilo e ele não queria nenhuma testemunha, o correto seria atacar o último navio, sempre. 

Suho estava escorado em uma pequena tora enfiada na areia macia, seus olhos fitavam a todo instante Sehun e Jongdae indo e vindo com caixas para dentro de seu querido barco. 

Navegar era o negócio da família e os amigos estavam com ele desde pequenos, confiava na palavra deles então iria fazer exatamente como planejaram, e tentaria então pegar o híbrido de siren.

Soltou uma risada nasalada desencostando da madeira e indo até Sehun.

— Está tudo pronto?

— Sim, chefe... — entortou a cabeça — Pelo visto ele está nos observando há um tempo, percebeu?

Suho assentiu. Viu o par de olhos verdes no topo do rochedo há um tempo, mas fez-se de desentendido, se o híbrido percebesse que todos ali já sabiam dele, fugiria. 

Chanyeol ainda estava quieto, os olhos fixos já ardiam de tanto que estavam fixos na movimentação abaixo de si. O capitão do navio estava conversando com um dos marujos enquanto sustentava um sorriso confiante demais, ele estalou a língua, todos eram confiantes e sempre eram roubados.

— Não vai rir quando ficar alguns quilos mais pobre — se ajeitou, mudando de posição. Eles carregavam algumas caixas de moedas, eram pagamentos pelas mercadorias: tecidos, roupas, tapetes, alguns objetos de decoração, comida, sementes. 

Os olhos de Chanyeol estavam tão cansados e sua cabeça estava tão carregada de Baekhyun que ele não percebeu quando a movimentação diminuiu e apenas dois deles ficaram ali. 

— Acho que já está na hora. O Jongdae já foi, certo? — Suho parecia meio ansioso.

— Sim capitão, a qualquer momento ele—

Sehun não teve tempo para terminar de responder, um grito foi ouvido, vindo de cima. Eles sabiam onde o híbrido estava escondido, os bisbilhotando, quando procuraram por uma movimentação onde ele estava, viram apenas tiros sendo dados. 

— Vamos! — Sehun gritou correndo para cima, sendo acompanhado de Suho. 

Chanyeol foi pego desprevenido. O homem chegou por trás de si, tentando lhe dar uma coronhada com a arma que tinha em mãos, mas seus reflexos foram mais rápidos, embora a mente estivesse cansada, ainda existia um pouco de autorresposta em si. 

— Olá híbrido! — ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios, apontando a arma imediatamente em sua direção. Chanyeol avançou e agarrou o braço dele, o erguendo, os tiros foram dados para cima, fazendo a arma perder algumas balas — Sua mania de roubar barcos vai acabar! — voltou a falar girando o braço, mas viu o punho fechado do outro vindo na direção de seu rosto.

Jongdae levou um soco bem dado no nariz, fazendo a cabeça cair para trás, mas não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo perder a consciência ou ficar tonto.

— Filho da puta... — Chanyeol cerrou os dentes com a reação dele, os punhos fechados em sinal claro de ataque.

— Bate feito uma sereia — o outro riu em escárnio, o sangue escorrendo das narinas, tocou ali — Vai precisar de mais do que isso. Pensei que fossem fortes — deu de ombros, partindo para cima dele outra vez.

O ruivo deu as costas a Jongdae, correndo em direção a floresta. Não queria levá-lo até a vila uma vez que as crianças viviam brincando por lá. Correu como se sua vida dependesse disso e quando se deu por si, não havia apenas o marujo lhe perseguindo, mas dois, três, quatro homens que se juntaram a ele, as armas apontadas em suas costas.

— Atirem para ferir, e não matar! — ouviu um grito e disparos, encolheu-se nos próprios ombros desviando do caminho, indo rumo a uma árvore. Tinha que pensar rápido. Agarrou-se no tronco, galhos, e começou a subir, os homens pararam lá embaixo, mirando para cima e atirando.

— Não vai acabar a bala?! — perguntou mais pra si mesmo em um sussurro ofegante. 

Equilibrou-se dentre os galhos, indo de árvore em árvore tentando fugir por cima, de volta para a praia. 

Não daria conta de cinco pessoas sozinho, então teria que levá-los para um campo conhecido, lutar próximo da água era o melhor a se fazer.

Quando pulou novamente no chão, fazendo alguns galhos secos quebrarem, pode respirar melhor, achando que havia despistado o bando.

— Ora, ora... — Chanyeol levantou a cabeça, ficando em pé, respirando com dificuldade — Corre muito bem, talvez tão bem quanto nada, mas infelizmente não vou poder deixar você chegar até ela — Suho se referia a água. Estava com o sorriso confiante em seus lábios, Sehun se aproximou, logo atrás.

— Onde eu atiro, chefe? — o rapaz disse, duas pistolas bem carregadas apontadas para o híbrido — Sinto o cheiro das moedas de ouro — sorriu também.

Chanyeol tentava normalizar a respiração, os passos rápidos atrás de si denunciavam que o bando de Jongdae estava logo atrás, o cercando.

— Não tem para onde ir agora, híbrido — Suho voltou a falar — Acho que nem precisaremos atirar, está cercado — deu de ombros, fez um bico fingindo ter pena dele.

O maior franziu o cenho, odiava os humanos mais do que os sirens, essa ganância, a vontade de sempre querer mais e mais, nunca estavam satisfeitos. 

— Posso tirar a minha vida a qualquer instante, então não teria valor algum para vocês — ergueu o rosto, normalizando a respiração — Por que querem tanto um híbrido? O dinheiro nunca é suficiente?

— Não... — Jongdae andou até ficar a sua frente, ao lado de Suho e Sehun — Nunca é e... Além disso — também deu de ombros — Seria nossa pequena vingança, você vive roubando os barcos — circulou o ar com a arma em mãos — Isso é bem chato. 

— Pessoas passam fome dentro das florestas, nas vilas! — cuspiu — Vocês imbecis ficam enchendo o rabo de moedas enquanto passamos fome! — gritou. 

Suho revirou os olhos, entediado. 

— Quanta bobagem. Peguem ele!

Os capangas atrás de Chanyeol avançaram em sua direção, mas um grito agudo cortou o ar e uma silhueta pulou em cima de um deles. Os homens se agitaram e Suho ficou confuso.

Sehun e Jongdae correram na direção do ruivo, os homens atrás dele lutando contra outros corpos pequenos que se moviam bem rápido. Chanyeol defendeu-se das investidas dos dois. Mais corpos pulavam das copas das árvores para cima deles.

— Droga! — o ruivo sussurrou pra si, eram corpos nus, sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

 _— Chanyeol! –_ Baekhyun gritou avançando sobre Sehun, o derrubando no chão. O tritão rangeu os dentes, soltando um som gutural enquanto ergueu a mão em garras, as unhas cresceram e ele investiu contra o outro, mas Suho atirou para cima, próximo de si, o fazendo parar no meio do caminho. Sehun o empurrou e Jongdae já estava se enroscando com Chanyeol, o ruivo não poderia salvá-lo, o tritão estava por si só. 

— Trouxe a família?! — Suho zombou enquanto Baekhyun se afastava, tentando ajudar Chanyeol — Que merda é essa?

— Saiam daqui! — o menor gritou para os outros sirens, quatro deles ao todo. Os corpos desnudos rapidamente se embrenharam na mata, indo de encontro com a água. 

Não estavam longe do mar. 

Cinco capangas estavam desacordados no chão. Jongdae tinha um olho roxo combinando com o nariz cheio de sangue seco. Chanyeol deu passos para trás enquanto Baekhyun o agarrava, o impedindo de cair.

— Que ceninha ridícula... — Sehun apoiou um dos braços no chão, levantando. Suas pistolas voaram para longe quando Baekhyun se jogou então foi para pegá-las. 

Três de um lado, Chanyeol e Baekhyun de outro. O tritão dessa vez estava devidamente vestido, mas o ruivo estava ainda exausto para proteger os dois.

— Ficou maluco? — sussurrou para ele. Baekhyun tentou ver se estava ferido — Eu estou bem — agarrou um pulso do menor — Quero que vá embora.

— Não! 

— Baekhyun! — o prendeu mais, tirando uma careta de seu rosto — Estou te suplicando. Sai daqui! — a voz quase falhando, estava cansado. 

O menor sentiu seu mundo desabar, o coração apertou e seus olhos moldaram-se em uma expressão de tristeza.

— Eu não quero deixar você... _Chan..._

— Corre! — empurrou ele, e o tritão o fez. 

Sehun já estava com as armas em mãos quando Baekhyun virou-se para correr, os tiros pegando de raspão nos troncos enquanto o corpo menor corria para o meio das árvores. Chanyeol aproveitou da distração e correu atrás dele, se embrenhando dentre a mata novamente. 

— NÃO DEIXEM ELES ESCAPAR! — Suho estava sem paciência, Chanyeol não era ninguém para fazer joguinhos com ele.

Sehun e Jongdae voltaram para a perseguição, o azar do Park era que ambos eram bons de mira e estavam igualmente furiosos, era uma combinação perigosa. 

Para os dois que fugiam o terreno mudou, uma ladeira se fez presente. Chanyeol sentia o peito arder, a boca seca e os pés começaram a incomodar, ele imaginava como os outros estavam, mas eles eram tão sedentos que nenhuma coisa parecia impedi-los de ir atrás de si. 

Quando terminou de descer pode ver Baekhyun a sua frente, indicando com a cabeça para onde deveria seguir, e ele o fez, correndo ainda mais até a mata dar lugar às pedras, o chão voltando a ficar irregular e cheio delas. 

— Se a gente o pegar, juro que vou torturá-lo até pedir misericórdia! — Jongdae reclamou quase caindo, Sehun o acompanhando na risada, também haviam chegado na parte debaixo. 

— Acho que o chefe não vai deixar.

— Ele não precisa saber! 

Saíram em disparada, sentindo as pedras cutucarem a sola dos pés. 

A dupla teve que parar de supetão quando o corpo do ruivo a frente mergulhou dentre as rochas, os corpos brecaram antes de qualquer coisa, o cenário era confuso. Não sabiam onde começava e terminava o chão firme, várias poças d’água intercalavam o solo com as pedras, o mar vinha logo a frente. 

— Filho da puta! — Jongdae estava sem paciência. 

Os dois miraram as armas no sentido do solo, qualquer movimento seria uma justificativa para puxar o gatilho; estavam putos. Suho chegou logo atrás. 

— Onde está o híbrido de merda? — perguntou rapidamente, o cenho franzido e as mãos em punhos cerrados.

— Pulou chefe, sinto muito, mas não—

— Aaah! — o grito de Suho fez com que os dois virassem rapidamente, Chanyeol o tinha em uma gravata. 

— Joguem as armas na água, agora! — apertou ainda mais o braço, o corpo estava totalmente molhado e os fios ruivos grudados na testa.

— ATIREM! — Suho berrou — Atirem nesse filho da puta!

— Cala a boca! — o ruivo cerrou os dentes — Estou sem paciência pra humano imbecil! — Sehun ergueu as pistolas na direção de Chanyeol, no inferno que iria errar seus tiros, isso nunca havia acontecido.

— Errou vermelhinho, eu sou muito bom em atirar — cerrou os dentes, ajeitando as armas nas mãos, a mira certa no meio da testa do híbrido — Melhor soltar o chefe, ou eu atiro!

— SEHUN! — Jongdae gritou e a água ao seu lado se agitou.

Baekhyun pulou, agarrando um dos braços de Sehun no mesmo momento em que ele puxou os dois gatilhos, no mesmo instante Suho girou o corpo, dando mais área de acerto para o companheiro de barco. Chanyeol caiu no chão sentindo a dor aguda na cintura, as mãos foram de encontro ao ferimento, o marinheiro havia acertado em cheio dois tiros ali.

Suho, enquanto isso, se levantava intacto, quando fazia menção de se aproximar do híbrido, cabeças emergiram, olhos azuis, vermelhos, verdes, todos eles fitavam ele e a Jongdae, Sehun estava desaparecido. 

— Desista, ou vamos devorá-los — um dele disse, a cabeça totalmente fora da água. 

O rosto redondo e o olhar infantil reluzindo em vermelho, a boca quando abria esbanjava os dentes pontiagudos.

Jongdae o fitou e depois Suho.

— Chefe... — maneou com a cabeça — Vamos deixar pra lá, tem muito deles.

O marinheiro ajudou o capitão, o deixando finalmente em pé enquanto o arrastava para longe. Chanyeol ainda estava estirado no chão, o sangue jorrando do ferimento. 

O mesmo siren que havia dado o aviso o garrou no pé, o puxando para dentro d’água, quando o corpo mergulhou a nuvem de sangue se fez presente.

Enquanto isso, o corpo de Sehun se debatia, assim que Baekhyun o agarrou, ele atirou, mas isso não impediu que o siren o jogasse do outro lado, dentro do mar. O rapaz sentiu mais pares de mãos rodearem seu corpo, o apertando, aranhando, as garras das sereis eram afiadas. Suas armas foram esquecidas e de repente uma mão agarrou seu rosto. Quando Sehun fitou os olhos amarelos a sua frente sentiu o restante do ar em seus pulmões se esvair, os orbes grudados aos seus eram como ímãs, seu corpo paralisou e ele então não sentiu mais nada. 

Suho e Jongdae jamais saberiam a respeito do poder de um siren, o que ele poderia fazer a um humano. 

O loiro por fim aproximou as faces, colando os lábios em um beijo que Sehun não negou, mas os seus olhos ainda estavam abertos assistindo a tudo, e quando sentiu sua vida abandonando o corpo soube que não havia mais nada a ser feito. 


	4. Como um humano

_“Foi uma péssima ideia, Baekhyun!”,_ o loiro o repreendia, o corpo de Chanyeol estava devidamente emaranhado de algas, estavam muito, muito fundo no mar de Jeju. 

_“Tarde demais! Já o ajudamos, não é?”._ Baekhyun ralhou em resposta, sem olhá-lo. Tocou o ferimento que já estava cicatrizando, ele e os outros dois haviam tirado as balas do corpo do híbrido. 

_“Cala a boca!”_

Uma terceira voz surgiu, fazendo o moreno fitá-lo.

_“Qual o seu problema Minseok? Foi você que o puxou até o mar!”_

_“Eu disse ao Luhan!”_

Baekhyun olhou de Minseok para o loiro, esse emburrado e de braços cruzados ao lado do corpo inerte de Chanyeol. 

_“Ele odeia os humanos”,_ Minseok continuou e Baekhyun negou com a cabeça. 

_“Não precisam ficar aqui, eu vou leva-lo para a superfície depois que acordar.”_

O tritão fitou o rosto sereno, os fios vermelhos dançando com a água, os lábios avermelhados e as bolhas pequeninas que saiam deles. Baekhyun sentia algo na boca do estômago que o deixava ansioso, esperando que Chanyeol acordasse.

 _“Isso é suicídio!”._ Luhan contornou o corpo do híbrido, parando ao lado dele, de frente para o moreno. _“Nossa espécie não pode se misturar com a dele e você sabe disso!”_

O tritão rodou os olhos, a cabeleira loira e os olhos amarelos de Luhan estavam ali, apenas para alertá-lo de que ele poderia muito bem dedurá-lo.

_“Vai contar aos anciões?”_

_“Não!”_

_“Ótimo, fim de conversa!”_

Minseok ao seu lado riu, os dentes afiados a mostra e os olhos ficando em uma quase risca. Luhan o repreendeu com o olhar e o siren logo se recompôs. 

_“Não aguento mais ficar aqui, divirtam-se”. O loiro_ disse por último, impulsionando o corpo em direção a escuridão e fazendo a água borbulhar. Minseok fechou os olhos, o loiro era dramático quando queria.

_“Não ligue, ele está apenas com inveja.”_

Baekhyun fitou ele mais uma vez, sorrindo agora mais calmo. Luhan era sempre uma grande tempestade em copo d’água, mas ele entendia claramente a preocupação do amigo em relação com a própria espécie. Sereias eram seres mitológicos há tempos esquecidos, ele não queria ninguém da superfície os caçando com arpões gigantes e balas que queimavam a pele, eles queriam poder ter a liberdade de nadar na superfície e até mesmo esticar as pernas nas praias de areias quentes. 

Minseok se aproximou por trás, levando as mãos aos ombros de Baekhyun enquanto os dois observavam o corpo de Chanyeol ainda desacordado. O corpo do maior deu um solavanco, assustando dos dois sirens. Minseok se jogou para trás, se afastando, o híbrido ainda era coisa nova para ele. 

_“Não se preocupe, ele está apenas dormindo”,_ Baekhyun se aproximou tocando a face desacordada. _“Preciso ir com ele até a superfície. Não conte ao Luh.”_

O outro assentiu e Baekhyun removeu as algas do corpo do híbrido, agarrou Chanyeol pelas axilas, nadando até a superfície. Quando colocou a cabeça para fora, averiguou se estava tudo bem, sem piratas, sem marujos, sem ameaças. 

Voltou a mergulhar para ir de encontro com a praia mais próxima. 

Como Chanyeol nunca lhe disse onde morava, o tritão fora obrigado a montar um acampamento humilde no meio das árvores até que ele estivesse acordado. 

Quando a noite chegou Baekhyun teve que acender a maldita fogueira, não sabia como fazer aquilo, não era necessário fogo na água e ele nunca passou muito tempo em terra firme a ponto de ter que se aquecer, ou aquecer outro alguém. 

Quando a pequena chama apareceu deu graças aos deuses, assoprou com um pouco de força para a chama subir e ela o fez.

— Ah... Graças aos deuses! — resmungou, cansado e tonto. Seus olhos voltaram-se ao corpo ainda dormente de Chanyeol — _Querido..._ Está demorando para acordar. 

Virou o corpo na direção dele, se ajeitando melhor enquanto colocava sua mão na testa alheia, os olhos de repente tremeram e se abriram.

— Hum... — Chanyeol soltou um resmungo baixo, abrindo os olhos por completo, a imagem de Baekhyun logo a sua frente, a lua e a fogueira — Eu morri?

— Não, bobo — riu fraco, se aproximando ainda mais, colando o ouvido no peito forte — Se sente bem? — afastou-se. Verificar o coração do outro foi algo que fez por impulso e depois Baekhyun ficou se perguntando o porquê de tê-lo feito, afinal.

Ajudou Chanyeol a se arrumar melhor, de forma mais confortável no chão de folhas para que ele pudesse descansar sem problemas.

— Eu não sei onde você mora, me desculpa — começou baixinho, se afastando um pouco para deixar que ele respirasse melhor — Tudo bem se amanhã eu te levar até lá? 

O ruivo apenas sorriu, a mão apoiada no peito dedilhando a camisa ainda úmida.

— Conseguiu acender a fogueira sozinho? — arqueou as sobrancelhas, em tom de brincadeira — Estou surpreso.

Baekhyun sorriu para ele também, voltando a se aproximar.

— Se quiser posso te ajudar com as roupas, elas secarão mais rápido se eu colocar próximo do fogo — o ruivo deu de ombros e o tritão quebrou a distância, o ajudando a tirar as peças.

Era difícil para um siren sentir frio fora d’água, Baekhyun não precisava totalmente da fogueira para se aquecer, muito menos Chanyeol, mas ela ainda os ajudaria com os animais e insetos. 

O tritão colocou as roupas sobre os galhos secos que havia reunido. Chanyeol ainda estava deitado, agora só com a cueca cobrindo o corpo, o ferimento à mostra.

— Não me parece tão grave agora — a voz rouca comentou, fisgando a atenção do menor — Obrigado por cuidar de mim — o sorriso estava lá novamente e aquecia o coração do tritão.

Baekhyun sentiu ímpetos de se jogar em cima do corpo malhado do híbrido, mas queria manter certa distância de Chanyeol. Não sabia se ele ainda queria sua aproximação depois do que aconteceu na cachoeira. Mas o ruivo ainda o fitava, olho no olho e o menor não sabia o que dizer, quando ele bateu sutilmente no espaço ao seu lado, o moreno soltou a respiração, que não percebeu estar presa, indo até lá e se acomodando ao lado do corpo deitado.

— Me desculpa... Se vale de alguma coisa — Chanyeol comentou olhando para o céu estrelado — Quer dizer... Você salvou a minha vida e eu fui bem idiota antes — virou para olhá-lo.

O corpo do tritão estava colado ao seu, Baekhyun se ajeitou, levando a cabeça até seu ombro, os rostos absurdamente colados, nariz com nariz e ele apenas sorriu.

— Não seja chorão, não há lados errados aqui — a mão subiu até o rosto, brincando com os fios ruivos, os enrolando nos dedos. 

Os olhos ainda estavam fixos, um no outro e pretendiam ficar assim por um longo tempo, nenhum dos dois percebeu quando o sono veio, muito menos quando o sol voltou a nascer. E era cedo quando Baekhyun espremeu os olhos, os abrindo em seguida para sentir o aroma da pele de Chanyeol misturado com maresia. O ruivo ressonava baixinho, ainda com os braços rodeando o seu corpo, em um meio abraço torto, esperava que ele não sentisse dor quando acordasse. 

Ergueu-se e fitou a fogueira baixa, praticamente apagada, agarrou as roupas do hibrido ali próximas, as trazendo para próximo do nariz, inalando o perfume natural de Chanyeol.

— Ei... Pervertido — ouviu a voz dele, baixa. Estava acordando e o tritão girou a cabeça para olhá-lo despertar — Não cheire minhas roupas como se eu fosse algo precioso.

— Mas você é... — deu de ombros, a resposta veio simples e impensada, mas bateu nos ouvidos do ruivo como um furacão, o fazendo estremecer. 

Chanyeol não conseguia se conformar com Baekhyun, não entendia como o tritão podia ser tão inocente mesmo cometendo coisas, às vezes, maliciosas, tudo sem perceber. Ele chegou a pensar que era um grande pervertido por achar essas situações sensuais, mas ele tratou de afastar rapidamente os pensamentos, colocando-se sentado enquanto o menor se aproximava, lhe entregando as roupas. 

Se a tarefa de as tirar fora fácil, colocar seria o mesmo, mas Chanyeol sentia na boca do estômago a ansiedade em voltar para casa.

— Eu dormi perfeitamente bem — terminou de se vestir — Mas eu realmente estou ansioso para chegar em casa — levantou-se, colocando o peso nos pés que doeram um pouco — Ainda preciso do aconchego da minha cama. 

Baekhyun apenas sorriu e assentiu, apagando a fogueira e ficando à sua frente.

— Posso ir junto? — ergueu as sobrancelhas, ansioso feito uma criança.

Chanyeol apenas ergueu a mão, amenizando a expressão. Baekhyun andou até ele, tocando nos dedos compridos e sentindo o maior fechar a mão na sua. O tritão abaixou a cabeça e sorriu pequeno. 

As borboletas no estômago se remexeram. 

Andaram por alguns minutos, Chanyeol sempre segurando a mão do menor com firmeza, e sendo retribuído, quando chegaram na casa do ruivo, ele percebeu que tritão havia ficado acanhado.

— Não precisa ter vergonha — entrou com ele vindo atrás — Não há nada de especial aqui — riu baixo.

— Nossas casas não são assim, como as da terra — respondeu acompanhando-o, entrando na cozinha — Acho que eu realmente não me adaptaria à vida do lado de cá.

As mãos se separaram e Chanyeol foi buscar algo dentro da geladeira.

— Nosso sistema de energia vem das plantas, acho que isso não é novidade para vocês.

Baekhyun negou.

— Nunca foi, realmente... Sempre vivemos usando o que as plantas marinhas nos dão, e estamos bem assim.

— Quem me dera se aqui fosse igualmente uma paz como lá embaixo — apontou para o chão, entregando uma maçã para o menor — Vocês comem isso quando estão aqui em cima? 

O moreno deu de ombros, sorrindo cúmplice, mordeu a fruta em seguida e fitou o ruivo.

— Oh, minha nossa! — abriu a boca, colocando a mão na frente dela em vergonha — Isso é muito gostoso, Chanyeol!

O maior deu a volta na mesa, ficando de frente para Baekhyun. Novamente aquela pureza estava ali, o atraindo cada vez mais para perto dele e o híbrido sinceramente estava farto de continuar a tentar escapar daquela sensação boa que sentia em todas as vezes que o tritão sorria, animado por descobrir algo novo fora d’água. 

O maior pegou a fruta da mão dele e Baekhyun o fitou nos olhos, confuso. Suas mãos subiram para o entorno do rosto menor, como o tritão gostava de fazer consigo. Aproximou as bocas em um beijo delicado, fazendo o moreno se derreter.

Baekhyun levou suas mãos às alheias, sentindo a pele quente, mesmo ali. O toque dos lábios de Chanyeol nos seus o deixava estranhamente agitado, uma sensação na base do estômago que não sabia explicar, nunca havia sentido aquilo. Suas pernas ficaram moles e o coração disparou. 

Quando se afastaram, olharam-se. Chanyeol queria dizer alguma coisa, sentia que o tritão estava desestabilizado, mas aguardou.

— Eu... Isso... — Baekhyun começou, se afastou um passo para trás, seus olhos azuis estavam brilhantes, como as estrelas. Chanyeol adorava as estrelas. — Isso é bem diferente de beijar debaixo d’água.

— Já beijou debaixo d’água?! — o ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha, perguntando em um tom animado. 

— Não, não... — o menor tentou se consertar — Não que eu tenha beijado, mas só é... Diferente — escondeu-se nos ombros erguidos — Foi o meu primeiro beijo.

As mãos do híbrido ainda estavam em sua face, Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça sentindo o rosto esquentar bruscamente, aquelas sensações eram novas. Sirens se relacionavam da mesma forma que os humanos. Tirando a questão do laço instantâneo que criavam ao trocar olhares. Passavam a gostar uns dos outros, beijavam-se, amavam-se, mas para o moreno ainda era estranho estar ali com Chanyeol. Era o seu primeiro contato com outro ser e ele era um híbrido, certo? Meio siren e meio humano, o tritão só não havia se imaginado assim, tão amarrado a ele.

O ruivo ergueu novamente o rosto de Baekhyun, os olhares se chocando.

— Posso ficar com você assim, o tempo que quiser — ele se referiu a troca de olhares — Me desculpa por ter sido um escroto com você na cachoeira, a minha mãe...

— Não precisa disso — se encolheu, levando novamente suas mãos às dele — Eu jamais deixaria de gostar de você por isso, não seja bobo. 

Chanyeol fechou os olhos e sorri, dessa vez fora Baekhyun quem impulsionou o corpo para cima afim de captar os lábios avermelhados, o beijo tinha gosto de maçã. 

_-siren-_

Chanyeol nunca achou que Baekhyun iria lidar tão bem com a situação, mas ele estava ficando preocupado. O tritão praticamente trocou a água pela terra, só voltava para o mar a noite, o que fez o híbrido questionar várias coisas. 

Estavam na praia arrumando algumas cestas de pesca, a vila estava com os objetos em falta e digamos que roubar não era a única vocação do Park. Ele tentava explicar ao moreno como trançar a palha para que ela ficasse firme e formasse o desenho desejado. 

— Faça assim e ficará legal — ele explicou levando os fios de palha para um lado e o outro, olhou Baekhyun e sorriu, se afastando até as que já estavam prontas, as organizando.

Baekhyun parecia atento no que estava fazendo, e ele havia conseguido fazer uma ou duas, mas ainda estava enrolado. 

— _Aaargh!_ Não precisamos dessas coisas para ter alimento! — desistiu fazendo um bico, Chanyeol apenas pegou o cesto de suas mãos, colocando-o ao lado do moreno.

— Não se estresse por pouco, venha aqui — segurou sua mão, o fazendo levantar-se da pedra. 

Puxou o corpo menor para o seu, em um abraço possessivo enquanto os lábios se tocaram, depois daquele dia esse ato se tornou rotineiro, automático e o híbrido só agradecia. Baekhyun era muito receptivo e nunca deixou de agir de forma meiga e inocente, os beijos eram simples, mas acendiam em Chanyeol aquele fogo que preferia guardar somente para si. Por enquanto.

— Vamos voltar para casa.

O moreno assentiu, estava quase se tornando “nossa” em vez de “minha” para o ruivo, e aquilo o assustava. 

Estavam andando pela estradinha de terra quando o Park resolveu sanar todas as suas dúvidas.

— Sua família... Tá tudo bem pra ela de você ficar na superfície? 

Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios e o ruivo percebeu, havia sim algo de errado e infelizmente eles teriam que tocar naquele assunto. 

— Eu sempre me interessei mais pelas coisas aqui de cima, Channie... — ele começou, chutando as pedrinhas pelo caminho, as mãos ainda unidas — Meus pais, na verdade, não se importam mais com o que eu faço, acho que estão cansados de brigarem comigo em relação a isso — deu de ombros. 

Chanyeol preferiu parar por ali, o moreno estava desconfortável e não queria ser grosseiro, iria incomodar aos dois iniciar qualquer tipo de discussão. 

Quando chegaram na casa do Park o tritão soltou as mãos, correndo para dentro e se jogando na cama pequena, estava tão cansado que poderia dormir um dia inteiro. Chanyeol foi comer alguma coisa e depois o seguiu, entrando no quarto e encontrando um corpo cansado cochilando sobre o colchão. Se jogou sobre o mesmo, mas sem acertar o menor, se acomodando e trazendo Baekhyun para cima de si, o peito sendo usado como travesseiro, uma das mãos fazendo um carinho gostoso nos fios negros.

— Hum... Isso é bom — a bochecha estava amassada na camisa clara do ruivo, Chanyeol poderia jurar que ele estava babando — Podemos ficar assim até de noite?

— Hey... Não babe aí, ela está limpa! — apenas repreendeu, sem se mover um milímetro sequer. Sentiu Baekhyun sorrir e desceu os dedos até a base da orelha, fazendo cócegas. 

— Aí não Chan... Sinto cócegas — ele ergueu a cabeça, fitando o híbrido. Os lábios em um bico convidativo que Chanyeol logo deu um selo. 

Baekhyun tinha os olhos cerrados, meio sonolento, meio dormente devido ao arrepio que os dedos do ruivo proporcionavam com o carinho no pé da orelha, o problema para o tritão era saber identificar o que estava sentindo.

— Sabe... — apoiou o queixo no tronco do Park, arrancando uma careta dele — Às vezes eu não sei direito o que sinto.

— Como assim? — moveu-se, tombando a cabeça para o lado em confusão. 

— Seu carinho... — ele começou — Me arrepia e me deixa... Quente — fechou os olhos — Sinto muita vontade de te beijar, e de tirar a sua roupa.

O híbrido arqueou as sobrancelhas, Baekhyun estava realmente lhe dizendo aquilo? Ele ficava excitado e não sabia ao certo o que era estar naquela situação. 

— Ah... Vejamos... Talvez você possa testar — maneou com a cabeça.

— Testar? — ergueu-se, o olhando fundo nos olhos — Como assim testar? — agora ele estava confuso.

O ruivo realmente não sabia como iria explicar, ou até mesmo ensinar as coisas mais... Quentes para Baekhyun. Ele provavelmente nunca teve uma relação mais intima. Não que o Park saísse por aí com várias e várias pessoas, mas só talvez os sirens fizessem isso de forma diferente, mas ele não queria saber dos detalhes, Baekhyun também não saberia lhe explicar. 

Ele se sentou de frente para o outro, alguns segundos de silêncio se prosseguiram, Baekhyun esperava com certa expectativa. O sol lá fora estava se pondo e logo ele teria que voltar para o mar, Chanyeol vagou os olhos pela janela, vendo os pássaros voarem ao longe, sobre a água. Voltou os orbes verde safira para o tritão e depois as mãos à barra da própria camisa, para tirá-la. 

— Veja, tudo bem para você me ver assim? — começou perguntando, o tronco desnudo e os músculos bem formados a mostra. Havia ali um pouco de brilho, devido ao suor da caminhada que deram — Sente vontade de fazer alguma coisa quando me vê assim? — ergueu os braços para os lados.

Baekhyun desceu os olhos pelo pescoço, clavícula e depois os mamilos, Chanyeol sem camiseta era algo normal, todos os sirens tinham a parte de cima desnudas. 

Seus dedos subiram até a musculatura dos ombros, caindo até os mamilos e depois para o abdômen, arrepiando a pele do Park. Os olhos azuis fixos nos movimentos que fazia. 

— É muito natural para os sirens estarem desnudos na parte de cima. O que me deixa confuso é o que temos abaixo da cintura.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, nesse momento a situação ficara realmente complicada.

— Hum... Entendo. — na verdade não entendia.

Estava começando a entrar em pânico, não sabia como explicar ao tritão como funcionava o processo de excitação e até onde poderia chegar com aquilo. 

O Park ergueu-se da cama — o moreno ainda sentado — levou as mãos ao cós da calça de moletom fina a empurrando para baixo e a tirando, jogando de qualquer jeito em cima de uma cadeira esquecida ao lado da cama. Ergueu os braços nas laterais do corpo mais uma vez, esperando alguma reação do menor.

— E então? 

— Então...? — Baekhyun respondeu, a cabeça tombada para o lado — Não sei onde quer chegar, estou confuso — encolheu-se nos próprios ombros.

Chanyeol soltou uma risada alta, céus... Baekhyun estava fodidamente fofo todo confuso daquela forma, era um maldito pervertido, tinha toda certeza disso. Estava praticamente nu na frente dele, e mesmo assim o moreno não entendia o que poderia fazer. 

— Vou te beijar — disse sentando-se novamente em frente ao tritão, agarrou o rosto dele o beijando profundamente, sentiu as mãos pequenas tocarem seu tronco, mais abaixo, envergonhadas — Quando eu te beijar, me toque mais — segurou o pulso dele, afastando os lábios — Aqui — colocou ambas as mãos na altura dos mamilos, mais para as laterais — Pode agarrar, arranhar, coloque o que está sentindo com os beijos nos seus toques, eu vou gostar. 

Quando voltou a colar as bocas pode sentir Baekhyun o agarrar mais firme, talvez menos confuso e sorriu entre o beijo com aquilo. O maior impulsionou o corpo dele para trás, e o menor deixou-se ser guiado, as mãos pequenas espalmando em suas costas, mantendo o contato. 

O tritão instintivamente abriu as pernas e Chanyeol se afastou.

— Viu, como não sabe o que está fazendo? — perguntou com os lábios próximos, respirações ofegantes — Se eu beijar o seu pescoço agora, vai sentir um arrepio pelas costas, e seu membro vai ficar duro.

— Meu... Meu o que? — ele perguntou, mas foi ignorado. 

Chanyeol começou a sentir-se inebriado com a situação, Baekhyun totalmente sem entender, entregue daquela forma o deixaria brutalmente excitado. Quando desceu seus lábios até o pescoço dele ouviu um gritinho seguido de um gemido lânguido e foi praticamente o estopim. Se afastou novamente para olhá-lo fundo nos olhos.

— _Baekkie..._ — gemeu o nome dele — Nós não poderíamos simplesmente fazer?

— Chan — agarrou os ombros dele — Fazer o quê?

Chanyeol bateu a testa no peito alheio, soltando o ar e resmungando baixo, derrotado. Levantou-se e passou as mãos nos fios ruivos, por um breve momento esqueceu-se do membro excitado, e que estava apenas de cueca. 

Baekhyun ficou indo e vindo com os olhos, observando o híbrido andar de um lado para o outro, tentando se segurar. 

— Me desculpa... — disse baixinho, fazendo Chanyeol parar em sua frente — Mas Chan, isso é normal? — apontou.

O maior acompanhou com os olhos, vendo que o tritão fitava o membro dentro da cueca, mordeu o lábio inferior levando a mão até ele.

— _Ah... Isso..._ — soltou o ar aos poucos — Como eu vou te explicar essas coisas? É vergonhoso demais — disse choroso — Baekhyun o que eu faço? — massageou o membro sobre o tecido fino. 

Baekhyun se levantou, agarrou os braços do mais alto o colocando sentado na cama novamente, ajoelhou-se na frente dele, na beirada da cama, olhando nos olhos verdes marejados de vergonha, o rosto vermelho e quente.

— Me diz o que tenho que fazer pra te ajudar, e depois... Depois falamos melhor sobre isso! — disse estabanado, sem saber onde colocar a mão — Você está com dor, é isso? 

Chanyeol fechou ainda mais os olhos, mordeu ainda mais os lábios. Procurou as mãos do menor a sua frente, as agarrando com certa força, Baekhyun ficou em silêncio observando o que ele iria fazer para então, aprender.

— Nosso corpo fica excitado... — começou, apoiou as mãos pequenas sobre o membro, soltando o ar e relaxando — Coloque as mãos em cima, desse jeito. Baekhyun segurou o membro ereto com as duas mãos, o tecido ainda atrapalhando — Ele está duro porque estou excitado, geralmente é mole — tentou rir, mas o menor movimentou os dígitos, fazendo uma corrente de prazer percorrer sua espinha. 

Chanyeol jogou a cabeça para trás, estava esgotado, se segurando ao máximo para não voar em cima do tritão, arrancar as roupas dele e abusar do corpo, mesmo sem ele entender o que estaria acontecendo, mas não o faria. Chanyeol não era um canalha a ponto de fazer as coisas daquela forma, queria que o menor entendesse o que estava acontecendo com ele, com ambos. 

Baekhyun continuo com os movimentos sutis, porque aquilo estava agradando ao Park e ele percebeu, então entendeu a primeira parte: ele poderia dar prazer ao maior se colocasse as mãos sobre aquilo, movimentando as mesmas. 

— Posso tirar? — agarrou o elástico da cueca, a tirando do corpo do maior, o membro de Chanyeol deu um salto para fora e o tritão fixou os olhos novamente, voltando a levar as mãos ali para acaricia-lo.

— Hum... Ba...Baek... — o maior tentava dizer, mas estava muito sensível — A excitação existe para nos dizer que estamos... Prontos para fazer sexo.

— Sexo?

— Sim... — voltou a cabeça para baixo, para fita-lo nos olhos — Acasalamento. 

— Ah, sim! — ele sorriu — Você só tinha que dizer que era seu órgão reprodutor, nós temos isso também — observou a mão subir e descer — Só que... Talvez seja bem... Menor?

Chanyel ficou por alguns minutos vendo o tritão praticamente brincar com o seu membro, Baekhyun fazia tudo com muito foco, lambendo os lábios que ficavam facilmente secos.

— Pode colocar na boca, se quiser — soltou rapidamente e Baekhyun o olhou, mas não lhe disse nada. Ele colocou a língua para fora, lambeu a glande inchada, fazendo Chanyeol estremecer — Coloca tudo... — sussurrou e foi atendido. 

Baekhyun começou a fazer uma felação lenta e molhada, deixando Chanyeol com as pernas dormentes, o baixo ventre pegando fogo e o rosto completamente vermelho. Prendia a respiração e a soltava, em seguida, em um sopro só, sôfrego. O menor não parecia se importar com sua reação naquele momento, estava focado demais no sabor do pênis do híbrido em sua boca.

Continuaram ali naquela tortura, Chanyeol sentia os dedos dos pés dobrarem e os olhos marejarem, estava próximo do seu ápice.

— Está... Bom, pode sair agora — falou com muito custo, vendo Baekhyun se afastar. Levou a própria mão ao membro em uma masturbação rápida enquanto Baekhyun lambia os lábios, o assistindo — Eu vou gozar, então basicamente depois disso tudo acaba — mordeu o lábio inferior. 

— E por que não pode fazer isso na minha boca?

— O gosto talvez não seja agradável — riu nasalado.

O pênis esguichou o gozo abundante e Baekhyun deu um pulo para trás, a boca em um _“ó”_ perfeito. O ruivo não queria se achar um idiota esquisito, mas era inevitável não se encantar pela inocência do moreno, até mesmo naquela situação.

— Consegue ser adorável em uma situação dessas — jogou-se na cama, exausto, sujo, se sentindo meio estúpido — Não acredito nisso.

— Tenho que te lamber e limpar agora? — o corpo pequeno pulou sobre o seu.

— Não! — ele gritou e se levantou — Longe disso, por favor — riu — Vamos tomar um banho e dormir, chega por hoje!

Como o tritão era curioso, durante a ducha pediu para que o ruivo fizesse aquilo novamente, mas dessa vez com ele. Chanyeol tomou todo o cuidado do mundo enquanto o chupava, ajoelhado no chão, as mãos pequenas e bonitas agarradas nos fios avermelhados o deixava como um peixe no anzol, e a isca de Baekhyun era, de fato, deliciosa.

Deitaram na cama tempos depois e dormiram até o dia seguinte.

_-siren-_

Estava com os olhos abertos, fitando o teto quando acordou de supetão no meio da noite, esses pensamentos rondando sua mente sem parar. Ao seu lado avistou o tritão ressonando baixinho, pacífico como um anjo e desejou que fosse assim para sempre, que Baekhyun ficasse ao seu lado, em cima ou sob o mar, não importava. 

Acomodou-se melhor na cama pequena, abraçando o corpo encolhido no seu e beijando o topo da cabeça de fios negros.

Protegeria o tritão com todas as suas forças.

Baekhyun não voltou para casa naquela noite, não que alguém fosse se importar, longe disso, mas haviam dado um passo no relacionamento que há tempos perturbava a mente do ruivo.

Depois daquele dia a vida dos dois mudou, o menor aprendeu o que era sexo e para Chanyeol aquilo se tornou _quase_ um problema, pois Baekhyun estava viciado e querendo aquilo a todo momento. Era novo e dava prazer, o tritão queria senti-lo a todo instante.

De repente não existiam mais voltas noturnas para casa, Baekhyun passou a, literalmente, viver com Chanyeol, como um humano, sobre as duas pernas. 


	5. Suspiro

Os dias passaram rapidamente e a relação dos dois se reforçou ainda mais, porém, em todas as vezes que Chanyeol comentava algo sobre voltar para o mar o menor tentava contornar a situação. Baekhyun se esquivava e mudava de assunto, dizendo que agora o que mais importava para ele estava em terra firme, o ruivo por outro lado apenas observava e engolia as palavras do tritão, sempre achando tudo muito estranho, mantendo aquela sensação estranha no peito de que talvez o siren estivesse lhe escondendo algo.

— Eu quero te ajudar — em um dia o siren jogou a frase sobre Chanyeol, eles estavam brincando com as crianças na vila, todas elas correndo, como sempre.

— Você quer me ajudar nos roubos? — ele se aproximou, abaixando a voz — Ficou louco?

— Não... — ele riu — Eu posso muito bem te ajudar e sabe disso. Somos sirens Chanyeol, ninguém pode nos deter!

— Uma bala pode, uma espada! — aumentou o tom de voz— Não vai, nem pense mais nisso — afastou os rostos, sorrindo para uma pequena menina que parou em frente a eles.

— _As sereias vão nadar hoje?_ — ela perguntou entregando uma flor azul para o moreno, Baekhyun lhe agradecendo com um sorriso.

— Vocês querem ir nadar hoje? — o ruivo perguntou mais alto, para todos ouvirem.

Virou uma rotina a brincadeira das tardes virarem um mergulho refrescante no final, o problema fora que o ruivo levava Baekhyun então de certa forma todas as crianças passaram a saber que o moreno era um siren e por incrível que pareça, nenhuma delas ficou surpresa com a revelação.

As histórias ainda eram contadas, não importava se a comunidade acreditava ou não nelas, as crianças eram puras, ingênuas e elas não saberiam explicar para os adultos o que viam quando Baekhyun mergulhava na água, trocando as pernas por uma cauda reluzente.

Adultos não acreditavam em histórias de criança. E eles usavam isso totalmente a favor da situação na qual se encontravam.

O siren não queria, de forma alguma, voltar para o mar, que era de onde veio, e Chanyeol claramente sabia que havia algo de errado, mas não pressionava Baekhyun a lhe contar nada. As coisas não aconteciam daquela forma entre eles e ele faria questão de manter assim. Por outro lado, também não podia ignorar, mas algo ainda o deixava inteiramente em alerta todas as vezes em que via o moreno mergulhar e mudar de aparência. Então ele apenas ficava mais distante, alerta, observando-o brincar com as crianças no mar, mas não muito ao fundo, porque até mesmo mergulhar se tornou um tormento para o menor.

Quando toda a diversão acabou eles levaram o grupinho para suas devidas casas, mães e avós contentes por saberem que as crianças estavam sendo bem amparadas por um casal como eles eram.

— Não acha que isso vai acabar em tragédia? — a mesma _ajumma_ de sempre chegou próximo ao ruivo, enquanto Baekhyun estava mais distante, brincando com um bebê no colo — Seu pai já sofreu o bastante pelas coisas que você fez na vida, pequeno Chanyeol — o ruivo olhou para ela, os olhos enrugados fitavam o moreno ao longe — Acha que o rapaz merece o mesmo? — ela o olhou nos olhos.

O híbrido respirou fundo, audível, fazendo a velha sorrir sutilmente e fechar os olhos, ela sabia, apenas com aquele sonzinho, que Chanyeol não dava a mínima para o que ela ou outro alguém achava.

— Sinto muito _ajumma_ , mas o Baekhyun é problema meu — ele ainda mantinha seus olhos nela, os verdes, julgando — Acho que o certo seria dizer que o mais seguro é todos vocês não se meterem comigo — deu de ombros — Ou com as coisas que eu faço — deu alguns passos em direção ao menor — Eu e Baekhyun podemos nos cuidar... Sozinhos. — acenou com a cabeça, dando as costas para ela.

Quando se aproximou do corpo menor, Baekhyun virou-se, ainda com o bebê no colo e esse riu com a aproximação de Chanyeol.

— Ei! — ele pegou na pequena mão, acariciando a mesma, fofinha — O pequeno Moonjun está sorridente hoje! — Baekhyun acompanhou a criança, sorrindo.

— Eles são incríveis, nossos bebês não se parecem nada com os humanos — o tritão estava encantado, não era a primeira vez dele segurando a criança, mas não poderia deixar de ficar sempre encantado com ela.

Chanyeol sentiu o peito aquecer, ver o moreno segurando o bebê era como levar tiros, doía porque Baekhyun era homem e eles nunca poderiam gerar uma criança, a visão era magnífica, mas o detalhe ainda sim, destruidor.

— Vamos para casa, ele precisa dormir — o bebê bocejou e Baekhyun abriu a boca, espantado. Chanyeol pegou o bebê no colo para devolvê-lo a mãe.

— _Obrigada._

Ela apenas respondeu amorosa, como sempre, fazendo Chanyeol sentir as bochechas esquentarem em vergonha. Deu as costas para ela depois, agarrando a mão do menor e saindo dali.

Os dias eram assim, sempre os mesmos, mas Baekhyun continuava insistindo para o ruivo de que ele deveria começar a ajudá-lo e Chanyeol como era sempre bobo em relação aos pedidos do menor, uma hora, acabou aceitando.

Ficaram dias de tocaia, o ruivo tentando explicar o mais detalhadamente possível para o moreno como iriam abordar cada barco dali em diante, e como era imprescindível que ele cooperasse.

— Sem gracinhas, sem distrações. É fazer o planejado e pular dentro d’água, como sabemos fazer de melhor, certo? — disse baixo, o tritão ao seu lado enquanto fitavam a movimentação dos barcos no porto mais famoso da ilha de Jeju — Nunca... Ouça bem... _Nunca fure com o plano_.

— Eu entendi! — ele o repreendeu — Pareço uma criança que não consegue entender o que fala, por acaso?

— Quer que eu responda? — arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo. Baekhyun apenas revirou os olhos e se levantou.

— Vamos para casa, estou cansado.

Chanyeol deu uma última olhada para baixo, os homens trabalhando arduamente, como sempre, carregando caixas e mais caixas, o som do metal dentro das sacolas, as frutas rolando perdidas de dentro dos cestos. Aquela vida tinha que acabar, por ele, Baekhyun e por todos que precisavam de mais atenção na parte debaixo da colônia.

Ele se ergueu indo atrás do moreno e, enquanto isso, na praia abaixo de si, Suho fitava para o alto da rocha. Ele sabia que Chanyeol estava lá, por mais que fosse noite, ele sentia.

Vingaria a morte de Sehun com unhas e dentes e por um momento ligou o foda-se na sua cabeça, o dinheiro não importava, não estava se apegando ao fato do híbrido agora ter um comparsa, não mesmo.

— Preocupado? — a voz de Jongdae interrompeu seus pensamentos — Me parece cansado e... furioso. — sorriu de canto, desajeitado.

— Aquela criança... — ele começou — A que Sehun conversou quando soube das notícias do híbrido, consegue pegá-la? — a expressão fechada assustava Jongdae, um pouco.

— Acredito que sim, as crianças passam bastante tempo com o ruivo, foi o que ele havia comentado comigo.

Sehun havia esclarecido a forma como soube da notícia de Chanyeol, do híbrido que brincava com as crianças. Depois da morte dele Suho ficou perdido, sem saber o que fazer para vingar a morte do amigo, mas Chanyeol ainda estava lá e o tiro não havia o matado, diferente de Sehun, então ele jurou pra si mesmo e pelos mares que vingaria a sua morte, nem que todos precisassem sofrer as consequências.

— Tente encontrar as crianças, deve haver algum momento em que alguma delas, ou uma, que seja, esteja desprevenida — levou a mão aos olhos, os coçando de cansaço e estresse — Precisamos saber com quem ele está se aliando, porque isso pode nos trazer ainda mais problemas.

Deu as costas para o marujo, subindo a rampa de madeira para dentro do seu velho barco, sendo acompanhado por Jongdae em seguida.

— Vamos continuar com a caça? — ele tinha certo receio em perguntar.

Suho negou, a nuca sendo judiada pela mão que passava por ali, exausto.

— Vamos matá-lo, nem que nos custe muito — virou-se para o amigo — Acabar com ele e com tudo o que ele mais ama na vida.

_-siren-_

Baekhyun estava sobre o colo do maior, as mãos fortes agarradas no seu quadril enquanto ele usava as suas como apoio nos ombros de Chanyeol.

— _Hum... Channie_ — soltou um gemido arrastado enquanto os corpos se chocavam, o seu corpo subindo e descendo sobre o baixo ventre do outro.

Chanyeol prendia a respiração, como sempre fazia, o tritão o deixava sem ar, e era cômico, uma vez que parecia que não existiria possibilidade alguma de algo assim acontecer. Respiravam sob a água e fora dela, e era completamente avesso pensar que apenas um ser, com suas pequenas e sutis atitudes poderia lhe tirar o fôlego como o moreno fazia.

Quando sentiu o pequeno levar uma das mãos ao próprio membro, tratou de aumentar a velocidade, queria os dois gozando ao mesmo tempo. O que não demorou muito a acontecer, depois disso o corpo do tritão apenas caiu ao lado do ruivo, ofegante.

— Por que sempre parece melhor do que da última vez? — a mão sobre a barriga, subindo e descendo, tentando normalizar a respiração — Meus membros ficam dormentes. Você não está mais em mim, mas sinto como se ainda estivesse — acariciou os pequenos músculos da barriga, descendo a mão até o quadril, passando ela pelo próprio membro e depois até o interior da própria coxa.

— Acabamos de fazer — o maior virou-se de lado, usando um braço de apoio a cabeça — Já quer repetir? Vai me dizer que está excitado de novo... — maneou a cabeça, os fios ruivos bagunçados.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu, virando o rosto para fitar dentro de seus olhos. A mão brincando com o próprio membro que já voltava a enrijecer.

— Se não quiser, pode apenas assistir — soltou uma risada, a expressão mudando para uma mais relaxada em seguida, soltando um gemido baixo — Ou pode me ajudar com a boca! — virou-se novamente, erguendo o timbre da voz — Channie... Acho que preciso da sua boca, vem.

O maior soltou uma risada nasalada, ajeitou-se o colocando mais para cima, na cama, enfiando o rosto no meio das pernas, o membro dele todo em sua boca em sucções rápidas e molhadas até que ele gozasse novamente.

Fazia algumas horas que estava deitado ali na cama, os dois haviam pegado no sono depois do oral necessitado do moreno, Chanyeol agora fazia um carinho nos fios negros, como adorava fazer sempre que estavam em paz deitados na cama.

Baekhyun resmungou baixo, acordando e fitando o maior.

— Já temos que ir?

— Uhum... — apenas respondeu sem abrir a boca — Por favor, tome cuidado — o olhou nos olhos, lhe dando um beijo na testa depois.

Seria a primeira noite em que furtariam algo juntos e a barriga de Chanyeol estava a mil, aquele frio característico da ansiedade, da apreensão. Aquela sensação estranha na boca do estômago nunca fora bem-vinda, e odiava senti-la o corroendo de dentro para fora.

Então eles só levantaram e começaram a se arrumar.

As vezes esquecia-se de respirar, soltando lufadas de respiração toda vez que se lembrada disso, Baekhyun tinha sua atenção captada em todas as vezes.

— Não suspire tanto, está me deixando nervoso — maneou com a cabeça, indo até ele — Vai dar tudo certo — procurou as mãos maiores que a sua, fitando as mesmas enquanto brincava com os dedos — Não serei estúpido, fique tranquilo!

Chanyeol não disse nada, o olhou e sorriu fraco, o abraçando em seguida.

Depois disso não enrolaram mais, os navios partiriam a noite e tinham que chegar na posição de ataque o quanto antes, nada poderia sair dos eixos. Andaram até o porto mais movimentado de Jeju, o maior de todos eles. Três navios estavam atracados esperando que as caixas terminassem de serem carregadas, Chanyeol e Baekhyun voltaram ao ponto mais alto da rocha ao lado da praia, fitando a movimentação lá embaixo.

— Assim que o último navio zarpar, atacaremos. Não quero ninguém atrás conseguindo assistir o que vamos fazer.

Baekhyun assentiu com a cabeça, o primeiro barco saindo. O moreno deu a volta para o outro lado da grande pedra, observando a embarcação desaparecer aos poucos. Longos minutos depois, o segundo, Chanyeol começou a suar frio porque tinha medo do tritão se ferir, não que Baekhyun fosse uma criança desastrada, mas ele o amava e não queria que nada o acontecesse.

E pensando no sentimento de amor que ele viu o terceiro navio sair, seus olhos seguindo a movimentação no barco, seus olhos se chocando rapidamente com os de Suho, lá embaixo, mas quando ele se ergueu para chegar até o tritão foi tarde demais, Baekhyun interpretou sua movimentação brusca como indício de ataque e o ruivo se xingou mentalmente por isso, estava tudo combinado afinal.

Chanyeol viu o moreno mergulhar na água, seus olhos ainda fixos aos de Suho, ele esperou o barco passar por onde o tritão havia caído, se jogando em seguida. Quando seu corpo se chocou com a água procurou imediatamente pelo menor.

_“Baekhyun!”_

O tritão estava logo a sua frente, a cauda azul arroxeada cintilando com a luz da lua, Chanyeol desatou a nadar o mais rápido que pode até ele.

 _“Baekhyun, espere!”._ Tentou mais uma vez e o moreno parou, o olhando.

 _“O que houve?”, p_ erguntou confuso enquanto Chanyeol o alcançou, agarrando seus ombros.

_“É o navio dos caras que nos atacaram, não acho uma boa ideia tentar roubá-los.”_

O moreno franziu o cenho, os cabelos movediços, olhou para a parte debaixo do navio, sentindo um ímpeto forte de subir ali e destruir cada um deles. Ninguém tinha o direito de caçar um siren, mesmo ele sendo um híbrido, muito menos ele sendo Chanyeol.

Se desvencilhou dos braços alheios, voltando a nadar em direção ao navio. Se Chanyeol estivesse fora d’água teria gritado muito alto com ele, pela frustração de ter sido completamente ignorado, mas ao invés disso só nadou atrás do menor. Baekhyun agarrou com força o casco do barco na parte de baixo, suas unhas afiadas foram postas para fora e ele as usou como uma faca, deixando os dedos retos e acertando a madeira de forma que ela começasse a rachar.

_“O que pensa que está fazendo?!”_

O ruivo agarrou o pulso dele, fazendo o moreno o olhar surpreso. Baekhyun puxou o braço ignorando a pergunta, batendo no mesmo lugar com a mão, da mesma forma.

_“Vou derrubá-los e eles não saberão quem os atingiu!”_

_“Não seja idiota!”_

Chanyeol o agarrou pelo tronco dessa vez, nadando para bem longe e recebendo um pouco de negação por parte de Baekhyun. Quando a distância se fez segura, colocou a cabeça de ambos para fora d’água.

— Ele sabia que a gente atacaria o barco! — gritou com o tritão — Ele poderia ter nos pegado de surpresa!

— _Não me importa!_ — devolveu no mesmo tom de voz — Ele é um imbecil se acha que pode nos caçar!

— Ele pode! — socou a água — Droga Baekhyun!

O tritão sustentou um bico nos lábios, erguendo os olhos até a popa do barco, Suho estava lá, escorado e os fitando, ao longe através da luz fraca de uma lamparina. Ele ergueu a mão até a cabeça, em uma continência irônica para os dois e Chanyeol gemeu a contragosto.

— Ele definitivamente está fora de cogitação, de agora em diante — comentou voltando a nadar — Vamos embora!

Baekhyun ficou até o barco virar um pontinho preto no horizonte e mesmo estando a noite seria possível enxergá-lo. Chanyeol já estava muito longe, quase na praia quando se deu por si. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, sentindo aquela vontade de jogar tudo pelos ares para defender quem era importante. Chanyeol era precioso demais para si e a ideia de que alguém poderia feri-lo era aterrorizante. Baekhyun sabia que o ruivo partilhava dos mesmos temores, mas ambos, ainda sim, eram muito teimosos.

Existiriam vários outros barcos para roubar, era verdade, e eles poderiam muito bem fazer isso depois desse episódio. O navio de Suho demoraria alguns dias, talvez até semanas para voltar para Jeju e enquanto isso ambos estariam livres daquele peso, do medo de ser caçado.

_O problema mesmo era que nem Chanyeol, nem Baekhyun sabiam que alguém havia ficado para trás._

Na vila, Jongdae estava escorado em uma das árvores, com uma maçã na mão, mordendo-a hora ou outra, observando as crianças correrem e brincarem. A brisa estava fresca e a noite, quente. Um menino gorducho esbarrou em si enquanto corria até os amigos, caindo de bunda no chão.

— Ei! Cuidado... — ele riu ajudando o pequeno a se erguer — Pode se machucar feio, está tudo bem? — a voz suave, o sorriso gentil.

— Ah, sim tio... — o menino esboçou um bico — Me desculpe pelo esbarrão — curvou-se.

— Ah, não, não... Está tudo bem — ficou sem graça. Antes que a criança escapasse ele resolver começar o plano — Quer um doce? — pegou o saquinho do bolso, balançando na altura dos olhos dele — Preciso que me conte tudo a respeito dos sirens, sabe sobre eles? — foi direto ao ponto.

Jongdae tinha certo receio de não conseguir fazer aquilo, não se achava bom com crianças.

O menino pareceu pensar, mas logo agarrou sua mão, o levando até um banco de pedra que havia logo ali, as crianças ainda brincavam e corriam, então estava tudo perfeitamente normal.

Jongdae entregou o doce, sabia que o garoto iria cooperar, eles sempre cooperam quando têm esse tipo de incentivo.

— Meus pais contavam histórias sobre os sirens, sabe, tio? — ele começou mastigando o doce — Eu pensei que eles não existiam até o garoto de cabelos de fogo aparecer e começar a nos ajudar.

— Hum... — fez-se de surpreso. Os olhos infantis brilhando ao contar a pequena história.

— Depois de um tempo, o menino fogo trouxe o amigo para cá e ele nos ajuda também, e agora brincamos muito juntos!

— Amigo?

— Sim, o amigo dele... — fitou Jongdae, a boca meio suja — Ele trouxe outra sereia e agora brincamos mais na água, é divertido... — tombou a cabecinha para o lado, lambendo os dedos.

— Outra sereia? _Uau..._ — fingiu estar surpreso — Eles são tão legais assim?

— Ah, sim! Sabe tio, o amigo sereia dele as vezes nos abraça, e nos faz nadar bem rápido todo fim de tarde! — a animação era evidente, e talvez contagiante.

Jongdae não sabia como perguntar o que o outro siren significava para Chanyeol, então apenas esperou a criança terminar de contar a pequena história.

— Algumas vezes o menino fogo beija a sereia, e então fazemos caretas — deu de ombros, o doce quase acabado — Às vezes eles ficam tão próximos que parecem que vão se tornar um só! — gesticulou com as mãos, as unindo — É bonito de ver, eles se gostam bastante!

— Entendi... Parece muito bonito — Jongdae já tinha todas as respostas, e agora só precisava da volta de Suho.

— _Woojin!_ — a _ajumma_ gritou do outro lado — Vamos crianças, vamos todos entrar!

— Woojin certo? — ele finalizou — Obrigado pela história, estou ansioso para conhecer seus amigos sereias.

— De nada tio, até mais!

Woojin saiu correndo, deixando o pacote de bala em cima do banco, Jongdae agarrou a embalagem a apertando com força entre os dedos e sorrindo falso para a ajumma que o fitava com certo desdém no olhar. Ela sabia que ele não andava por ali, que era rosto novo, portanto representava ameaça. Ele ergueu a mão vaga para dar um tchau a ela, se levantou e foi embora.

_-siren-_

Quando Chanyeol acordou no outro dia, havia um bilhete sobre a cama ao seu lado, a letra de Baekhyun escrito torta no papel lhe arrancou um riso doído e ele leu a cartinha em seguida:

_“Estou voltando para casa por um tempo, te encontro durante a noite.”_

Não era uma sugestão, nem um pedido, era apenas uma informação sem furos para questionamentos. Chanyeol voltou a deitar, batendo a cabeça no colchão várias e várias vezes, se sentindo um idiota por pensar que não havia feito nada de errado para gerar essa atitude no moreno, que Baekhyun estava sendo puramente infantil.

Pensou, também, que ele estava deixando de gostar de si e seu peito pareceu vazio, um bolo se formando na garganta. Mas não poderia ser, certo? Eles tinham um bom relacionamento, talvez Baekhyun quisesse apenas esfriar a cabeça.

O maior tinha receio dele se machucar estando na própria casa, de alguém o punir por ter ficado tanto tempo longe da água. Levou a mão aos fios ruivos, estava ficando louco de preocupação e talvez já de saudades.

Ele se levantou e tomou o rumo do dia, mas naquela noite Baekhyun não apareceu, nem na seguida, e nem na outra. Chanyeol esperou por ele durante três noite, agoniado, ansioso e extremamente preocupado. Quando a quarta noite chegou, ele sentiu o cheiro do moreno na porta de casa, a abrindo com certo receio de não gostar do que viria a seguir, mas Baekhyun o abraçou e beijou, dizendo que também estava com saudades, pedindo desculpas.

— Não faça mais isso! — os braços possessivos em torno do corpo pequeno.

— Poderia ter ido atrás de mim, por que não foi?

Chanyeol negou.

— Não queria parecer um grude — fez uma careta e o moreno gargalhou alto — Não ria de mim!

— Me desculpe! — beijou-o rápido nos lábios, depois nas bochechas, fazendo o híbrido se encolher — Me desculpe por desaparecer, não vou fazer mais isso, prometo!

Enquanto voltavam para dentro da casa, afim de matar a saudade, do outro lado da clareira, atrás dos arbustos estava Jongdae e Suho, que já havia voltado de viagem mais cedo. Ambos se olharam e sorriram.

Daquela vez nenhum dos dois sairia vivo.


	6. Arrebate

Eles passaram aquela noite juntos e foi bom como sempre, mas pela manhã Chanyeol acordou novamente com o lado da cama vazio e frio, o que lhe rendeu uma bela dor de cabeça durante todo o dia. Fez uma nota mental de conversar seriamente com o tritão a respeito disso, iria respeitar o espaço dele, tanto que não o procuraria nas profundezas do mar. 

O ruivo, na verdade, não sabia nada a respeito da sociedade dos sirens a não ser o que seu pai lhe contou, que foi muito pouco. Sua mãe era uma sereia e foi morta por se relacionar com um humano, o ruivo não sabia se eles ainda seguiam essa lei às riscas, se sim, Baekhyun corria perigo.

Então, não seria mais lógico ele viver sobre terra firme? O pensamento vinha a todo instante em sua mente e sentia-se sufocado. Estaria sugerindo que o moreno deixasse a família e amigos para trás apenas para viver consigo, e para Chanyeol, viver sob o mar não era uma opção, uma vez que suas pernas continuavam as mesmas debaixo d’água. 

Baekhyun, também, não lhe dizia nada a respeito dos pais, muito menos dos amigos e ele se lembrava de que no dia do ataque de Suho, vários sirens vieram ajuda-los. Quem eram todos eles?

— Droga... — murmurou baixinho. Estava na vila e as crianças estava sob a sombra de uma árvore, do outro lado da praça, tendo aulas de coreano enquanto a professora cantarolava a lição do dia, aprender era divertido para eles.

O ruivo pousou seus olhos verdes nela, na doçura da pequena mulher de meia idade que ensinava com tanto afinco, no sorriso que ela esboça todas as vezes que as palavras eram ditas corretamente, todas as vezes em que as crianças acertavam alguma lição.

Negou com a cabeça, a abaixando e sorrindo em seguida, sentia falta de Baekhyun, mesmo ele vindo lhe visitar durante as noites. Era angustiante afinal, queria ele a todo momento ao seu lado, seja na hora de fazer amor ou nadar durante os fins de tarde. Chanyeol sentia falta da forma como o tritão ainda não entendia muito bem as coisas que aconteciam em terra firme, como ele ficava confuso com a maneira em que os humanos viviam. 

— Querido... — A _ajumma_ se aproximou, um copo de limonada em mãos e um pote de biscoito em outro — Onde está o pequeno siren que vivia com você? — Ele sabia que ela logo dispararia em perguntas, provavelmente com medo de algo ter acontecido a Baekhyun. 

— Está em casa — respondeu, pegando o copo e dando um gole. Estalou a língua ao sentir o azedo e doce do suco — Está no mar, vem agora só a noite. — Voltou sua atenção à cesta que estava trançando, em seu colo. 

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, os olhos fixos no trabalho que estava fazendo e suspirou audível.

— Tomem cuidado. — Chanyeol não a olhou — Woojin estava conversando com um rapaz estranho esses dias, estou temerosa a respeito de vocês. — Ela teve toda a atenção dele, dessa vez — Talvez ele tenha contado alguma coisa.

— _Ajumma..._ — Passou a língua pelos lábios — Adultos não costumam acreditar nas histórias das crianças. — Roubou um biscoito do pote, embora soubesse que eles eram somente seus. — Ninguém acredita em história de sereias.

— Eu acredito! — Ela puxou a orelha dele. — Pare de ser um idiota e preste mais atenção! — A mais velha estava realmente furiosa e preocupada. Chanyeol se recompôs e a fitou sério, não podia acreditar. — Os marinheiros vêm e vão a todo momento. Eles, independente de quem sejam, acreditam fielmente que sereias existem! — Ela levou a mãos enrugada ao pote, pegando vários biscoitos — Corra atrás da sua sereia e a proteja, não seja um retardado! — Levou a mão a boca alheia, enfiando todo o doce goela abaixo de Chanyeol. 

— Ah _...Ajuja!_ — Tentou dizer, mastigando desajeitadamente — Eu sei! — Cuspiu alguns pedaços. — Eu vou conversar com ele assim que a noite cair, ele logo baterá na minha porta.

Ela o olhou de canto, sentindo o peito apertar. Geralmente os idosos tinham a intuição mais aguçada, a _ajumma_ sabia que os dois corriam certo risco, só torcia para que Chanyeol fosse forte o bastante para proteger aos dois. 

Eles continuaram ali em silêncio, até a tarde cair e a noite chegar. Chanyeol voltou para casa, cansado e ansioso pela chegada de Baekhyun.

Quando o tritão saiu da água era quase noite. Subiu em cima de uma pedra, sentando e esperando que a longa cauda mudasse de forma. O sol havia acabado de ir embora. Girou sobre o corpo em direção a terra firme, mexeu nos dedos nos pés e pulou para o chão, fazendo um alongamento rápido. 

Buscou o esconderijo das suas roupas, Chanyeol o alertou diversas vezes que não seria do agrado de todos uma sereia andando por aí sem vestes, então ele apenas tratou de marcar um lugar para escondê-las, assim sempre poderia estar vestido sobre a terra. 

Terminou de se vestir, ouvindo os grilos começarem a cantar dentro da mata, a brisa do mar junto com o som da água batendo nas rochas era incrível. O ruído do lado de fora era musica aos ouvidos do moreno. 

Saiu de dentre os arbustos e começou a andar em direção a casa de Chanyeol, mas uma sensação estranha o atingiu. Virou-se sobre os pés, para fitar o caminho logo atrás, aquela impressão de que havia alguém lhe seguindo era forte e ele engoliu em seco.

— _Olá...?_ — ele não sabia se era normal sempre perguntar quando se sentia algo assim. Ele recuou dois, três, quatro passos para vasculhar dentre a mata que rodeava o caminho. — Olá? 

Sua voz ecoou e ele não obteve respostas, então apenas voltou a caminhar. Levaria um longo tempo até a casa de Chanyeol, que ficava longe da praia, mais próximo ao vilarejo. Baekhyun focou no caminho à sua frente, tentando afastar a sensação de estar sendo seguido. 

A sensibilidade para sons era maior no caso dos sirens, eles conseguiam sentir as ondas sonoras da superfície mesmo estando mergulhados nas profundezas do oceano. Naquele momento Baekhyun tinha toda a certeza de que estava sendo seguido, o mesmo chiado de folhas constante, desde o momento em que começou a andar. 

_-siren-_

Chanyeol sentiu-se estranho, alguma coisa dentro da sua cabeça lhe disse para sair e ir se encontrar com o tritão no meio do caminho. Vestiu uma blusa qualquer e saiu de casa, encostando a porta, a brisa estava agradável e o ar estava com um cheio forte de mar. 

Começou dando passos curtos, que foram crescendo conforme se aproximava da estrada de terra, saindo da clareira na qual ficava sua casa. Seu peito ainda estava estranho e ele levou a mão sobre o local, agarrando o tecido da blusa.

A voz da _ajumma_ ecoava em sua mente, diversas vezes, o deixando ainda mais inquieto, não queria focar nas coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer, da mesma forma que se encontrar com o menor no meio do caminho também não traria nenhum problema. 

— Odeio essa sensação — resmungou pra si mesmo. 

Fitou o céu onde havia algumas estrelas, lembrando-se de Baekhyun todo curioso em saber como elas só apareciam a noite, como pontos de vagalumes, bem no alto.

Voltou a caminhar e logo percebeu que já estava bem longe de casa, porém a sensação estranha ainda estava em seu peito, quando deu por si, visualizou a silhueta de Baekhyun a frente, porém ainda ao longe.

_Alívio._

Sentia-se enormemente aliviado com aquela visão, o corpo pequeno, o cabelo negro e os olhos azuis, Baekhyun andando em sua direção era uma bela pintura, iria guardá-la para sempre.

A expressão no rosto do tritão era de alegria, ele também estava igualmente aliviado por ter avistado o ruivo ao longe, mas a sensação de estar sendo seguido não o abandonou em nenhum momento. Baekhyun engoliu em seco, puxando o ar e caminhando na direção dele, mas sentiu uma leve picada na perna, virando a cabeça afim de descobrir o que aconteceu, um dardo estava enfiado em sua pele, na altura da coxa. Chanyeol do outro lado, ao longe, percebeu quando o tritão visualizou algo de estranho em si.

— Baek?! — gritou tentando captar a atenção dele. 

O moreno deu alguns passos vacilantes para frente, tombando o corpo e caindo de quatro no chão, encima de pedregulhos. Suas mãos ficaram feridas no mesmo instante. Chanyeol impulsionou o corpo para frente, para começar a correr na direção dele e infelizmente teve o mesmo caminho, caiu com tudo no chão ao sentir os pés serem presos por duas bolas pesadas amarradas em uma corda.

_Armadilha._

O gatilho foi acionado na cabeça do híbrido, a voz da _ajumma_ ecoando em um som alto dentro da sua cabeça.

— Merda! — gritou socando o chão, virando-se desajeitado para se sentar e tentar tirar aquelas coisas ridículas dos pés.

— Chan... Chanyeol... — A voz do tritão era baixa, mas ele a ouvia perfeitamente. O coração disparou em desespero, precisava se soltar para salvar Baekhyun. 

E novamente ele estava naquela situação, sendo caçado pelo o que fazia e pelo o que era.

Chanyeol tentou a todo custo tirar a amarra da perna, mas parecia inútil. Quando soltou uma das bolas, um vultou passou ao seu lado e ele voltou a se deitar, em reflexo. 

O soco passou onde estava sua cabeça e por pouco não o atingiu. 

Ele rolou o corpo, pegando uma das bolas soltas e jogando contra a cara do idiota que o atacou. 

— Filho da puta! — ele bradou com as mãos no rosto. Chanyeol estava solto e se ergueu em um pulo, correndo na direção de Baekhyun. 

Antes que chegasse até o tritão, mais dois caras usando espadas surgiram em sua frente, tampando totalmente a passagem. O ruivo ficou em posição de ataque.

— O chefe quer vocês mortos, e agora? — Um deles disse em um tom falso de inocência, rindo. Ele avançou até o ruivo desferindo alguns golpes, Chanyeol se afastou da maioria, mas alguns ainda o cortaram a pele. 

— Fique parado, peixe podre! — o outro também iniciou o ataque.

Lutar contra dois era uma covardia, mas o híbrido ainda tinha algumas vantagens.

Enquanto desviava de ataques fracos e investidas sem futuro, ele fitou o corpo estirado de Baekhyun caído ao chão, os olhos quase se fechando. Provavelmente tinha sido atingido por algum sonífero. 

Pegos totalmente desprevenidos, caçados como animais. Chanyeol não deixaria Suho impune porque com toda certeza era ele o culpado por aquilo. 

Uma rasteira e um deles caiu, a espada sendo jogada para o lado. O ruivo a pegou, enfiando-a na altura do peito do antigo dono e o segundo capanga rosnou furioso partindo para cima dele. Desviou uma, duas, três vezes até que impediu um golpe que vinha de cima, suas mãos agarrando o pulso do ser que estava totalmente nervoso e enraivecido.

— O problema de vocês é que são humanos demais! — Chanyeol debochou do idiota que o atacara e ambos sorriram. Mas ele imediatamente se voltou a expressão séria com o que ouviu a seguir:

— Você também — ofegou — Um híbrido imundo que ainda é humano demais por amar uma sereia!

O ruivo empurrou o corpo dele com o pé, na altura do peito. Sua mão agarrou o cabo da espada antes que o outro cara caísse no chão, o finalizou como fez com o outro. Virou o corpo cansado, ofegante, procurando pelo corpo do tritão, Baekhyun não estava mais lá.

— Não, não... Droga! — gritou correndo até onde ele estava, fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar no som, abriu os orbes descobrindo pra onde haviam o levado e entrou dentro da floresta, para encontrar o moreno — Baekhyun! — gritou novamente.

Se sentiu um grande idiota, burro, por ter deixado se levar pela distração, nunca correu como estava fazendo naquele momento, o coração estava na garganta e ele podia ouvir a voz baixa e dolorida chamando pelo seu nome. 

Malditos covardes. Se Suho fosse minimamente descente o enfrentaria cara a cara, mas vivia escondido atrás dos próprios marujos, jogando sujo. 

Ainda estava atrás de Baekhyun quando ouviu um tiro cortar o céu, fazendo seu corpo parar imediatamente. 

— Parado. — Suho disse à direita, fazendo Chanyeol virar o corpo. Jongdae estava com Baekhyun em seu ombro, o corpo mole chamando por si — Estou louco para ver como a mágica da sua sereia funciona. — A voz dele saia baixa e calma, diferente de Chanyeol que queria voar em sua direção para matá-lo. — Você sempre vai ser uma pedra no nosso sapato, mas graças aos céus seu namoradinho é lerdo. 

O ruivo cerrou os punhos, a arma do outro engatilhada e pronta para atirar.

— Quero ver errar o tiro mais uma vez. — A voz do híbrido saiu quase baixa, por pouco não falhou — Devolve ele, você quer apenas a mim.

— Ah... Não, não... — O outro sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas — Eu quero os dois, na verdade. Mas como eu disse você é escorregadio, como uma pedra cheia de musgo na beirada do riacho. 

— Larga ele, agora! — Berrou mais uma vez e os pássaros chiaram, mas Suho se manteve imóvel e Chanyeol estava achando tudo aquilo fora do normal, ele estava muito tranquilo então deveria ter mais cartas na manga. — Vamos, atire! Faça alguma coisa! — Continuou jogando as palavras em cima do capitão, para provoca-lo.

— Meio sereia, mas mesmo assim, ainda humano demais, peixinho. — Ele apertou o gatilho, a arma disparando e fazendo Chanyeol voar para o lado para se esconder atrás de um tronco, em reflexo.

O problema para o ruivo, foi que, naquele exato momento Suho e Jongdae tiveram a oportunidade perfeita para saírem correndo, mais uma vez, com Baekhyun em sua posse. Chanyeol se ergueu furioso, gritando para os quatro cantos que mataria cada um deles, mas assim que voltou seus olhos para onde eles estavam, já haviam partido.

— _Olá sereia_. — Um cara estava no lugar dos outros dois, a regata apertada mostrando os músculos fortes iguais aos seus — Vim aqui brincar com você... — cantarolou — Enquanto o chefe brinca com o que é seu. — Sorriu malicioso, passando a língua nos dentes. 

[ _-siren-_ ](https://emojipedia.org/fish/)

— Coloque ele no tanque assim que estivermos no navio. — Suho dizia enquanto desciam o barranco, indo em direção ao grande barco atracado na praia. — Feche bem a tampa, se necessário coloque algemas nele antes disso. 

Jongdae o seguia com o tritão nos ombros. Baekhyun resmungava baixo palavras sem nexo, o sonífero poderia ter seu efeito cortado a qualquer momento.

— Não acho boa ideia deixá-lo lá, chefe. Vamos escondê-lo, não sabemos quantos existem e a água talvez não seja um lugar seguro.

O capitão parou se supetão, Jongdae quase trombou com ele, Suho se virou rapidamente para o amigo, o olhando nos olhos e assentiu com a cabeça fazendo Jongdae mudar de caminho. Nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita, os dois sabiam para onde levar a sereia. 

_-siren-_

— Estou louco para ver como essa coisa de sereia funciona. — O rosto do ruivo estava machucado, levou dois belos socos no nariz e um chute de lado, nas costelas, o moreno a sua frente se divertia com o seu cansaço e exaustão — Pelo visto o ama muito, a cada palavra que sai da minha boca sinto você vacilar. Não é menos humano que todos nós. Ergueu os braços, esperando Chanyeol atacar.

E ele não o fez. Voltou o corpo na direção em que Suho havia ido. Correu para longe do outro cara, suas pernas vacilando, mas ele mantinha em mente que tinha que encontrar o tritão, e então sua força voltava, apenas mais um pouco. 

Pensar em Baekhyun foi literalmente sua fraqueza, não esperava o ataque e daquela vez ele não teria ajuda dos outros sirens, ele estava sozinho. 

Sentiu, de repente, sua cintura ser agarrada por duas mãos, seu corpo foi ao chão junto ao outro, estavam próximos a ribanceira, seus corpos rolaram para baixo onde a terra dava lugar a areia, a mesma ferindo os olhos. 

Era o caminho pelo qual Suho e Jongdae haviam passado. 

— Suho pediu para não o matar, mas como eu nunca gostei de areia, acho que vou abrir uma exceção! — Ele se levantou tentando se limpar, estralando o pescoço enquanto Chanyeol resmungava estirado a sua frente. 

Agarrou seu cabelo vermelho, o arrastando para a beira da praia onde a água batia em algumas pedras, formando um pequeno lago. 

_— Jongin!_

Uma terceira voz foi ouvida, Chanyeol tentava normalizar a respiração e procurar algum resquício de força dentro de si, mas estava exausto, o cara era realmente mais bem preparado que ele. Suas mãos foram até a do tal Jongin, agarrando e tentando inutilmente desvencilhá-las de si, mas Jongin continuou o arrastando até as pedras, era uma luta inútil. 

O baque foi inevitável, o moreno bateu sua cabeça na pedra e Chanyeol sentiu como se seu crânio rachasse, ou pelo menos algo bem parecido com isso. 

A inconsciência veio logo em seguida. 

_-siren-_

O ruivo sentia o corpo leve, confortável. 

Sua respiração estava calma e existia um calor amigável que insistia em fazê-lo ficar com os olhos fechados. Uma mão rapidamente tocou a sua testa, e outra na altura do peito, estava sem a blusa. Seus olhos abriram-se lentamente e teve que se acostumar com breu, estava na água. 

_“Minseok!”._ O corpo que estava ali se afastou, indo de encontro ao tritão de cabelos loiros que estava parado a sua frente.

 _“Onde... Baekhyun?”._ Chanyeol tentava recobrar todos os sentidos.

 _“Eu que lhe pergunto!”._ O loiro nadou até ele, as mãos agarrando a sua face, fazendo Chanyeol despertar totalmente e se debater na água. 

Seu corpo ergueu-se do chão, assustado, levantou a mão até o peito achando que o sonho fora muito real, quando percebeu que estava molhado e sem a roupa de cima, concluiu que não.

— O que fez com o nosso irmão?! — O loiro ainda estava ali, com outro siren ao seu lado, percebendo que Chanyeol não iria responder, continuou — Você desmaiou de novo assim que eu te toquei.

— Ir... Irmão? — Piscou várias vezes, a mão na cabeça.

— Está curado. Nós nos curamos rápido, não é mesmo? — Luhan se abaixou, o dedo apontado no peito dele, o cutucando. — Diga o que fez com nosso irmão. Onde está Baekhyun? 

Minseok percebeu que o ruivo ainda não havia acordado por completo e que Luhan iria ser um tanto incisivo, alcançou ele e o tirou de perto do maior, com toda calma. 

— Ei... Te encontramos na praia, inconsciente. — Ele começou. — Ficou desacordado por dois dias, o que aconteceu? Onde está meu irmãozinho?

Chanyeol franziu o cenho e sentiu seu peito doer, a dor de ter perdido o moreno batendo contra sua existência, os olhos marejaram e Minseok ficou confuso, sem saber se o que disse foi o causador daquela reação.

— Eles o levaram de mim e eu... Eu não pude fazer nada! — olhou para as mãos — Um completo inútil! — Fechou os punhos, socando a própria cabeça.

Luhan voltou para ajudar o irmão, Chanyeol estava tendo um surto e eles não precisavam daquilo agora, tinham um sério problemas em mãos. O irmão estava desaparecido e a pessoa que o amava mais estava beirando a loucura, o híbrido não seria de grande ajuda naquela situação. 

— Precisamos que se acalme, por favor! — Luhan parecia menos impaciente, talvez se comovendo com a situação do híbrido. — Minseok... — Maneou com a cabeça. — Precisamos contar toda a verdade, temos que ir atrás do Baek agora!

Chanyeol ainda se esperneava e Minseok lançou um olhar reprovador para o loiro.

— Acha que ele vai lidar bem com tudo isso? — retrucou, meio sério — Olha a situação!

— _CHEGA!_ — Chanyeol gritou, levantou as mãos à cabeça, choramingando. Silêncio — Eu estou aqui! — Continuou com a voz elevada, ergueu-se do chão se desvencilhando das mãos dos tritões. — O que tiverem que me contar, apenas digam! — Ficou ofegante. — O que pode ser pior do que ter perdido o Baekhyun?

Luhan fitou Minseok de soslaio, seríssimo. Ele apostava com todas as suas forças que a notícia poderia desestruturar Chanyeol mais do que a perda do amado. 


	7. Dilema

— Vai ter que nos seguir — Luhan voltou a falar, sério e calmo. Ele e Minseok ainda se encontravam nus, estavam fora d’água na beirada na praia, o par de pernas a frente dos olhos do híbrido, coisa que Chanyeol sequer havia notado. 

Eles voltaram, o ruivo seguiu os dois, seu peito ainda o sufocando, as lembranças de Suho levando Baekhyun embora e o maldito moreno o impedindo de ir atrás dele. Seu sangue fervia e sentia seu rosto esquentar, mesmo estando na água.

Luhan parecia tenso e Minseok percebeu. O irmão odiava a presença dos humanos, mas Chanyeol já era bem mais do que isso, além de híbrido de siren era quem Baekhyun havia escolhido, e nessa decisão nenhum dos dois poderia interferir.

Eles continuaram a mergulhar fundo, até a luz do sol dar lugar às luzes coloridas das criaturas marinhas. Chanyeol nunca iria se acostumar com aquilo, o breu a sua frente, as cores cintilantes e extremamente coloridas.

 _“Nunca desceu tanto, certo?”_. Minseok lhe perguntou e ele apenas negou, sem dizer nada.

Eles continuaram e continuaram, ficou escuro novamente e de repente, muita luz. O híbrido não acreditava no que estava vendo, ao mesmo tempo que na cabeça dele aquilo era meio óbvio, os sirens precisavam de um lugar para ficar, uma cidade ou algo do tipo. Não era como se estivesse em Atlantis, mas o que via era igualmente belo e inexplicável. 

Não existiam casas em específico, mas cada prédio parecia simplesmente com uma água viva, gigantesca, as colunas que os erguiam brilhavam em azul e lilás enquanto bolhas saiam pelas janelas. A fenda abaixo de tudo aquilo emitia uma luz bem clarinha que mantinha a cidade inteira iluminada.

Ao centro dela, uma construção muito maior do que as outras, igualmente ovalada para lembrar uma água viva.

 _“O prédio ali no centro, é o nosso coração, pelo menos para nós que vivermos aqui”._ Minseok começou, gostava da sua cidadezinha. _“Somos bem pequenos porque estamos isolados do restante da Coreia e da Ásia, é assim que vocês lá em cima chamam, certo?”._

Chanyeol mais uma vez apenas assentiu. 

Os dois tritões voltaram a nadar e o ruivo os seguiu, era estonteante ver tantas sereias nadando de um lado para o outro, sua mente sendo invadida pelas vozes, pela empolgação. 

E pela primeira vez, no fundo do coração, sentiu que parecia fazer parte de algo. 

_“Não podemos enrolar. Vamos!”,_ Luhan parecia impaciente, eles saíram da área da cidadezinha, se afastando um pouco, mas em momento algum a paisagem se modificou, os prédios apenas foram reduzidos, dando lugar para os escombros do que pareciam ser templos de épocas bem antigas. _“Estamos te levando para um lugar de extrema importância, por favor, não toque em nada!”,_ Luhan alertou e Minseok deu uma pequena olhada para trás, apenas para se certificar de que Chanyeol ainda os seguiam. 

O tritão via o quando o ruivo estava abalado, destruído, os olhos caídos e os lábios em um risco seríssimo, parecia que ele estava soltando espinhos, querendo ferir a todos que se aproximassem, com aquela expressão. 

Eles nadaram e entraram em uma caverna aquática, onde o único caminho era para baixo, ainda mais, as luzes azuladas deram lugar para as roxas, e a temperatura se elevou. 

_“Onde estamos?”._ Era a primeira vez em que Chanyeol dizia alguma coisa, mas só o fez porque seu coração de repente disparou, o deixando ansioso. Luhan revirou os olhos e Minseok apenas sorriu, nenhum dos dois realmente queria responder àquela pergunta. 

_“Vai descobrir quando chegarmos”,_ o moreno respondeu.

Nadaram mais um pouco para dentro de uma caverna e ela se alargou, os corais formavam uma parede em toda a lateral, iluminados e coloridos. Aos olhos do híbrido aquilo era uma miragem de tão bela, o calor juntamente com o jogo de cores transformava o lugar em um ventre materno.

 _“Droga...”._ Chanyeol murmurou. Luhan virou para fita-lo assim que o maior parou próximo de uma das paredes, os sirens e o híbrido captavam vários batimentos cardíacos.

 _“É esse aqui”_. O loiro disse abrindo alguns corais, o ovo totalmente transparente estava repousando ali. Chanyeol nadou até próximo a ele, fitando-o, era do tamanho da sua cabeça. 

_“Isso é um berçário”,_ Minseok quebrou o pequeno silêncio que se seguiu, fitando o perfil de Chanyeol. _“Nós não geramos os bebês em úteros. Nossos ovoides são depositados em lugares como esse, o calor e o jogo de cores simulam o ventre de uma mãe, ou o que deveria ser um, com o tempo certo os ovos evoluem e um bebê siren sai dele.”_

Chanyeol se aproximou ainda mais enquanto Minseok lhe explicava, entendia não querendo entender o que tudo aquilo significava. Era o bebê de Baekhyun repousado dentre os corais coloridos, praticamente dentro de um ninho, aconchegado. Um feto era nitidamente visto, o coraçãozinho batendo forte e as veias percorrendo todo o seu corpo. 

_“Por isso ele desapareceu por tanto tempo”,_ ele concluiu, fechando os olhos com força, tentando se lembrar do período que ficou sem o seu pequeno. 

Luhan assentiu, se afastando e dando espaço a ele.

 _“Nós não temos sexo fixo. Nossa capa pelo lado de fora lembra um homem ou mulher, mas assim que escolhemos um parceiro nossos órgãos internos se modificam para acomodar um ovo”,_ Luhan continuou a explicação. _“No caso dos fisicamente macho, quando encontramos um parceiro de mesmo gênero, temos o nosso corpo modificado e então ganhamos um espaço para que isso seja possível, e então temos um bebê”,_ apontou. 

O tritão de cabelos loiros terminou a explicação do irmão, enquanto isso Chanyeol se manteve atônito, era seu filho que estava ali dentro, novamente um híbrido. 

_“Ele não tem... Cauda”._

_“Claramente que não!”,_ Luhan o respondeu novamente, nadando em sua direção e tocando em seu ombro, fazendo o corpo grande virar-se para ele. _“Seu filho com o meu irmão será um híbrido, como você. Mas agora temos um dilema”._

Minseok também se aproximou, os olhos dele estavam aflitos e Chanyeol percebeu, talvez ele não gostasse do que viria a seguir.

 _“Apenas o híbrido tem um dilema”._ Uma quarta voz surgiu e uma silhueta saiu das sombras, o homem era tão alto quando o ruivo, os olhos vermelhos e a expressão séria lhe davam um ar de total autoridade. Ambos os braços estavam repletos de tatuagens que lembravam serpentes marinhas, os cabelos longos e negros batiam em seus ombros.

 _“Pai...”,_ Minseok maneou com a cabeça, sem sair de perto de Chanyeol, o pai deles se aproximou, fitando o ruivo de cima.

_“Nossa sociedade abomina qualquer relacionamento com humanos, e você... Fez com que Baekhyun conseguisse violar essa regra, assim como sua mãe”._

O sangue de Chanyeol ferveu e ele tentou conter o impulso violento ao cerrar os punhos, o homem à sua frente esboçou um sorriso pequeno, cínico. 

_“Baekhyun nunca seguiu as regras, talvez a sua sorte seja essa. Mas eu não posso permitir que ele saia daqui com o meu neto, da mesma forma que não posso deixar um híbrido viver entre nós”._

Ele continuou, os olhos verdes do Park tremiam de raiva, em nenhuma das opções ele sairia feliz, muito menos Baekhyun. 

_“Nenhuma das opções são satisfatórias...”,_ ele disse a muito custo, fitando os orbes vermelhos. Luhan e Minseok observavam.

_“Exato... Em nenhuma delas você estará suficientemente feliz. Mas eu posso deixá-lo viver com Baekhyun, desde que nenhum dos três voltem até aqui, desde que nunca mais nadem até a cidade dos siren, toquem nesse assunto ou pensem sobre isso. Meu neto teria que crescer sem saber que existe algo mais além de vocês três, ou...”._

_“Ou...?”._ Chanyeol ergueu as sobrancelhas, não acreditava que ainda haviam alguns _poréns_.

_“Ou serão punidos com a morte, por traição... Assim como sua mãe”._

_“Pai!”,_ Minseok tentou intervir, mas o tritão mais velho ergueu a mão. Chanyeol processava as palavras que acabara de ouvir, no fundo do coração temia em descobrir quem havia dado a ordem para tirar a vida de sua mãe, agora sabia que o autor fora o pai de Baekhyun. 

_“Isso é maluquice!”,_ Minseok continuou e o tritão mais velho se afastou, com ele em seu encalço.

 _“Seu irmão não me dá alternativa!”,_ respondeu entre dentes, esses ainda mais pontiagudos e assustadores. Os cabelos dele esvoaçaram na água, seu rosto virando de Minseok até Chanyeol, Luhan manteve-se ao lado do segundo, ainda muito sério. 

_“Ele é nosso irmão!”._ Minseok estava irredutível.

_“E um traidor!”_

Pai e filho começaram a discutir.

 _“Quietos!”,_ Luhan soltou um riso quando Minseok percebeu a quinta voz, sua mãe havia os alcançado também, fazendo a carranca de raiva pelas atitudes de seu pai. _“Yifan tem razão, infelizmente”._

Yifan fitou novamente o filho, fazendo Minseok abaixar a cabeça. 

A mãe deles virou o rosto para entender quem mais estava ali além de seu marido e filhos, notou a cabeleira ruiva e as pernas humanas de Chanyeol, devolvendo o olhar para Yifan, totalmente reprovador. 

_“Sou... Zitao”,_ ele disse acanhado, nadando até ele. _“É o escolhido do Baekhyun”._ Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

 _“Eu preciso de ajuda!”._ Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu responder, ignorando Zitao completamente. Seus olhos fitaram os dele, amarelos, os fios loiros eram claríssimos iguais aos de Luhan. Chanyeol percebeu que na família o único portador de olhos azuis era seu pequeno Baekhyun. 

_“Eu não vou conseguir encontrar ele, não quando tem homens demais o cercando”._ Disse em relação aos capangas de Suho. _“Eu não sei se terei forças, até pelo o que vi aqui. Um filho...”,_ soltou o ar, fazendo bolhas. Seu peito parecia que iria explodir, não conseguia raciocinar direito, Luhan e Minseok acharam que ele iria surtar outra vez. 

Pela primeira vez sentia-se sufocado debaixo d’água. 

Baekhyun estava desaparecido, sequestrado, ele estava em um dilema com o pai deste enquanto um ovo chocava atrás de si, que indicava ser seu filho. Chanyeol não acreditava que o menor havia escondido isso dele, algo tão importante quanto um filhote de sereia. 

Será que ele não confiava em si?

As lágrimas se mesclavam com o a água do mar, Luhan, Minseok, Yifan e Zitao fitavam ele em silêncio, os olhares trêmulos.

 _“Vamos ajuda-lo”,_ Zitao quebrou o silêncio e embora o companheiro tivesse o olhado em forma de represália, ele ainda continuou: _“não vamos deixar Baekhyun sozinho, ele ainda é meu filho, embora muito teimoso!”._ Os lábios se comprimiram em angústia, _“vocês precisam cuidar desse bebê, eu não quero perder um dos meus”._ Zitao virou para fitar Yifan, os olhos do marido fixados neles, teriam uma conversa séria depois. _“O fato de ser o líder dessa comunidade não lhe dá direito de decidir sobre a vida de ninguém. Esse bebê e Chanyeol fazem parte do que somos, da mesma forma que também fazem parte do que existe sobre a terra. Se os banir do nosso mundo, vou com eles”._

Yifan franziu o cenho e sorriu, Zitao estava ficando louco.

_“Está perdendo a cabeça, não acha que-”._

_“Não!”._ O loiro o cortou, o fazendo ficar em silêncio, os lábios relaxaram e a expressão mudou. Ele voltou-se para Chanyeol novamente, agarrando os ombros dele com forma para captar a atenção do ruivo, _“está cansado e ferido, volte para cima e descanse. Nos encontramos em três dias.”_

_-siren-_

Chanyeol estava deitado na praia, os braços atrás da cabeça como apoio enquanto observava o céu azul. A noite logo chegaria e o sol estava se pondo, a luz alaranjada se mesclando com as demais no horizonte. 

Ouviu a água se remexer, mas não moveu sequer um musculo do corpo, sua mente estava paralisada nas imagens que lhe restaram de Baekhyun, no sentimento que assolava o seu coração e no desespero das descobertas. 

Parte de si queria entender o lado do tritão, enquanto a outra o acusava de estar duvidando do seu ser. Baekhyun não parece ser alguém que tenha medo de fazer esse tipo de revelação, esconder um filho estava sendo a gota d’água para Chanyeol. 

— Me parece morto... — A voz de Luhan ecoou ao seu lado.

— Não seja idiota! — Minseok o repreendeu. — Chanyeol? — os tritões se aproximaram. — Estamos devidamente vestidos, não se preocupe.

O aviso foi um adendo, já que sereias não andavam sobre a terra, seria desagradável vê-los nus sobre ela, Baekhyun já era o bastante.

Seus olhos tremeram e sua cabeça caiu para o lado dos meninos, sério.

— E então? — perguntou voltando os olhos para o céu em seguida. — O que vamos fazer agora? 

Minseok sustentou um bico nos lábios enquanto Luhan apenas revirou os olhos. Era uma atitude comum do loiro em relação a Chanyeol, ele não parecia gostar dele, afinal.

— Vamos nos dividir e buscar por informações, acho que seria o mais óbvio. — O loiro passou por cima do ruivo, indo na direção oposta da praia.

— Ele tem razão, sabe de alguém que poderia nos ajudar com informações? — Minseok continuou indo atrás do irmão.

Chanyeol sentou-se, a areia grudada em suas costas, fitou as mesmas dos tritões ao seu lado, caminhando para dentro da mata. Ergueu-se a muito custo, não tinha ninguém em sua mente que seria capaz de ajudá-los ali, uma vez que bisbilhotava os navios sozinho, e furtava os mesmos também da mesma forma. Baekhyun era o único que compartilhava aquilo com ele.

Assim que se levantou, bateu a areia da roupa, seguindo os irmãos.

— Sabem onde estão indo? — Eles pararam, olhando para trás. — É... Acho que não. — O silêncio havia respondido sua pergunta. — Baekhyun e eu andávamos juntos, e roubávamos também juntos, ninguém mais observava tanto os marinheiros quanto nós dois. — Ele começou, e os tritões passaram a segui-lo. 

Instantes depois o híbrido parou de caminhar, fazendo um ponto de interrogação se desenhar no rosto de Minseok:

— O que houve? — Ele parecia preocupado.

— Droga... — murmurou baixinho — Eu não acredito que deixei passar isso! — Chanyeol se martirizava.

— Isso o que? Fala logo! — Luhan parecia impaciente.

— As crianças. — Ele se virou para eles, amuado. — _Ajumma_ comentou comigo que alguém estranho estava rondando as crianças na vila, eu e Baekhyun ficávamos muito com elas e bom... 

Luhan e Minseok cruzaram o braço, Chanyeol coçou a nuca por estar um pouco envergonhado.

— E bom o que, exatamente? — Luhan precisava entender onde ele queria chegar.

Chanyeol bufou, se culpou e lhe respondeu:

— Baekhyun nadava com as crianças no mar, então digamos que todas elas sabiam que ele era um tritão. — Os rostos dos irmãos caíram em incredulidade diante da notícia — Então pode ser que algum capanga do capitão tenha arrancado a verdade delas.

— Ótimo... — Luhan descruzou os braços, virando de frente para o Minseok e apontando para o maior — Você ouviu isso? Percebe o quanto tudo isso é burrice? — Voltou a fitar Chanyeol, furioso.

Minseok sabia que o loiro adorava criar mais argumentos para comprovar que viver fora do mar não era coisa boa, a situação de Baekhyun era sua atual melhor forma de mostrar isso, não só para ele mesmo como para qualquer um que sonhasse um dia sequer botar os pés em solo seco. 

Enquanto houvesse problemas com os humanos, Luhan estaria ali para lembra-lo disso, não só a ele, a Baekhyun também, aos seus pais, a toda sociedade siren. O loiro realmente abominava a ideia de se misturar com os humanos, não mediria esforços e palavras para continuar os acusando. 

_-siren-_

Suho andava de um lado para o outro. 

A caverna estava um tanto escura, mas algumas tochas bem localizadas lhes permitiam uma boa iluminação, mantendo o local um tanto quanto confortável, na medida do possível. 

Aquele ponto era um dos mais importantes de toda a ilha de Jeju, sendo essa uma ilha vulcânica, o mesmo se localizava bem ao centro. Como ele estava desativado há milênios, os tuneis de lava se tornaram ótimas cavernas e consequentemente ótimos esconderijos. 

Toda a tripulação estava dividida, comendo um pescado enquanto esperavam o sono chegar para enfim irem se deitar. Em um canto bem reservado o grande tanque de vidro tinha a água totalmente agitada. Baekhyun tinha dificuldades em encontrar uma posição confortável lá dentro, o tanque era pequeno para ele e estava um tanto quanto espremido, sua cauda ficava praticamente dobrada e isso incomodava. 

— Está confortável? — O pequeno ouviu uma voz, então espalmou ambas as mãos no vidro, fitando a pessoa a sua frente, um moreno de pele levemente bronzeada e sorriso cínico. — Suho hyung vai brincar muito com você, mal posso esperar. — Ele cruzou os braços, apoiando o peso do corpo em apenas uma perna. 

Os olhares estavam fixos, os azuis do tritão nos escuros do moreno a sua frente. 

Baekhyun não abaixaria a guarda para qualquer um, ele só precisava escapar do maldito tanque para acabar com todos eles.

— Jongin, pare de provocá-lo! — Um segundo apareceu, bem menor que o tal de Jongin, os olhos redondos e as bochechas fartas, uma expressão meio acanhada. — Se o capitão te pegar provocando a sereia ficará em apuros.

Jongin revirou os olhos, bufando e virando-se para o outro.

— Relaxa querido, Suho hyung fará nada! — Arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto o respondia de forma confiante, os corpos se aproximaram e Jongin o agarrou na cintura. — Por que não vamos brincar? Estou com saudades, Kyungsoo. — O tal agora fora quem revirou os olhos, seus braços afastaram o corpo do maior.

Kyungsoo fitou Baekhyun dentro do tanque, de soslaio, antes de virar as costas e ir embora, deixando Jongin no vácuo. Esse, por último, fez um bico em desgosto e correu atrás dele.

Baekhyun os seguiu com os olhos, apenas para se certificar de que tinham realmente ido embora. Suho não estava a sua vista, muito menos Jongdae, pelo visto Jongin fora encarregado de tomar conta de si enquanto os dois estivessem longe. 

O tritão olhou para cima, o tanque tinha um espaço de aproximadamente meio metro da superfície da água até a tampa, o menor nadou para cima, colocando a cabeça para fora e olhando mais uma vez a movimentação a sua volta. 

Ninguém estava olhando. 

Ergueu as mãos impulsionando o corpo para cima, fazendo as mesmas baterem na tampa, sem muito sucesso, o som oco ecoou pela caverna e um silêncio sepulcral se instalou, ele arregalou os olhos quando perceber que fez barulho demais.

— Pode tentar quantas vezes quiser. — A voz de Suho surgiu, fazendo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. — Sabe, eu realmente achava que vocês, sereias, não existissem. — Ele tocou no vidro, dando a volta por completo no tanque enquanto admirava o tritão ali dentro. — Fico imaginando o quanto de dinheiro eu não posso ganhar com isso. Quanto será que vale um punhado dessas escamas cintilantes? 

Baekhyun se encolheu quando percebeu que o capitão falava das escamas de sua cauda. Os sirens tinham as mesmas muito brilhantes, em cores variadas que criavam um efeito muito bonito, era realmente belo admirar o quanto brilhavam até mesmo sob pouca luz. 

— Não vai ter muito sucesso — Demorou para respondê-lo, tinha medo da sua voz falhar, lhe acusando o desespero e medo diante da situação. 

— Acha que teu namoradinho vai vir lhe salvar? — O capitão arqueou as sobrancelhas, as mãos na cintura. 

Jongdae se aproximou, analisando a sereia no tanque, acompanhando Suho com o sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

— O híbrido _cabelo-de-fogo_ deve tá’ morto a essa hora. — Ele completou a fala de Suho e ambos riram. 

Baekhyun voltou a mergulhar, os olhos azuis tristes e trêmulos assistindo aos dois se afastarem totalmente vitoriosos. Algo dentro do seu peito vibrava dizendo que eles estavam errados, e que Chanyeol havia sido amparado pelos seus irmãos.

Era o que ele queria acreditar. 

Aos poucos, as vozes dos homens foram amenizando e eles se ajeitaram para dormir. Em um canto, Jongin mantinha-se encostado em uma pedra, brincando com um canivete enquanto fitava o tanque com o tritão dentro. Aquele olhar obscuro e malicioso.

Baekhyun não queria encará-lo, a aura do moreno era sufocante. 

Ele reparou quando o tal de Kyungsoo o repreendeu, ordenando que ele finalmente se deitasse para dormir e ele o fez. O siren, por outro lado, ficou acordado durante toda a noite, a ansiedade se transformou em insônia e seu coração chamava por Chanyeol. 

O ruivo tinha que encontra-lo, o mais rápido possível. A vida de Baekhyun dependia disso. 


	8. Sereias do bem, humanos do mal

Foi com muito custo que Chanyeol voltou para a vila, correndo atrás da  _ ajumma _ e se desculpando, mas ela ficou aterrorizada, mesmo assim, por descobrir que Baekhyun havia sido levado. Luhan e Minseok ficaram mais atrás, enquanto Chanyeol tentava convencê-la a ajudá-los a descobrir onde Suho e os outros poderiam estar.

— Woojin estava conversando com um rapaz bonito, de maxilar bem desenhado e sorriso radiante, mas eu sabia que era um dos marinheiros que tinham corrido atrás de você antes, filho. — Ela dizia afobada, temerosa. — Não sei onde eles poderiam estar, muito menos Woojin, ele é apenas uma criança indefesa. 

Chanyeol virou-se para Minseok e Luhan, ambos sérios e de cenho franzido. 

— Obrigado  _ ajumma _ , e... Me desculpa por não ter ouvido a senhora — Ela apenas entortou a boca, aquele olhar gentil que toda mãe tinha ao fitar o filho, por um breve segundo Chanyeol sentiu seus olhos marejados. 

— Eu acredito que vocês vão encontrá-lo. — Ela olhou para trás do corpo do híbrido, as duas sereias assistindo a cena — É um povo antigo, cheio de regras, mas são seres puramente bons. — Sorriu.

Chanyeol concordou, sem graça. Queria que ela estivesse certa. 

...

O túnel de lava _Manjanggul_ estava agitado. Faziam alguns dias que estavam lá, escondidos. Suho preparava o barco aos poucos e discretamente, para zarparem e nunca mais retornarem. Ele havia decidido isso depois de pouca conversa com Jongdae. Iria se aproveitar de Baekhyun até a última gota, bem longe de Jeju, e depois voltariam para pegar mais. A ideia de começar a explorar a espécie surgiu e o capitão ficou empolgado em pensar em quanto lucro aquilo lhe daria. 

O tritão, por outro lado, ficava agarrado ao vidro, os olhos confusos e amedrontados seguindo cada passo que os marinheiros davam, seu coração na boca, morrendo de vontade de sair dali e correr para bem longe, para Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun não havia esquecido que, além do amado, tinha que viver também por uma segunda vida, que ambos criaram, juntinhos. Céus... O tritão estava temendo o pior para seu filho, ainda mais se seu pai descobrisse a sua traição, aquilo era totalmente passível de morte. Ele precisava tentar escapar dali o mais rápido possível para contar tudo a Chanyeol, se sentia um completo idiota por ter escondido isso dele, agora todos corriam perigo.

— Amanhã bem cedo vamos levá-lo por último, só falta isso no navio. — Jongdae comentava com alguns marinheiros. — Tomem muito cuidado, se o tanque quebrar o siren pode ser perigoso — Fitou Baekhyun, ao longe. — E caso ele não seja perigoso, não se preocupem — Bateu no ombro dos dois a sua frente. — Temam pelo Suho — riu e saiu dali.

Os dois marinheiros se olharam, confusos. Não entendiam a fixação do chefe pelo siren, mas apenas acatavam ordens. Para eles o importante era o salário; a forma como o líder ganhava o dinheiro, pouco importava.

_ -siren- _

— Você está perdido, não faz ideia do que fazer para ter sequer uma noção de onde nosso irmão está — Luhan realmente não calava a boca, a todo instante ele resolvia disparar palavras ácidas para cima de Chanyeol, e ele segurava tudo, sem responder. — Não acho que Baekhyun te mereça, ele deve ficar conosco em casa e-

— Cala a boca! — Chanyeol gritou.

Eles estava andavam pela mata, era o segundo dia correndo atrás de alguma coisa que pudessem lhes dar uma ideia de onde Baekhyun estava, mas o loiro realmente não cooperava.

— Você não fecha essa matraca por nada nessa vida? — Ele se virou, fitando os olhos amarelos de Luhan. — Você não tá’ me ajudando! — olhou dele para Minseok. — Seu irmão coopera mais comigo estando em silêncio, porque não faz o mesmo que ele? — Apontou.

Minseok olhou de Luhan para Chanyeol, sentindo-se meio perdido no meio da confusão. 

— Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum desse jeito — Ele abriu a boca, por fim. Ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz, tentando apaziguar os dois. — Chanyeol, tem certeza que você não conhece ninguém que é capaz de pensar como um marinheiro? Ninguém mesmo? — Deu alguns passos na direção do maior, tentando buscar os olhos verdes, ainda aflitos.

Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior e Luhan bufou, revirando os olhos.

O loiro sentia-se injustiçado porque Minseok não percebia que o culpado da atual situação de Baekhyun era unicamente Chanyeol, o híbrido não fazia bem para ele e nem para a espécie.

— Não adianta revirar os olhos Luh. Chanyeol é a nossa única chance de encontrar Baekhyun. — Os olhos vermelhos de Minseok se estreitaram, frustrado com as reações do loiro. — Será que você não pode cooperar um pouco? Ficar quieto por um instante? 

Luhan fez uma careta, dando as costas para os dois, os braços cruzados como se quisesse se defender de tudo a sua volta. Minseok achava que o irmão não teria salvação, a cabeça era fechada demais. 

O ruivo ainda pensava com os seus botões enquanto Minseok tentava resolver o clima incomodo. Luhan realmente se afastou dando mais espaço para ele pensar direito.

Um estalo e uma lâmpada se ascendeu a sua frente. 

— É CLARO! — berrou desafinando a voz, a mão batendo com tudo no meio da testa. — Aaaah, como eu burro! Burro, burro! 

Minseok ficou confuso, Luhan murmurou algo como:  _ “e agora que percebeu?” _ , ambos se voltaram para o híbrido de cabelo-de-fogo, esperando as próximas palavras.

— Heejin! — disse empolgado e os dois ainda não entenderam, os olhares fixos na cara assustada dele. — Heejin é um marinheiro aposentado! Ele mais do que ninguém saberia me dizer como esses estrumes pensam! 

Os sirens concordaram, se olhando de soslaio ainda sem entender Chanyeol.

— Certo... — Minseok começou. — E como encontramos esse... Heejin, ai? 

Chanyeol o olhou, andando em sua direção e agarrando seus ombros, o chacoalhando um pouco.

— Me sigam! — Abriu um sorriso amarelo, um pouco assustador.

Ele deu as costas aos dois, andando rapidamente por entre a floresta. Os pássaros saiam voando todas as vezes em que Chanyeol dava um passo, como se eles pudessem sentir a energia do híbrido agora teria uma chance maior de encontrar Baekhyun. 

— Ainda não confio nele... — Luhan comentou baixo, cantarolando nos ouvidos de Minseok e fazendo o moreno revirar os olhos.

— Se você não calar a boca de vez, eu juro... Juro mesmo Luh que arranco sua cauda fora. 

Minseok cerrou os olhos e fitou o irmão, Luhan endireitou a expressão, resmungando e seguindo Chanyeol. 

Não demoraram para chegar na pequena casinha perdida no meio da floresta, a primeira coisa que avistaram foram um velhinho babão dormindo de forma desengonçada na cadeira em frente a própria casa. Chanyeol andou rapidamente, afobado, chutando com certa força o pé da cadeira e fazendo Heejin pular de susto, levando a mão ao peito.

— Filho da puta! — Se desequilibrou e caiu de bunda no chão, a cadeira caída ao seu lado.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, arrependido.

— Oh... Oh Heejin! Sinto muito! — correu até ele, agarrando o braço do velhote e o ajudando a se levantar.

Luhan levou a mão ao rosto, odiava Chanyeol, era um fato, mas sentiu uma grande vergonha alheia.

— Filho da puta miserável, se eu morrer a culpa é sua! — Cuspiu enquanto se arrumava, batendo as mãos na roupa. — Ladrão de merda, o que está fazendo aqui com esses... Esses... — Ele gesticulou e apontou para o sirens, sentindo a voz lhe falhar e as palavras correrem da boca.

Heejin ficou sério, os olhos amarelo e vermelho lhe denunciavam a qual espécie pertenciam. Ele olhou para Chanyeol em seguida, que agora estava bem mais sério, o ruivo assentiu brevemente, abaixando a cabeça meio sem jeito, não sabia o que fizer.

— Você... Eles — Heejin quebrou o breve silêncio. Ele agarrou uma das orelhas enormes do Park, o puxando para baixo, já que o ruivo era bem alto. — Está se misturando com a espécie errada, moleque! — o repreendeu baixinho.

— Heejin... Heejin! Ai, ai, ai! — O velho soltou a orelha. — Eu preciso da sua ajuda. É bem sério! — Ele se afastou, indo para dentro de casa em passos rápidos e largos, Chanyeol seguiu e pediu que os meninos fizessem o mesmo, com um gesto de cabeça. — Eu preciso que me diga onde os marinheiros levariam algo valioso, antes de embarcarem para as viagens. 

— Algo valioso?! — Ele parou de supetão e Chanyeol quase trombou no corpo baixo. — Ficou maluco de vez? Esse cabelo tá’ queimando sua cachola? — deu um cascudo de leve na testa do maior — Tá’ querendo roubar o que dessa vez? 

Os quatro pararam no meio da cozinha. A choupana de Heejin era composta por ela e o pequeno quarto, elementos totalmente suficientes para a sobrevivência dele, já que o tesouro em si ficava sob o solo. 

Luhan fitou os olhos enrugados do velho, Minseok prendia a respiração em ansiedade, os olhos se chocando. 

Heejin era velho, mas não era inocente ou burro. Ele sabia muito bem que em algum momento Chanyeol iria se meter em grandes apuros e claro... Claro que ele sabia que sirens existiam. Antes de ser um velho preguiçoso era um capitão de barco e da mesma forma que Chanyeol, também roubou muito na vida, não era ingênuo e sempre soube se virar muito bem, até depois da alta idade.

Os pequenos olhos enrugados ainda fitavam os três jovens no meio da sua cozinha. Heejin pensou se seria uma boa ideia se meter naquele assunto. Chanyeol ainda o fitava, esperançoso e agoniado, queria uma resposta e infelizmente Heejin tinha o que ele queria. 

— O que houve, exatamente? — perguntou ao hibrido, puxando a cadeira e se sentando, jogando todo o peso sobre ela. 

— Baekhyun, ele... — começou. — Ele estava indo para casa e então caímos em uma emboscada... Pela segunda vez. 

Heejin ouvia, sabia exatamente de quem Chanyeol estava falando, conheciam todos os homens que entravam e saiam nos barcos por toda a Jeju, independente do tamanho da ilha, ele tinha muita fama e era muito procurado. 

— E então levaram o Baekhyun? — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando para os sirens. — Deixa eu adivinhar. Baekhyun era uma sereia? — disse apontando para os outros dois. 

Luhan gesticulou com a boca, mudo, imitando a fala de Heejin e recebeu um beliscão de Minseok. 

— Baekhyun e eu estamos em um relacionamento, então descobriram que ele era um siren, diferente de mim que sou um híbrido. Acho que a ideia deles eram nos levar para fora e ganhar dinheiro com a nossa exibição. 

— Claro! — O velho se ergueu, fazendo as pernas da cadeira rasparem no chão e soltarem um som estridente. — Uma sereia pura é bem mais interessante que isso — Apontou para Chanyeol por inteiro. — Já viu o tamanho das suas orelhas?! — Chanyeol as tocou. — Você acha que eu sou algum tipo de idiota? — Alterou a voz e Minseok ficou um pouco surpreso, fitando a expressão do híbrido mudar.

— Senhor Heejin, nós... — O siren de olhos vermelhos começou, mas o velhote ergueu a mão para que ele parasse. 

— Eles vieram aqui há alguns dias. Queriam um tanque bem grande para colocarem um tubarão. — Fitou de Chanyeol para Minseok — Acham que eu nunca soube sobre sereias? — Voltou novamente para o híbrido — Eu sabia que eles haviam capturado uma, Suho é mais idiota que você!

Chanyeol mudou da água para o vinho. Heejin sabia de Suho, sabia do plano e então porque não lhe contou?

— Por que não me disse nada?

— Não é problema meu, Chanyeol. — Fitou os olhos dele — Agora que está aqui, eu irei te contar para onde eles foram e ainda assim não será problema meu. — Ergueu os braços ao lado do corpo, dando de leve os ombros. — Meu trabalho é trocar tesouros por moedas, nada mais. 

O híbrido queria poder socar a cara do senhor a sua frente, mas Heejin não fazia por mal e ele sabia. Prendeu a respiração para se controlar enquanto ele lhe dizia tudo, o tanque que entregou a Suho e para onde eles poderiam ter ido, já que sair com Baekhyun, logo de cara, seria arriscado demais. 

— Eles não poderiam sair com ele do nada — Fitou Minseok e Luhan de canto. — A maioria dos marinheiros quando possuem algo de muito valor, costumam se esconder em um único lugar em toda Jeju... 

— Diga logo! — o ruivo estava impaciente. O velho o fitou com fúria e fechou os olhos, bem apertados.

— Você vai cometer uma loucura e eu não posso te impedir — Ele continuou. —, mas com toda certeza ele está com a sua sereia em uma das passagens de  _ Manjanggul _ .

—  _ Manjanggul _ ? — Luhan repetiu, fitando de Heejin para Chanyeol. — Onde e o que é exatamente isso? 

O híbrido passou as mãos nos fios vermelhos, começando a andar de um lado para o outro, os olhos fixos nos próprios pés, respirou fundo. 

— São túneis de lava vulcânica, eles existem há milênios, mas ninguém mais vai lá — Parou para olhá-lo e responder. — Era um dos locais de mais visita turística dos antigos, mas ninguém acha aquilo interessante hoje em dia. — Bateu o pé. — Como eu nunca pensei nisso antes?

Heejin deu de ombros.

— Vocês já têm o que queriam. Agora deem o fora daqui!

Dessa vez fora o híbrido que revirou os olhos, indicou com a cabeça a saída para os outros dois tritões e eles foram até a porta.

— Park Chanyeol — Heejin o chamou por último, Luhan e Minseok já tinham saído. — Tome cuidado. — Os olhos caidinhos do velhote o fitaram com certa profundidade que Chanyeol nunca tinha visto, um brilho sutil que denunciava um certo medo que ele tinha de que algo ruim acontecesse.

Chanyeol comprimiu os lábios e só assentiu, saindo. 

— O que vamos fazer agora? — O loiro estava encostado em uma árvore, os braços cruzados e os olhos amarelos que ainda julgavam Chanyeol. 

— Aguentam correr? — Ele respondeu também cruzando os braços fortes. — Já faz alguns dias, então acredito que eles estejam se preparando para zarpar e Baekhyun estará no navio, não podemos perder o ritmo, se chegarmos lá e não os encontrarmos poderá ser tarde demais. 

Todos ficaram em silêncio e Chanyeol olhou para Minseok que estava até então quieto, não havia falado nada.

— Minseok?

— Ah... Sim. — Ele fitou Chanyeol — Mas não deveríamos na verdade, esperar eles no navio? — O ruivo pareceu pensar, Luhan descruzou os braços e caminhou até Minseok. — Se já fazem alguns dias, então eles estarão levando as coisas novamente para o barco e Baekhyun será a última coisa a ser carregada, não se esconde um tanque enorme por ai — Desenhou no ar.

Os três ainda estavam próximos a casa de Heejin. Novamente o silêncio se instaurou. Chanyeol concordava com Minseok, mas os três não dariam conta de Suho, Jongdae, Jongin e o resto da tripulação.

— Podemos chamar mais algumas pessoas. — Luhan quebrou o silêncio e os outros dois o fitaram, meio surpresos. — O que foi?

— Você cooperando? — Chanyeol disse e revirou os olhos, dando as costas para eles — Você acha que alguém mais irá nos ajudar?

— A mamãe vai. — Minseok disse. — Zitao pode ser gentil quando quer. Não posso dizer o mesmo de Yifan, você viu como nosso pai pensa, mas a mamãe nos ajudaria, com toda certeza. 

Chanyeol ainda desconfiava, era difícil acreditar.

— De qualquer forma, se a mãe ajudar existirá mais alguém que também vai fazer. Podemos sim pedir ajuda. — O loiro terminou, dando de ombros e desviando os olhos amarelos dos verdes de Chanyeol. 

Luhan não abaixaria a guarda, na sua cabeça estava fazendo aquilo para salvar o irmão, para afastá-lo do problema que Chanyeol poderia representar. 

Minseok fitava dentro dos olhos amarelos do irmão, um pedaço do seu coração amuado por saber que Luhan ainda desconfiava de Chanyeol, mas por outro lado feliz em vê-lo cooperando.

O loiro balançou a cabeça em um instante, como se quisesse afastar os pensamentos que estava tendo. Luhan fitou Chanyeol que o olhava meio confuso.

— Me diga onde fica essa caverna, eu posso ir até lá enquanto Minseok volta e chama por reforços. 

Minseok deu um salto juntamente de Chanyeol.

— Nem pensar! — o de olhos vermelhos respondeu — É perigoso demais para você ir sozinho, está fora de cogitação, Luhan! 

O loiro estalou a língua, revirando os olhos.

— Não seja ridículo, eu sei muito bem me esconder e sabe disso, ninguém vai me ver chegando ou saindo! — Os orbes amarelos estavam fixos nos esverdeados de Chanyeol. — Me diga logo! — O peito do ruivo estava apertado, aquela ansiedade e agonia em ter Baekhyun de volta.

— Certo. 

_ -siren- _

  
  


Baekhyun tentou por algumas horas até ser vencido pelo próprio cansaço. Ele revirou-se de todas as formas dentro daquele tanque tentando sair, e nem mesmo o som irritante que fazia batendo nele foi suficiente para irritas os marujos. Suho e Jongdae estavam impassíveis diante das suas tentativas de fuga. 

O dia se passou e a noite chegou, eles ainda estavam em  _ Manjanggul _ , porém em menor número. A maioria já estava acampando na praia onde o navio estava atracado e somente as pessoas que carregariam o tanque ficaram para trás. 

— Não está ansioso? — Jongdae perguntou para Suho, ambos em volta da pequena fogueira que os aqueciam, o vento soprando, ainda estavam bem próximos da entrada do túnel. 

— Tanto faz. — Ele deu de ombros enquanto respondia. — Ele não parece grande coisa agora que está preso, não é verdade? — Se referiu ao tritão. Baekhyun ainda estava em seu canto, os fitando com os olhos azuis raivosos enquanto conversavam sobre ele. — Não me parece perigoso ou incrível — desdenhou. 

Jongdae soltou um riso baixo, fitando o copo de cerveja em suas mãos, Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam com eles, juntamente de mais cinco marujos. 

— Me parece bem interessante — Jongin quebrou o breve silêncio, fazendo Kyungsoo o olhar de canto, com uma expressão incrédula. Ele mantinha aquele sorriso perverso nos lábios enquanto brincava com o canivete, uma mania boba aos olhos de Kyungsoo. — Não é incrível como um ser pode ganhar cauda quando está na água, e pés quando está na terra? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha, fitando Suho. 

O capitão riu de canto, negando com a cabeça.

— Você viaja! — respondeu.

— Só estou comentando! — Deu de ombros, revirando os olhos e fitando Kyungsoo, piscando um olho para ele. 

Kyungsoo não queria, mas estava desconfiado muito das atitudes e comentários de Jongin a respeito do siren de olhos azuis. Eles se conheciam há muito tempo e ele sabia que o moreno sempre foi muito fã das histórias sobre sereias, mas não achava que ele ficaria tão fissurado assim em Baekhyun. 

— Okay... — Suho bufou e se levantou, batendo as mãos uma na outra. — Vamos descansar que sairemos cedo pela manhã, precisamos levar o peixinho para o navio. — Apontou para Baekhyun ao longe — Eu quero que tudo dê certo, sem erros! Vamos, vamos!

Ao longe, por detrás das pedras os olhos amarelos de Luhan fitavam todos, marcando o rosto de cada um deles, analisando e bolando um plano, dentro da própria cabeça. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando constatou que eles estavam armados até os dentes, as caixas estavam repletas de armas pesadas, muita munição, havia muita arma branca também, mas não tanto quanto as de fogo.

Todo siren odiava armas de fogo ou longo alcance. Quase foram exterminados por causa delas, em uma época passada onde eles podiam caminhar sobre a terra. A decisão de nunca mais sair da água veio juntamente com o fato de que eles estavam sendo facilmente caçados, vendidos, mortos, usados como animais de estimação ou como um objeto de adoração. 

O loiro voltou a se encostar na pedra, meio ofegante por lembrar-se daquilo. Ele não viveu esse período, mas todos contavam as histórias horripilantes a respeito da crueldade dos humanos para com aquilo que era diferente deles, e os sirens eram aquilo, puramente diferentes dos humanos que caminhavam sobre a terra.

Luhan se concentrou, tentando manter a respiração controlada, eles não podiam perceber que estavam sendo vigiados. O siren fechou os olhos, se concentrando em Baekhyun e Minseok, esperava que o segundo conseguisse convencer sua mãe e os outros de os ajudarem. 

Todos os humanos precisavam ser detidos, Luhan tinha esse único objetivo e isso certamente incluiria Chanyeol. 


	9. Mudanças

Chanyeol ficou a noite toda de tocaia. 

Quando Luhan decidiu ir na frente para os túneis de Manjanggul o ruivo duvidou, duvidou porque Luhan não parecia confiável, mesmo sendo irmão de Baekhyun e Minseok. O ruivo sentia que o loiro o odiava, e odiava todos os humanos que andavam sobre a terra, independente de quem eram, mas ele estava perdido, sozinho, indo atrás de Baekhyun que era tão importante para si, então obviamente não negaria ajuda, por mais que ela estivesse vindo de alguém como o siren loiro de olhos amarelos. 

Minseok, por outro lado, era o oposto de Luhan, muito mais parecido com Baekhyun e isso o aliviava, porque o fazia se lembrar do moreno de olhos azuis ao mesmo tempo em que despertava em si aquela saudade avassaladora, que parecia piorar com o passar dos dias. 

Quando o moreno voltou para a água, garantindo que traria ajuda, Chanyeol também duvidou. Lembrou-se de Yifan, o pai deles, lhe dizendo sobre qual decisão ele e Baekhyun teriam que tomar dali em diante. Chanyeol por alguns instantes esqueceu-se disso, mas naquele momento a voz do tritão não saíia da sua cabeça, o que fazia suas mãos transpirarem. 

Estava sentado no meio da praia, de pernas cruzadas enquanto fitava o horizonte ao longe, infinito e escuro. A noite caiu e ele não conseguia pregar os olhos, e nem conseguiria. 

Luhan havia corrido para os túneis vulcânicos e Minseok estava no fundo do mar, só lhe restou rezar e torcer para tudo dar certo quando o sol voltasse a nascer, e faria questão de se manter bem acordado até isso acontecer. 

O vento batia forte contra os fios ruivos que estavam até mesmo maiores. Chanyeol passou a mão direita neles percebendo que havia passado muito tempo. Estar com Baekhyun era tão bom que mal percebeu quando o cabelo cresceu de vez. Olhou para os lados, para trás, pensando em acender uma fogueira, mas mudando de ideia logo em seguida, não poderia arriscar sair dali e Minseok voltar com ajuda, não... Não sentia tanto frio assim, era bem resistente, então ir atrás de lenha para uma fogueira era um desperdício de tempo. 

Desperdício... Isso, a palavras vagou pela cabeça do ruivo, fazendo ele franzir o cenho e abraçar o próprio corpo.

— Droga... — praguejou baixinho, estava se sentindo amedrontado, de repente. Um frio percorreu sua espinha e novamente a sensação de que algo ruim poderia acontecer surgiu, mordeu o lábio inferior. 

Ele ficou ali, estacado na praia sentado na areia, agora fria, pensando em várias coisas e nada ao mesmo tempo, até que a noite virou dia, quando o sol deu indícios de nascer os olhos verdes estavam cansados, porém, bem abertos.

A água a sua frente se moveu rapidamente, junto com uma onda, assim que Chanyeol se levantou sentiu a água quente bater nos pés então descalços, Minseok saiía da água com dificuldade, tentando pegar uma parte mais seca para sua cauda se transformar em um belo par de pernas. O tritão de olhos vermelhos, assim que conseguiu, correu para cima da pedra mais próxima, para ajudar Zitao a sair da água, junto dele vários outros sirens.

Chanyeol piscava rápido tentando processar o que estava acontecendo, Zitao desceu da pedra indo em sua direção, o mar de gente vindo atrás dele juntamente de Minseok.

— Acho que precisamos de roupas — o homem disse em tom alegre, erguendo os braços ao lado do corpo nu — Estamos todos meio... Indecentes aqui. 

Chanyeol prendeu a respiração, vagando os olhos para todos os lados, menos para o pequeno exército de sirens que estava a sua frente, homens e mulheres, todos nus e, aparentemente, cooperativos em relação ao que se seguiria. 

-siren-

Baekhyun mantinha seus olhos fechados e os ouvidos atentos, percebeu quando todo mundo acordou, logo cedo. A movimentação no túnel se tornou intensa e teve que abrir os olhos quando o tanque se moveu. Haviam três homens arrastando o mesmo, graças as rodinhas enferrujadas que haviam ali, o barulho era irritante, mas nenhum deles parecia se importar. 

O tanque passou por Suho e Jongdae, o primeiro bocejava despreocupadamente enquanto o segundo fitava os olhos azuis de Baekhyun, aquele sorrisinho presunçoso nos lábios irritava o tritão. O tanque foi levado para o lado de fora, logo Jongin e Kyungsoo apareceram, enquanto Suho e Jongdae continuaram lá dentro.

— Ah... O clima está bom, não é Kyung? — o O maior se aproximou dele, rodeando o pescoço do menor com um dos braços, Kyungsoo soltou um resmungo que Jongin não ouviu, se afastando em seguida.

O maior fitou as costas do outro, se afastando, sustentando um ponto de interrogação na cara, Kyungsoo era muito difícil e Jongin já estava começando a ficar cansado das investidas, deu de ombros e o seguiu. 

Enquanto isso, do lado de dentro, Jongdae discutia algumas coisas com o capitão.

— Não podemos perder tempo, é chegar e ir embora. — Jongdae dizia e Suho olhava para todos os cantos, menos para ele. — Suho, você está me ouvindo? — ele agarrou um dos seus ombros.

O capitão estava meio perdido, era o que Jongdae acreditava, seus olhos buscavam algo dentro do túnel que ele não sabia dizer o que era.

— Tem algo errado — ele disse saindo de perto do marujo. — Fique aqui. — Suho caminhou para longe, em direção a saída, porém, para o lado onde havia várias formações rochosas. 

Ele diminuiu a pisada para fazer menos barulho, prendeu a respiração e continuou. Ao longe, Jogngdae ficava sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto isso Luhan levou ambas as mãos à boca, arregalando os orbes amarelados enquanto torcia para que Suho não o descobrisse ali, mas fora em vão, sentiu o aperto forte em seu braço quando o capitão o agarrou, o tirando detrás das rochas. Suho o levou até Jongdae, o empurrando e o fazendo ir ao chão. O, o outro fitou o tritão caído, a boca aberta e meio espantado, eles se entreolharam, confusos.

— O... O que é...? — Jongdae tentou formular uma pergunta.

— É a porra de um siren! — Luhan olhou para cima, os fios loiros e os olhos amarelos fitando de Jongdae para Suho. — Você acha que humanos normais têm a cor do olho assim? — deu um peteleco na orelha dele do companheiro. — Para de ser burro! 

— Ai, ai... Desculpa! — ele se abaixou, a ponta do dedo mexendo nos fios loiros, Luhan meio que tentou afastar a mão dele, mas Jongdae foi mais rápido. — Então miramos em um e acertamos dois, é isso? — se Se ergueu novamente, o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. — Acho que posso me acostumar com isso — deu de ombros.

Suho revirou os olhos, agarrando novamente o braço de Luhan e o fazendo se levantar, foi com ele e Jongdae, logo atrás de si, para fora do túnel da Manjanggul. O tritão tentava se soltar enquanto dizia palavras baixas demais para os outros dois ouvirem. 

Quando a luz atingiu o olho dos todos, puderam sentir que finalmente estavam do lado de fora. O sol estava nascendo e tinham que correr, Suho, particularmente, estava bem apressado. 

— Vamos logo! — apontou com a cabeça para Jongdae. — Não quero ficar muito atrás deles, ainda mais agora, que encontramos isso aqui. 

Luhan sentia o aperto se intensificar e o local parecia formigar, já ficando dormente. Levou a outra mão até a de Suho, tentando tira-la de lá.

— Me... Me escutem, por favor! — meio Meio que gritou, fazendo Jogndae estalar a língua e rir. — Por favor, me escutem! Eu... Eu tenho uma proposta!

O tritão parecia bem desesperado e Suho parou abruptamente, soltando o seu braço enquanto empunhava a arma com a mão vaga, apontando a mesma para a testa do loiro. 

— Você tem alguns segundos.

— Eu... — ele ergueu ambas as mãos na altura do peito, em sinal de rendição. — Eu quero... Fazer uma proposta! — arregalou os olhos. — O seu amigo, aquele que levamos para o mar... Ele... Ele...

— Está morto? — Jongdae se aproximou de supetão, falando no pé do ouvido dele, Luhan deu um pequeno salto. — Já sabemos disso, conta outra! — Sse afastou. — 

Luhan fechou os olhos e tentou normalizar a respiração, assim que abriu fitou os olhos se Suho que se mantinha sério, como sempre. Tudo estava sob controle. 

— Eu... Tecnicamente matei ele, sim... — sSe encolheu nos próprios ombros. — Mas da mesma forma que tirei a vida, posso dar, mas apenas eu. 

Suho piscou, uma, duas, três vezes e veio o silêncio. Jongdae estava com os braços cruzados fitando dele para o loiro desesperado. 

— Está acreditando nele? — ele Jongdae disse rapidamente, fitando o capitão — Capitão, nós não pode—-

— Cala a boca! — fitou Jongdae de esguelha — Continue... 

— Eu posso trazê-lo de volta, mas apenas com uma condição. 

Suho bufou e abaixou a pistola, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas enquanto sustentava um bico nos lábios. 

— Desde que Baekhyun seja solto? É isso? — riu fraco. — Não vai acontecer. 

Jongdae começou a gargalhar e Luhan abaixou o olhar, sentia-se frustrado, levemente irritado e sem saída. Quando o riso parou ele continuou: 

— Nem mesmo se eu te ajudar a capturar o Park Chanyeol?

— Nem se Park Chanyeol estivesse na minha frente, morto com a cabeça desgrudada do corpo! — disse próximo a ele. — Agora vamos! Perdemos tempo demais. 

Voltou a levantar a arma, fazendo Luhan caminhar a sua frente enquanto apontava a pistola no meio das suas costas, Jongdae ficou ao seu lado. Assim, rapidamente os três alcançaram o grupo que já estava mais aà frente. Jongin e Kyungsoo ajudavam os outros três rapazes, o tanque parecia pesado e tudo ficava mais difícil com Baekhyun se jogando de um lado para o outro, fazendo a água se mover desgovernada.

— Ya, vocês! — Oo capitão gritou assim que se aproximaram. 

Todos pararam inclusive Baekhyun, que ficou chocado ao perceber a terceira pessoa ali.

“Luhan...”. Foi o que pensou e o loiro ouviu, franzindo o cenho em uma expressão de arrependimento e medo. “Irmão, o que faz aqui?”.

“Sinto muito, Bae...”. ...”, Baekhyun fitou por um longo tempo a expressão do loiro, enquanto Suho o trazia para mais perto, sempre com Jongdae em seu encalço. 

Rapidamente Jongin veio, tirando sabe-se de onde um par de algemas bem pesadas, prendendo os pulsos do loiro enquanto fitava os olhos amarelos, com aquele sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

— A espécie é realmente interessante — passou a língua no lábio superior. — Isso fica cada vez melhor. 

Suho puxou o tritão pelas correntes da algema, fazendo Luhan tropeçar enquanto andava para seu lado, Jongin apenas voltou para próximo de Kyungsoo para voltar a empurrar o tanque pesado. As pedras no chão não favoreciam e as rodas sempre ficavam presas em uma ou outra. 

O siren de olhos azuis espalmou as mãos no vidro, fitando um Luhan cabisbaixo e brutalmente envergonhado. O loiro achava que usar Sehun seria o ideal para convencer o capitão a soltar seu irmão, ainda mais com a chance de acabar com Park Chanyeol. Mas pelo visto a ganância em ter um legítimo siren em posse ainda era mais valioso do que tudo isso junto. No final das contas o tal Sehun nem era tão importante assim para Suho, ou talvez ele mal acreditasse que Luhan poderia traze-lo de volta.

EleLuhan ficou pensando e pensando no que faria agora, eram dois tritões na posse dos vilões e agora Minseok estava sozinho, era isso que passava pela mente perturbada de Luhandele, se o irmão ele não tivesse consieguido ajuda da mãe e dos demais sirens, ele simplesmente não teria chances conta todos eles, Suho e os capangas. 

Jongin, Kyungoo, Jongdae e os demais, todos estavam armados até os dentes, com pistolas e espadas, muito bem carregadas e afiadas, enquanto eles... Bom, estavam todos fora d’água, Luhan não sabia o que pensar para fazer com que ele e seu povo tivessem algum tipo de vantagem sobre o resto. A menos que Chanyeol fosse o verdadeiro salvador, mas Luhan não apostava nele. 

Eles continuaram caminhando, em silêncio, enquanto a água do tanque remexia de forma irritante e aquilo de repente estava deixando o tritão de olhos amarelos ainda mais nervoso, uma bola estava entalada em sua garganta com aquela sensação de que não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para salvar ambas as vidas ali.

Depois de um longo tempo, Baekhyun se acalmou, voltou a cabeça para fora da água no pequeno espaço que ainda restava, dentro daquele cubículo, e passou a observar o céu. O sol já estava a pino, o que indicava que haviam chegado ao meio dia e nada de navio, a caminhada estava bem lenta. Luhan continuava cabisbaixo e o restante do pessoal, hora ou outra, soltava uma piada ridícula, desencadeando algumas risadas. 

O tritão voltou os olhos para baixo, observando as pessoas que empurravam o tanque, Jongin como sempre muito alheio a á tudo o que acontecia, não percebia sequer a expressão de Kyungsoo, ao seu lado. O marinheiro sustentava uma expressão de que estava incomodado com algo e aquilo chamou a atenção do moreno. Baekhyun fitou o topo da cabeça alheia, enquanto reparava que Kyungsoo parecia murmurar algo bem baixinho, pois sentia que seus lábios se moviam rapidamente, como se ele estivesse cantando ou recitando algum tipo de oração. Quando o menor ergueu a cabeça os olhos se chocaram, mas nenhum dos dois se surpreendeu. Kyungsoo tinha um olhar caído, triste e aquilo afetou igualmente o tritão. 

Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios, assentindo como quem dizia que estava tudo bem, aquela situação toda não era culpa dele, Kyungsoo apenas assentiu em resposta e o siren sentiu, por um breve segundo que ali existia alguém com algum senso do que era certo e errado. 

Sentiu-se brevemente seguro. 

-siren-

Chanyeol comia uma fruta qualquer em cima de uma pedra, sob a grande sombra da árvore que havia atrás de si. Logo a sua frente havia um tritão impaciente, Minseok andava de um lado para o outro fazendo praticamente um furo no chão de terra. Zitao estava encostado no tronco da árvore, atrás de Chanyeol assistindo tudo aquilo. 

— Pare de fazer isso, ou vai chegar do outro lado do globo! — Aa voz da mãe se fez presente, Zitao saiu se trás de Chanyeol indo até o outro. — Pare com isso e vá treinar com seus irmãos, é uma ordem!

Os orbes se chocaram, os amarelos de Zitao com os vermelhos do filho. Minseok nada disse, apenas soltou o ar em derrota, dando as costas para a mãe e indo para um dos grupos de sirens que treinavam mais à frente. 

— Como sabem fazer isso? — o O ruivo disse com a boca meio cheia, fazendo Zitao virar e o fitar, ele sorriu com a pergunta. — Se vivem tanto tempo na água, como sabem lutar? 

— Não é porque vivemos na água que somos tolos. — Eele respondeu indo em sua direção. 

Chanyeol não gostava de ficar olhando muito para o tritão mais velho, Zitao tinha perfeitamente a aura de uma mãe, extremamente protetora, diga-se de passagem, e isso lhe dava enjoos. 

— Quando aprendem isso? — Eele perguntou novamente, abaixando a cabeça para continuar comendo a fruta.

— Uma hora ou outra. — Zitao deu de ombros, sem responder, na verdade. — É difícil saber lutar na água quando tudo o que se tem é um par de garras, dentes afiados e certa força na hora de nadar — ele continuou. — Mas quando aprendemos, adaptar tudo com um par de pernas não se torna um problema — sentou-se ao lado dele. — E você? 

— Eu? — ele vvagou os olhos para os lados, não querendo fitar o tritão. — O que tem?

— Quando aprendeu a se virar sozinho? 

Chanyeol mastigou e engoliu a fruta, tentando se lembrar quando tudo começou, quando criança, deixou de brincar para começar a roubar, porque ele e o pai precisavam, porque seus amigos precisavam. 

— Não lembro — deu de ombros. — Acho que foi algo natural. 

Zitao sorriu e fitou os grupos de sereias a sua frente. Todos praticavam alguma coisa, transformando aquilo tudo em passos de dança, como se ele estivesse assistindo a uma grande apresentação. 

Os sirens eram ágeis fora d’água, bem rápidos, e isso seria usado como a principal arma, já que estavam sobre pernas e fazer qualquer coisa, tão de repente, parecia meio desajeitado. Zitao torcia para que todos se saíssem bem, era seu clã, a sua família, e prezava pela sobrevivência de todos eles. Queria que Baekhyun saísse ileso e que todos pudessem voltar a salvos para casa. 

Mas então ele se lembrou que havia Chanyeol e o filhote. 

— Já sabe o que vai fazer? — quebrou o silêncio e então, finalmente, Chanyeol o fitou nos olhos. — A respeito de Baekhyun e de seu filho — prosseguiu quando percebeu que ele não o interromperia. 

O ruivo sorriu fraco, seus olhos tremeram e marejaram. Zitao sentiu-se meio culpado por ter tocado no assunto. 

— Um passo de cada vez. — aA resposta veio baixa. — Vamos salvar o Baekkie primeiro, depois pensamos nas consequências — assentiu, sendo acompanhado por Zitao. 

Depois disso veio novamente o silêncio e quando os dois repararam, já caíia a noite. Todos os sirens já não treinavam mais, estavam concentrados no que viria a seguir.

Chanyeol ergueu-se da pedra sentindo o coração disparar, indo de encontro a Minseok, fitando no fundo dos olhos vermelhos do tritão. Se tornaram bons amigos no final, e o ruivo agradecia enormemente pela existência dele. 

— Estão todos prontos? — oO siren disse assim que chegou em frente ao ruivo, fitando dele para a mãe. 

Eles iriam prosseguir com o plano, dividir as equipes que já estavam prontas, direciona-las e aguardar a chegada. Suho pelo visto demoraria muito para chegar com um tanque tão pesado de Manjanggul até a praia. 

Minseok deu as costas para eles, voltando para os grupos, falando algumas coisas e fazendo com que eles se dispersassem. Voltou a olhar para trás indicando com a cabeça para que Chanyeol e Zitao também se posicionassem. 

Caminharam rapidamente e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, pela mata que rodeava o principal porto de Jeju. Suho fora burro em não mudar o trajeto, mas isso certamente lhe daria ainda mais problemas, então optar por usar o maior e mais comum porto lhe caía bem. Havia mais movimentação de barcos e pessoas, porém, por outro lado, se tornava óbvia demais. 

Para Chanyeol e os sirens o problema seria lidar com tantas pessoas, principalmente as que não tinham nenhum envolvimento com todo aquele problema. 

Todos ali sabiam que havia muita ganaância rondando o coração de todo pirata, independente da época, e eles eram sirens, uma espécie rara e quase extinta, que valia muitas moedas e poderia facilmente deixar qualquer um podre de rico. 

Quando chegara, ao topo da grande rocha que servia de parede lateral para o porto, perceberam que nem todos haviam chegado. O navio de Suho estava lá ainda, parado, a tripulação andando de um lado pra o outro arrumando as últimas peças dentro da embarcação enquanto um outro punhado vigiava. As armas de fogo em punho denunciavam que eles estavam guardando algo de valor, ou apenas esperando que ela chegasse, e o item era claramente Baekhyun. 

— Eles estão escancarados com essas armas. — Minseok começou. — Estão dizendo para todos que estão cautelosos com a carga que carregam ou que vão carregar — ele olhou para Chanyeol. 

— Sim, Baekhyun ainda não chegou, ou já teriam ido embora. — eEle ergueu-se um pouco, movendo os ombros que começaram a pesar. — Não acredito que demorariam tanto para zarpar depois que chegassem com o tanque. 

O tritão assentiu e Zitao ao lado apenas ouvia. 

Eles não iriam atacar o navio com toda aquela gente na praia, a maioria dos barcos não sairiam dali durante a noite, esse era o escudo de Suho naquele momento, pelo menos enquanto o navio estivesse na praia, nada e ninguém conseguiria atacar. 

Minseok e Chanyeol ainda fitavam o movimento na parte debaixo, Zitao não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo porque estava presenciando tudo aquilo pela primeira vez. 

— Mãe? O que foi? — o O tritão perguntou quando viu Zitao levar ambas as mãos à boca.

O tritão mais velho ergueu o dedo apontando para o grupo de pessoas que se aproximava. Jongin trazia o tanque praticamente sozinho, o empurrando com os braços fortes enquanto o restante vinha atrás, Luhan estava ali, algemado.

— O que?! — Chanyeol ergueu um pouco a voz, tampando a boca em seguida — Que droga que ele fez?

Luhan não deveria estar ali, era para ele se encontrar com Minseok e Chanyeol depois.

— Não acredito que ele foi tão burro. — o O tritão de olhos vermelhos comentou, sendo repreendido pela mãe.

— Ele tem razão. — o O híbrido interveio. — Ele realmente foi burro, nos garantiu que não seria pego e agora está dificultando ainda mais as coisas para todos nós. 

Minseok mordeu o lábio inferior, ficou um pouco perdido, mas de qualquer forma não poderiam mudar o plano naquele momento, teriam que fazer as coisas como planejaram, com ou sem Luhan para ajuda-los.

— Não vamos mudar o plano. — eEle fitou Chanyeol, que também concordou. — Com ou sem Luhan, nós conseguimos, certo?

— Certo! — Chanyeol quase sentiu a própria voz fraquejar quando respondeu, mas manteve-se firme, voltou a focar seus olhos na movimentação do porto e aguardou a hora certa de atacar. 

-siren-

— Ah... Finalmente estamos indo embora! — Jongdae ergueu os braços para se espreguiçar, Suho a sua frente com Luhan, ambos ignorando seu comentário. — Não está empolgado chefe? Fama, dinheiro, mulheres — riu da última parte. 

Ele andou mais para a frente, enlaçando o pescoço de Luhan.

— Tudo isso graças a você, como se sente? — o O capitão perguntou ao siren de olhos amarelos, Luhan comprimiu os lábios e não o respondeu. — Certo, está se fazendo de difícil agora — soltou uma risada nasalada. 

Andaram até ficarem próximos da praia, Jongin tinha certa dificuldade de encaixar o tanque na rampa de acesso ao navio, mas com a ajuda de alguns companheiros conseguiu colocar o mesmo em cima do grande barco. Baekhyun passou a se remexer impaciente ali dentro.

— Melhor ficar quieto, não quero ver o Suho estressado antes mesmo de zarparmos — comentou com o sorrisinho típico estampado no rosto. O tritão franziu o cenho em desgosto e socou o vidro, tirando uma risada alta do moreno — Boa tentativa! — cantarolou e lhe deu as costas.

Vários homens se aproximaram do tanque, o empurrando até estar preso dentre as cordas grossas, Baekhyun foi içado para o porão do navio e de lá, mais alguns homens arrastaram o grande aquário até um canto fétido, estava quase escuro se não fosse por algumas lamparinas. 

— É só isso? — ouviu um dos marujos perguntar.

— O chefe não pediu mais nada.

As risadas se tornaram cada vez mais baixas enquanto os pontinhos de luz desapareciam na frente dos olhos do tritão. Baekhyun ficou sozinho ali, apenas sentindo o ranger da madeira, seus batimentos cardíacos e a respiração pesada.

“Céus... Chanyeol, onde está você?”

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora e sobre as rochas, Chanyeol ainda fitava toda movimentação, e não passou despercebido quando Baekhyun foi jogado para dentro do porão do navio. O coração do híbrido ficou apertado e ele deu um pulo quando sentiu a mão de Zitao em seu ombro esquerdo, tentando tranquiliza-lo.

— Vai dar tudo certo. — Elele apenas disse, fitando os orbes verdes. Chanyeol sorriu pequeno.

— Vamos esperar só mais um pouco, eles não vão demorar para sair. — Minseok falou em seguida.

Era a única alternativa para eles, atacar na água. Seria o erro fatal de Suho achar que não seria naquele momento em que uma espécie toda estaria ali para salvar um deles.

— Chefe, estamos indo? — Jongdae estava ao lado de Suho enquanto as últimas pessoas subiam no navio, Jongin e Kyungsoo.

— Ótimo, estamos prontos! — fitou-o. — Vamos Jongdae, nos tire daqui o mais rápido possível!

Suho gesticulou com as mãos e a tripulação se armou, indo cada um para a beirada do navio, a fim de montar guarda. Todos devidamente armados, pistolas e espadas, apontando para todos os lados, inclusive para o mar. 

Zitao, mais acima, cerrou os olhos quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Conforme o navio se movimentava para sair, Luhan era preso em um dos mastros, com as mãos para trás. A mãe via quando o filho tentava falar alguma coisa com alguém que passava, talvez para ficar com Baekhyun, mas era prontamente ignorado. 

— Quase... — Minseok comentou. Chanyeol ergueu-se da posição que estava, se esticando novamente, Zitao o acompanhou e o tritão de olhos vermelhos foi o último. — Vamos!

Os três saíram dali, afastando-se da praia, miraram o barco saindo e ganhando velocidade, estava tudo certo.

Era a hora. 

Os três se jogaram na água, o choque veio rápido e os corpos se ligaram, a partir daquele momento nada poderia dar errado. 

Quando mergulharam todos os outros sirens já estavam ali, os grupos divididos e afastados, cada um deles se movimentando na hora certa, a fim de rodearaem o barco de Suho. Eles teriam que fazer tudo há uma profundidade maior, então não poderiam perder o ritmo, quando todos se foram, os três restaram. 

Zitao e Minseok nadavam mais atrás, enquanto Chanyeol fitava a todo instante a superfície da água, bem longe, não podia perder a movimentação do barco. A popa estava exatamente em cima da cabeça deles, embora ainda fosse noite e estivesse escuro, não era um problema, eram sereias e enxergavam muito bem no escuro. 

Os minutos passavam rápido demais, e eles nadavam a toda velocidade, Chanyeol estava tão compenetrado em não perder o ritmo do navio a cima de sua cabeça que não percebeu quando algo grande e pontiagudo perfurou o mar a sua frente.

— NÃO!

Minseok gritou fazendo com que ele e Zitao perdessem o foco. Chanyeol olhou para trás a tempo de ver o tritão vindo em sua direção, o empurrando para a esquerda, o lado oposto do arpão.

“Um arpão? Que droga é essa?” . Zitao disse enquanto o ruivo franzia o cenho.

Na parte de cima, no navio, as balistas estavam postas, os grandes arpões foram atirados na direção do mar, ao lado direito do navio, o mesmo indo em muita velocidade. A, a corda dançava no deck enquanto as flechas ganhavam mais profundidade e costurado a elas, uma gigantesca rede. 

Minseok afastou Chanyeol e Zitao dali, as flechas sendo atiradas enquanto a grande rede negra se abria, coletando o que estavam em seu caminho, e isso significava metade do pequeno exército siren que eles haviam conseguido. Os três, então, desviaram totalmente suas atenções do ataque a popa, indo em direção a grande rede com os corpos das sereias enrolados ali. Minseok se aproximou afoito, agarrando o que podia na tentativa de estourar aquilo.

“Não vai conseguir, já tentamos!”. !”, Uum deles disse. “Usamos os dentes, as garras, nada corta essa rede!”. O tritão fitou o siren com espanto, era o que faltava para atrasá-los. 

Logo, toda aquela gente seria içada para a superfície, ficariam expostos o suficiente para receberem uma chuva de balas, e todos morreriam.

“Não podemos deixar isso subir!” . Ele nadou até Chanyeol que fitava ao longe. 

O problema era que o navio não iria parar, tentar fazer alguma coisa se movimentando naquela velocidade era passível de erros, e eles não podiam errar. 

Luhan, fitava os dois marujos aos risos enquanto esperavam toda a corda ser jogada ao mar, Jongin era um dele. O moreno jogou os olhos em sua direção, lançando um beijo no ar que o deixou enojado. O tritão de cabelos loiros se remexeu tentando se soltar dos apertos das algemas, mas elas eram pesadas e resistentes, suas unhas jamais partiriam o ferro ao meio. 

— Me tirem daqui! — gritou tentando chamar atenção. — Deixem-nos em paz! Não façam isso! — se Se esperneava ainda mais. — NÃO! 

— Achou que a gente era burro para não pensar que trariam um pequeno exército? — Suho chegou próximo a ele, agarrando o rosto e o virando para si — Sua espécie é tão deprimente quanto a nossa, vão perder vários ao tentar salvar apenas vocês dois!

O rosto do loiro foi solto com violência. Suho andou até Jongin ordenando que eles começassem a puxar as cordas, para trazer a rede, agora cheia, até a superfície.

— O que faremos quando estiverem aqui em cima? — Oo moreno perguntou.

— Atirem em todos, é bem simples. — Suho deu de ombros, saindo dali até o lado de Jongdae, no timão.

— E então? 

— Tudo sob controle. — Suho o respondeu, sorrindo.

Jongin começou a içar a grande rede, sentindo a pressão para baixo, cada vez mais que se aproximava da superfície, mais pesado ficava.

— Não era pra pesar tanto, que porra! — uUm dos companheiros comentou e ele soltou um riso.

— Relaxa que logo isso acaba! — fFoi aumentando a voz, quando, de repente, a subida ficou mais rápida, o peso todo desapareceu.

O navio ainda estava em grande velocidade e a rede estava subindo com muita facilidade. O moreno gritou para todos ficarem apostos, com as armas em punhos para começarem a atirar assim que as primeiras cabeças aparecessem. Quando todos os marinheiros chegaram ali próximo, algo inusitado aconteceu. 

Do lado oposto, o direito, Chanyeol voou para cima, caindo dentro do navio. Suho se assustou, porque não esperava por aquilo, o ruivo desatou a correr em sua direção, e ele ainda estava ao lado de Jongdae.

— JUNMYEON, NÃO! — ele Jongdae gritou o nome verdadeiro do capitão. 

Suho correu para o lado oposto, tentando afastar Chanyeol de perto de si, mas o ruivo ignorou seus movimentos, seu alvfoo se tornou Jongdae. 

Era ele quem controlava o navio afinal. 

Jongdae segurou firme no timão, o girando com toda força, isso fez com que o navio desse uma guinada para a direita, fazendo com que ele, Suho, Jongin e os demais perdessem o equilíbrio e caíssem no chão. 

Foi exatamente o que não era para acontecer. 

A rede se desprendeu, se afrouxando e fazendo com que o sirens se soltassem, naquele mesmo instante todos começaram a subir no barco. Os corpos nus se agarravam na madeira e subiam rapidamente, as caudas quando quebravam o contato com a água viravam instantaneamente um par de pernas, era muita gente pulando para dentro do navio que de repente pareceu pequeno demais. 

Chanyeol mantinha Jongdae abaixo de si, os joelhos fixos no meio do peito dele enquanto as mãos voaram para o pescoço, mas durou pouco tempo porque teve que se jogar para o lado quando Suho atirou.

— Seu filho da puta! — Jongdae mantinha a mão no pescoço. — Atira nessa porra! Mata ele! — berrou para Suho que o ignorava. 

Ele estava igualmente puto com Chanyeol, era um fato, ele mirava a AK 47 antiga surrada na direção do ruivo, atirando para matar e errando todas as balas. Chanyeol soltou uma risada sem som quando percebeu que todos ficaram desnorteados.

A tripulação de Suho era jogada no mar, as sereias queriam evitar ao máximo lutar, enquanto todo e qualquer corpo que vinham em sua direção era lançado agilmente em alto mar. , Sese sabiam nadar ou não, não eram problema deles. 

Jongin se esquivou de algumas pessoas, tentando se afastar o máximo possível de toda aquela confusão. Ele mirou os olhos amarelados de Luhan ao longe, ainda preso ao mastro, antes de abrir a pequena porta de madeira que daria acesso aos locais abaixo no navio. Kyungsoo estava com Baekhyun e garantiria ao menos a proteção dele. 

Luhan, por outro lado, tentava se soltar em vão, esperando que algum siren viesse em seu encontro, não demorou muito até Minseok aparecer a sua frente, com um machado em mãos. O irmão deu a volta, lançando a arma em direção às correntes, a partindo. Quando o loiro se soltou, sentiu-se mais aliviado. 

— Pega isso e vai atrás do Baekhyun, nós cuidamos de tudo aqui em cima! — Eele jogou o machado na mão dele, e quase que Luhan não conseguiu agarrá-lo, estava nervoso e ansioso.

— Mas Min, e se...

— Sem mais Luhan! Sem desculpas ou argumentos, só vai! — Eele gritou se afastando, indo na direção de Chanyeol, que precisava bem mais de ajuda. 

O loiro, então, respirou fundo agarrando ainda mais ao cabo do machado, girou os calcanhares e foi pelo mesmo caminho de Jongin. 

-siren-

Jongin tinha chegado a tempo, Kyungsoo estava com os olhos arregalados olhando para cima, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. 

— Eles invadiram. — foi Foi o que o moreno disse quando chegou, agarrando sua mão afim de tirá-lo dali. — Vamos embora, não é seguro.

— Não! — Kyungsoo recolheu o braço, fazendo o maior parar no lugar e olhá-lo.

— O que está fazendo? — ele ficou confuso quando Kyungsoo voltou para próximo do tanque. — A sereia não é problema nosso!

— Não é  _ seu  _ problema, Jongin! — devolveu o tom de voz repreensível.

O moreno continuou o fitando, os orbes escuros de Kyungsoo sempre foram indecifráveis, seu peito se agitou, mas não por algo bom. Seus olhos foram do menor para o do tritão, azuis. Mesmo com a pouca luz ainda era possível ver os orbes de Baekhyun cintilarem na cor do mar. 

— O que quer dizer com isso? — maneou a cabeça e se aproximou, Kyungsoo fechou os olhos.

Baekhyun deu um pulo no tanque, causando um estrondo. Socou o vidro tentando impedir Kyungsoo se fazer algo que Jongin não entendia.

— BAEKHYUN! — 

Foi tudo rápido demais. 

Luhan chegou gritando, fazendo Jongin o olhá-lo rapidamente, Kyungsoo abriu os olhos, e os mesmo não eram mais negros como a noite. 

— O que?! — o O moreno disse antes de apartar um golpe de Luhan, desajeitado, que vinha por cima. Os olhos de Kyungsoo ganharam a coloração azul, feito os olhos de Baekhyun. Luhan parou ao seu lado, fitando o menor igualmente surpreso e confuso. — O que... O que está acontecendo aqui? — ele empurrou o loiro, fazendo Luhan cair no chão. Seus olhos foram dele para os mudados de Kyungsoo. — É uma sereia também? 

A face do moreno se contorceu em ódio e angúustia, ele não conseguia entender o que Kyungsoo estava fazendo o tempo todo sobre a terra, junto com eles.

— Nini, eu...

— Não! — ele afastou o menor, assim que tentou se aproximar. Jongin não se sentia traído, longe disso, a culpa bateu contra seu rosto e seu peito se fechou. Ele não acredita em como as coisas estavam se desenrolando. — O que ia fazer em relação a isso? — apontou para Baekhyun. — Estava tudo bem pra você o usarmos como mercadoria? Kyungsoo! — gritou.

O menor estremeceu com o grito, Jongin estalou a língua, jogando o machado em qualquer canto do porão. 

Luhan se colocou de pé, apenas para cair novamente, o navio pareceu chocar-se com alguma coisa e uma explosão foi ouvida.

— Temos que tirar o Baekhyun daqui, por favor! — Luhan se pôs de pé, fitando Kyungsoo com aqueles olhos azuis tristes — Por favor, nos ajude! 

— É claro que eu vou ajudar... — Kyungsoo respondeu com os olhos marejados — Jongin? — 

O maior estava em um canto, escorado na parede, escorregou e levou as mãos nos fios negros.

— Façam o que quiser, eu não me importo. 

Não era como se fosse uma ordem, mas saber que não seriam impedidos por ele foi o suficiente para começarem a tirar Baekhyun de lá. 

-siren-

Minseok e Chanyeol estavam igualmente sem fôlego, eles lutavam de forma frenética com Suho e Jongdae, enquanto isso Zitao tentava controlar o restante da tripulação do navio, os capturando e os deixando amarrados na proa. De qualquer forma, Suho não conseguiria quebrar o bloqueio de sirens que se formou, sua arma estava sem balas há tempos e sua espada estava quase escorregando das mãos. 

Os peitos subiam e desciam de forma rápida, o ar saia pela boca causando certa dor em seus pulmões. 

— Não acham que é o suficiente? — Suho ergueu os braços, quase se rendendo. 

O navio havia parado no meio do alto mar, Jongdae estava ao seu lado ofegante, a mão esquerda cortada e ensanguentada. Do outro lado, Minseok mantinha suas mãos em posição de ataque, as unhas sujas com o sangue do humano e o sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios. 

— Eu que pergunto. — oO menor começou. — Você iria nos caçar, nos matar, levar meus irmãos embora. E agora? Já não é o bastante? Não terá nada disso! — fez os mesmos movimentos que Suho. 

O silêncio pairou no ar novamente, Zitao ao longe observava o desenrolar da situação, de repente Luhan voltou a aparecer em sua visão.

— Mãe! — Eele abraçou o filho, beijando o topo da sua cabeça. — Mãe, o que houve? — oO loiro reparou no corte no lábio inferior do outro.

— Está tudo bem — ele riu agarrando os pulsos dele. — Estou bem, não é nada. — Baekhyun logo chegou, o pegando também em um abraço. 

Kyungsoo sentia-se um peixe fora d’água, ele se aproximou dos três, causando certa estranheza em todos que estavam ali. A sociedade siren de Jeju era pequena, Kyungsoo não havia estado lá, ninguém o reconhecia. 

— E você, pequeno? — Zitao levou a mão ao queixo dele, erguendo o rosto. — Nunca o vi por aqui. 

E novamente, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. 

Jongin saiu de algum lugar gritando que tudo iria pelos ares e que era melhor eles pularem na água. Kyungsoo se assustou assim que sentiu o moreno o agarrar, o tirando de perto de Zitao, o levando para a beirada do navio e se jogando na água. Luhan e a mãe se chocaram com a atitude repentina e eles procuraram por Baekhyun, não o encontrando em lugar nenhum. 

Foi nesse momento em que as coisas se passaram como um flash pelos olhos de Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun saiu de perto de Zitao e Luhan, correndo na direção dele enquanto, pelo caminho, agarrava uma espada que estava enfincada em uma caixa esquecida. O tritão andou na direção de Suho que estava de costas para si, de frente para Chanyeol e Minseok. O ruivo acompanhou o amor da sua vida com os olhos, Baekhyun correu mais um pouco e pulou para cima, na área do timão que era onde estavam. 

O ruivo deu um passo para frente, apenas para dar o tempo de Baekhyun chegar por trás do capitão, enfiando a espada nas costas dele, fazendo a mesma sair na frente, na altura do coração. 

Quando a primeira explosão veio, Suho fitou a ponta da espada saindo na altura do peito, sugando sua vida instantaneamente, ele apenas virou-se para Jongdae, antes de ir ao chão. Chanyeol agarrou Baekhyun, o querendo tirar dali, enquanto Jongdae tentava alcançar Suho, mas antes disso Minseok o segurou, impedindo-o. 

— Tire ele daqui! — eEle gritou para Chanyeol levar Baekhyun embora, mais uma explosão.

Começou uma gritaria infernal e todos começaram a se jogar na água. 

— Dane-se os marinheiros! — Luhan berrava enquanto empurrava seus irmãos. — Pulem na água, agora! — ele f Foi até Zitao. — Mãe, vamos! Baekhyun está a salvo!

Zitao fitou por último o filho nos braços de Chanyeol, sentindo-se aliviado por ver que ele estava bem. Seguiu Luhan pulando na água, as pernas se transformando em causda e se afastaram do navio o mais rápido possível. 

— Anda Chanyeol vai logo! — Minseok gritou mais uma vez, agarrando Jongdae para que ele não corresse até Suho, ou Baekhyun. — Eu cuido dele, droga! ANDA LOGO! 

O ruivo saiu do torpor de pensamentos, agarrando Baekhyun e pulando também na água. O tritão de olhos azuis relutou um pouco, não queria deixar o irmão para trás.

— Chanyeol, droga! — eleBaekhyun gritou se afastando dos braços dele. Eles estavam a uma distâancia segura do barco, enquanto várias explosões se seguiam. — Tenho que voltar para pegar o Min! 

Eles estavam com a cabeça fora d’água, observando o barco explodindo, o céu dava lugar ao Sol que nascia sutilmenteterminava de nascer. 

— Não! — Chanyeol voltou a agarra-lo pela cintura. — Ele sabe se cuidar, eu confio nele!

O moreno sentia algo em seu peito, uma sensação ruim, queria acreditar nas palavras de Chanyeol, de que seu irmãozinho se sairia ileso daquela situação. 

Minseok, enquanto isso, agarrava o corpo de Jongdae enquanto o mesmo gritava em direção do capitão morto.

— Me larga! — agarrou os braços do tritão que rodeavam a sua cintura. Minseok a muito custo tentava levar ele na direção da beirada do navio, para que eles pudessem pular antes que todo o resto do barco explodisse. — Me solta!

— Cala a boca! — apertou ele ainda mais. Jongdae ergueu o braço, desferindo uma cotovelada no meio do rosto do tritão de olhos avermelhados, a batida fez Minseok lacrimejarem e junto com a fumaça da explosão fez com que os orbes vermelhos começassem a arder.

O tritão largou o humano e Jongdae correu até o corpo falecido do ex-capitão. Minseok levou as mãos até os olhos, não podia fazer nada porque elas estavam sujas de sangue, não seria de grande ajuda. 

Em um ímpeto de loucura o humano se ergueu. Jongdae se afastou novamente de Suho, voltando na direção de um Minseok totalmente cego de e com raiva, usou toda a força que lhe restava para agarrar uma pistola que estava largada no chão, verificou se tinha munição, apenas uma bala havia ali. Ele ergueu a arma apontando na direção da cabeça do tritão e puxou o gatilho, exatamente na mesma hora em que houve uma última explosão, fazendo com que todo o chão do barco desabasse. 

— NÃO! — Baekhyun gritou com a imagem que via, ao longe. 

Ele e todos os outros sirens estavam a uma distaância segura. Zitao estava assombrado, os olhos amarelos tremiam enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pela face, Luhan estava ao seu lado, o peito doendo de tristeza 

— VOCÊ PROMETEU! — o tritãoBaekhyun continuou gritando para o horizonte. — VOCÊ PROMETEU MINSEOK! — Aas lagrimas caíam, a garganta ardia. Chanyeol o abraçou meio sem jeito, por trás. 

Luhan virou o rosto para olhar Baekhyun em seu desespero, o híbrido o abraçando e aquilo lhe deu calafrios, na sua cabeça só passava a ideia de que todo o culpado por aquela situação era Park Chanyeol e nada tiraria aquilo de si. Comprimiu os lábios, franziu o cenho e mergulho, saindo de perto de tudo e todos, Zitao foi o único a testemunhar a sua reação. 

Aos poucos, todo os sirens voltaram para o fundo do mar, não havia mais nada a ser feito. Se Minseok tivesse sobrevividoestivesse vivo Zitao o encontraria. 

— Querido... — aA mãe se aproximou, agarrando o rosto em prantos do tritãode Baekhyun, fazendo ele o olhar fundo nos olhos. — Volte com o Chanyeol, eu vou procurar o seu irmão. 

— Mãe... — fungou.

— Ssh... Deixa que eu cuido disso — beijou a testa dele, virando-se para o ruivo e assentindo. 

Depois que os dois mergulharam e se afastaram, o tritão mais velho voltou-se para onde estava o navio, os escombros terminavam de afundar. Ele esperaria um tempo até tudo estar menos turbulento para procurar o filho, fosse vivo ou morto. 

-siren-

Não houve muitos comentários depois do que aconteceu. 

Zitao não encontrou o corpo de Minseok, muito menos do outro rapaz humano que estava com ele, não havia corpo, não havia sangue, nada. Se tornou uma verdadeira incógnita descobrir o que havia acontecido. 

Baekhyun comentou do tal Kyungsoo o, até então, humano que se revelou siren no último momento, o tritão disse que embora ele fosse extremamente bondoso, ainda sim tinha um ar de mistério, e que não conseguiu descobrir nada a respeito dele. Muito menos o que aconteceu com ele e Jongin depois que se jogaram no mar. 

Luhan desapareceu por um tempo, não que fosse algo preocupante uma vez que todos sabiam que ele jamais se meteria com os humanos, já não haviam motivos para isso, mas o loiro nunca deixaria de pensar que todas as coisas ruins que aconteciam com sua espécie era unicamente culpa de um humano, isso sim, ninguém jamais conseguia evitar e o loiro faria questão de continuar cultivando. O problema real foi que ele despejou tudo em cima de Chanyeol e não havia Baekhyun que o ajudasse com isso, Luhan o odiaria para sempre, o culparia pela morte de Minseok.

Mesmo com o problema do desaparecimento de Minseok, porque ninguém acreditava que ele estava morto, Zitao continuou com a ideia de que Chanyeol não deveria ser punido, muito menos Baekhyun e o bebê, o que deixava cada vez mais Yifan nervoso, e no final ele acabou cedendo. 

Durou muito tempo para o pequeno ovo crescer, e para o bebê nascer, mas Chanyeol e Baekhyun cuidariam dele da mesma forma, mantendo toda a paciência do mundo. 

— Vai ser agora? — o O híibrido dizia focado no ovo a sua frente, a película roxa totalmente transparente com o bebê lá dentro. Ele e Baekhyun estavam com a cabeça fora d’água enquanto o ovo flutuava entre eles. 

— Acredito que sim. Mamãe disse que não podemos forçar, ele tem que sair sozinho.

— Ah... — o O Park abriu a boca. Era realmente estranho ver o serzinho bem a sua frente, vivo, rodeado pela película que servia de proteção, era uma mistura de humano demais com siren demais. — Parece que estou esperando o nascimento de uma borboleta... — ele Ele comentou baixo e Baekhyun ergueu a cabeça para fitar o deslumbre do companheiro.

— Isso foi bonito — comentou sorrindo e os olhos se encontraram. — Nosso bebê será nossa pequena borboleta, vamos cuidar bem dela. 

Chanyeol assentiu e iria comentar algo em seguida quando o bebê se remexeu, indicando que iria nascer. 

— Oh! É agora?! — eEle ficou chocado, arrancando mais risadas de Baekhyun. 

Eles ficaram atentos a todos os movimentos que o serzinho fazia, tentando quebrar a proteção para poder se ver livre e fora daquele ambiente que já não lhe servia mais por estar muito pequeno.

Baekhyun ia tirando alguns pedacinhos translúcidos de cima do corpinho miúdo enquanto Chanyeol não sabia o que fazer, apenas circundando o neném com as próprias mãos. 

Quando o filhote quebrou todas as barreiras, Chanyeol finalmente pode segura-lo, o deixando como se boiasse na água.

— Ele não abriu os olhos.

— Não, leva um tempinho. — Baekhyun respondeu. — Mas continue olhando. — O neném levou as mãos ao rostinho, começando a chorar enquanto Baekhyun tentava acalma-lo. — Hum... — eEle segurou o filho nos braços, enquanto balançava o corpo de um lado para o outro, com Chanyeol a sua frente. 

— Myungdae, que tal? — o ruivo disse.

Baekhyun sorriu, gostou do nome, tinha um significado bom.

— Luz... Significa luz. — sorriu para Chanyeol, adorou o nome do filho. 

-siren-

Fazia alguns meses desde que Myungdae havia nascido, o garotinho era bem agitado, como um peixinho fora d’água, Baekhyun só tinha um pouco de paz quando Chanyeol o agarrava para ir brincar no mar. Para um híbrido de siren não havia problema algum, Myungdae já sabia o que tinha que fazer quando estava na água, não havia com o que se preocupar. 

Os três estavam na praia, Chanyeol ninava o bebê que dormia em seu colo enquanto Baekhyun admirava o horizonte, esperando alguém quem deveria ter chegado há um bom tempo. 

Logo, Zitao e Yifan surgiram com as cabeças fora d’água, mas apenas a mãe saiu. 

— E como anda esse peixinho? — disse se aproximando de Chanyeol, ele lhe deu o bebê que dormia. — Pelos deuses, ele é lindo. 

Chanyeol coçou a nuca, a presença de Yifan, por mais distante que fosse o deixava ligeiramente nervoso, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse ter um ataque e loucura, levando Baekhyun e o pequeno Myungdae embora.

Zitao estava hipnotizado pelo neto, a pele clarinha, as bochechas fartas, era o bebê mais lindo que ele havia visto em toda sua vista, Myungdae tinha cílios enormes e um charme que o faria único. Quando ele abriu os pequenos olhos, despertando e resmungando, o tritão mais velho percebeu que ele tinha olhos em heterocromia.

— Ele... — fitou Baekhyun que sorria e assentia.

— É lindo, não é? 

— Sim... 

Myungdae tinha um olho verde e outro azul, como de seus pais. 

Zitao logo se despediu e voltou para o mar, junto com o marido.

Os dois decidiram ficar um bom tempo em terra firme, enquanto o bebê fosse crescendo, com o tempo iriam contar a ele toda a sua história e lhe mostrariam a outra família existente no fundo do mar, por hora, era mais fácil se manter sobre a terra, até Yifan esfriar a cabeça e mudar os pensamentos. 

Chanyeol achou a ideia ótima porque assim não teria que lidar com o tritão mais velho, Zitao era fácil, mas Yifan não. Por outro lado, havia também Luhan. Nem Chanyeol ele e nem Baekhyun voltaram a vê-lo e isso chateada muito o tritão de olhos azuis. Todas as vezes em que o ruivo perguntava a Baekhyun sobre o irmão ele mudava de assunto, tornou-se até um pouco incomodo tocar no nome dele, devido a toda confusão. Baekhyun jamais entenderia o tamanho do ódio que o loiro sentia pela raça humana.

Ninguém entenderia a cabeça de Luhan, .

Nnem ele mesmo. 

Enquanto isso, o loiro estava em uma parte isolada do mar, longe de casa, nadava para uma parte escondida dentre as rochas nas profundezas, havia um breu total e era difícil de enxergar as coisas a sua frente, mas usava das habilidades e da boa visão de uma sereia para conseguir chegar onde queria. 

Existia várias ruínas de templos por ali, os sirens eram um povo muito, muito antigo e por onde você nadasse encontraria vestígios das civilizações passadas. 

Por Jeju estar muito isolada, várias coisas acabaram por ficar escondidas das colônias do restante da Ásia, vários segredos eram guardados pelos mais velhos e raramente existia certo interesse nisso.

Mas não para Luhan. 

Quando ele disse a Suho que poderia trazer Sehun de volta ele não estava mentindo, era totalmente possível para uma sereia devolver a alma que foi roubada. , oO loiro faria com toda certeza, esse favor aos humanos, se Sehun fosse importante na troca a respeito de Chanyeol, mas não foi. 

Só que Luhan estava furioso, triste, frustrado. 

Luhan queria vingança. 

Quando ele chegou no local que queria, existia um corpo preso a uma antiga rocha cheia de inscrições, uma linguagem siren antiga. O corpo de Sehun estava totalmente sem vida, a cor característica da pele dava lugar a um tom escuro entre preto, azul e roxo. Para o loiro era quase uma obra de arte ver um corpo humano definhando em solo siren, então ele sorriu. 

Se aproximou do corpo para perceber que, infelizmente, ele estava bem intacto. Tocou na pele no tronco do maior, sentindo a textura da mesma, as roupas de Sehun estavam desgastadas pelo tempo que estava submerso. 

A luz fraca que existia ali provinha das pequenas algas e corais que ficavam espalhadas em sua volta. A sala era pequena e no centro só havia o local onde o corpo do humano estava. 

Luhan subiu um pouco, para deixar seu rosto da altura do dele, observando os olhos fechados e a expressão serena, como se nada de ruim tivesse acontecido. 

Ele agarrou o rosto de Sehun, com ambas as mãos e quebrou a distância, voltando a colar seus lábios aos dele, ainda fechados. A pele ao redor dos lábios do humano começou a ganhar uma coloração mais viva, se espalhando pelo resto do seu corpo enquanto as veias eram desenhadas em cores mais escuras, como se seu sangue estivesse impuro. 

Luhan poderia sim trazer Sehun de volta, mas não havia contado os detalhes. 

Não havia contado que um siren poderia transformar qualquer mero humano em uma simples marionete .

Ee Luhan o usaria para sua pequena vingança. 

“Minseok... Irmão... Isso é por você”. 

Ele disse se afastando, fitando o semblante de Sehun mudar, de mórbido para vivo. Quando o humano abriu os olhos, agora amarelos, cheios de veias, Luhan comprovou que seu plano havia apenas começado. 

FIM

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
